El Rey de la Ciudad de Piedra
by Gelmir
Summary: Capitulo 9 (al menos casi todo). Y, ¿adivináis qué? Sigo en Valinor. Odio Valinor. Quiero salir de allí!
1. Los Hijos del Rey

1. Los Hijos del Rey.

Las gotas que habían saltado al aire impulsadas por el rápido catamarán brillaron como perlas al reflejar la luz que se derramaba a través del Calacirya, la inconfundible luz dorada del árbol del Sol. Dos pequeñas barcas Teleri se deslizaban cerca de la costa en una intrincada y juguetona danza.

-Por Eru Nerwen, ten más cuidado, casi me arrancas la cabeza.- Gritó uno de los elfos mirando al otro catamarán.

-Lo siento primito, se me había olvidado lo delicados que erais.- Respondió la joven.

-No es eso, pero creo recordar que habíamos venido a pasar unas relajantes vacaciones en la playa, y esta, definitivamente, no es mi idea de relajante. Ya veréis cuando tengáis hijos, es lo más cansado del mundo, Idril no nos deja ni respirar, menos mal que Elenwë se ha ido unos días con su prima y he podido escaparme, porque me iba a volver loco.

-Pues tienes una idea equivocada de lo que es relajarse. De todas formas, lo que pasa es que estáis enfadados porque Finrod y yo navegamos mejor que vosotros.

-¿Has oído Fingon?, Finrod y yo, dice. ¡Pero si lo llevas casi atado al barco para que no se caiga! El pobre lo debe estar pasando fatal.

-Bueno, pues más a mi favor, dos príncipes de los Noldor vencidos por una mujer, ¡Que deshonra!- Dijo entre risas.

-Oye hermanita no te pases, puede ser que esto no se me dé muy bien, pero reconoce que sigo tus indicaciones al pie de la letra, además, no creo que otro compañero fuera capaz de soportarte…

En ese momento, la vela del catamarán de Finrod y Nerwen giró bruscamente y el pobre elfo, que no estaba mirando en esa dirección, se llevó un buen golpe y cayó al mar. La joven detuvo inmediatamente el barco y dio la vuelta preocupada mientras sus dos compañeros se acercaban a la zona. Unos segundos después, Finrod salió del agua y miró a su hermana.

-Me apostaría lo que fuera a que lo has hecho a propósito.

Y todos estallaron en risas.

Así discurría la vida para los Noldor en aquella época, se dedicaban a sus quehaceres diarios, que no les restaban mucho tiempo, y después paseaban por las bellas calles de Tirion, se dedicaban a la música y al arte en general o viajaban a Alqualondë o a Valmar para disfrutar de la compañía de amigos o parientes lejanos así como de la belleza de ambas ciudades. Este era el caso de Nerwen (Artanis para los Noldor) cuya familia materna era Teleri y vivía en Alqualondë por lo que la joven viajaba muy a menudo a la ciudad para disfrutar del mar, y siempre trataba de convencer a sus hermanos y primos para que la acompañaran. De hecho, Artanis y su hermano Finrod habían pasado los últimos tres meses en la ciudad Teleri mientras que sus primos habían ido a pasar la última semana con ellos.

Después de dejar los catamaranes en el puerto al elfo que se los había prestado, decidieron volver a Tirion todos juntos, ya que, aunque Nerwen y Finrod pensaban quedarse en Alqualondë, Turgon parecía preocupado por algún asunto concerniente a la familia y había sugerido que sería mejor que estuvieran todos juntos si es que llegaba a suceder algo. Turgon no estaba seguro de conseguir convencer a sus primos de que volvieran a la ciudad si les decía lo que pasaba exactamente, pero la curiosidad de Nerwen no tenía límites y a su primo le había sido fácil "aprovecharse" de ello. Unas horas después, ya habían recogido sus cosas y estaban de camino a Tirion.

-¿Os habéis fijado en la cara de alegría del elfo de los barcos cuando nos ha visto volver?- Comentó Turgon.

-La verdad es que sí, ¿Cuántos barcos le has destrozado Nerwen?

-Muy gracioso Fingon. La verdad es que no tengo muy buena fama en el puerto, dicen que soy demasiado propensa a los accidentes, no sé porqué la han tomado conmigo…

-Quizá porque el otro día entraste en la ensenada tan rápido con un catamarán que acabaste en medio de la ciudad después de llevarte por delante un par de puestos de pescado y parte del embarcadero.-Apuntó Finrod entre risas.

-¡Ya está bien! Estáis siempre metiéndoos conmigo. Bueno Turgon, cuánto tiempo pretendes dejarnos sin saber por qué nos has hecho irnos a marchas forzadas.

- Está bien Nerwen, os contaré todo pero no te enfades si te parece que no es motivo suficiente. Veréis, parece que Melkor ha estado haciendo de las suyas desde que los Valar lo soltaron, quizá no estaba lo suficientemente escarmentado como parecía,…

-Definitivamente no lo estaba- Intervino Fingon.

-…ha estado sembrando sus semillas de "concordia", ya me entendéis, por toda la ciudad y ha llegado incluso a nuestra familia. Parece ser que ha hablado con el tío Fëanor y con nuestro padre; al primero le ha contado no sé que de una tremenda conspiración de mi padre y nuestra para arrebatarle los derechos de sucesión y al segundo algo sobre amenazas de exilio por parte de Fëanor. El caso es que los ánimos se han calentado demasiado en estos meses que habéis estado fuera y, aunque por ahora vuestro padre ha estado interponiéndose en las trifulcas y ha evitado que llegaran a más, no sabemos puede ocurrir si el acaba poniéndose del lado del nuestro, como parece que va a pasar.

-Desde luego, los Valar se lucieron soltando a Melkor- Dijo Artanis- Supongo que es un buen motivo para volver a Tirion antes de que las relaciones entre nuestra familia estén tan mal que no haya nada que arreglar. Pero, de todas formas, ¿Qué pasa con Finwë, no dice nada?

-Parece que se mantiene del lado de Fëanor, aunque bastante tiene con mantener la calma, porque eso no es todo- Respondió Turgon- Y es que Melkor no sólo ha sembrado la desconfianza en nuestra familia, se ha dedicado a hablar mal de los Valar por toda Tirion hablando de libertad, de la Tierra Media y de los mortales que nos la arrebatarán.

-Los segundos nacidos…, pero eso es ridículo, ni los Valar saben cuándo aparecerán en Arda.

-Ya lo sé, Finrod, pero Melkor ha conseguido convertirles en un problema inminente y ha llevado las cosas a tal extremo que ha comenzado a hablar de guerra y rebelión.

-Que locura, no creo que nadie le escuche.

-Pues yo diría que sí, las forjas trabajan día y noche y no para hacer candelabros, Tirion bulle de odio y la casa de Fëanor avanza la primera. Además, Fëanor está totalmente obsesionado con los Silmarils, como si fueran a robárselos, y nunca los enseña en público, Melkor le ha hecho creer que los Valar los codician, y está dispuesto a luchar por defenderlos aunque los Valar ni se acerquen a Tirion. Está totalmente paranoico.

De esta forma, pasaron el viaje hasta Tirion, discutiendo sobre como debían parar la espiral de locura que parecía haberse adueñado de todos. Pero cuando llegaron, la luz de la lámpara de plata de Mindon Eldaliéva reveló un panorama que no esperaban y que marcaría mucho de lo que habría de suceder. 

**Nota del Autor: **He aquí el primer capítulo de, la que espero, sea una larga novela, es un poco un capítulo de presentación, espero que os guste. Por cierto, aunque en este capítulo no se ve del todo su protagonismo, esta historia trata de Turgon y de su descendencia. Esta vez no he incluido ninguna frase en élfico aunque lo utilizaré tanto como pueda y tanto como sepa, que no es mucho, en los siguientes capítulos. Lo dicho, que la disfrutéis y que perdonéis mis meteduras de pata tanto en el campo narrativo como en lo que concierne a la historia de Tolkien que intentaré respetar al máximo. Namárië.


	2. El Consejo y la Espada

2. El Consejo y la Espada.  
  
-¿A dónde se supone que va toda esa gente?, por Eru, ¿es que se han vuelto todos locos?- Preguntó incrédulamente Finrod.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta porque ninguno de sus tres compañeros la tenía; una multitud salía poco a poco de Tirion y se iban organizando para el viaje en las faldas de la colina de Tuna, unos pocos marchaban ya hacia el norte y entre ellos se vislumbraban el estandarte de la casa de Fëanor y, lo que era más sorprendente, el de Finwë, rey de los Noldor. Al acercarse a la gente vieron a Maedhros, el hijo mayor de Fëanor, que daba órdenes a algunos de los que se disponían a partir.  
  
-Aiya Maedhros-Saludó Turgon- ¿Podrías explicarnos todo esto?  
  
-Aiya primos, me alegro de veros, pero me temo que esto no os va alegrar de la misma forma. Mi padre ha sido exiliado de Tirion por los Valar.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Fingon- esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, es cierto que las relaciones entre tu padre y los Valar no eran buenas pero esto es demasiado, ¿Qué ha hecho para acabar así?  
  
-Será mejor que eso se lo preguntes a tu padre. Pero de todas formas, la cuestión no está en qué haya hecho, si lo destierran, los que le queremos estamos obligados a partir con él, vamos al norte e intentaremos construirnos una ciudad para nosotros mismos.  
  
-Pero, ¿es qué lo han desterrado por mucho tiempo?  
  
-Doce años, pero, de todas formas supongo que mi padre estará dispuesto a autoexiliarse por más tiempo sólo para no tener que dar su brazo a torcer y pedir disculpas.  
  
-¿No nos vas a contar qué ha pasado?-Inquirió Turgon- doce años es bastante tiempo, o Mandos se ha vuelto muy riguroso.  
  
-O mi padre demasiado subversivo. Sabéis que esto me gusta tan poco como a vosotros porque en las palabras y actos de mi padre veo más los engaños de Melkor que su propia voluntad, pero no puedo renegar de él, y estando a su lado quizás encuentre la forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Si habláis con vuestros padres os explicarán mejor lo que ha pasado, yo ahora tengo que irme.  
  
-Está bien Maedhros, Nai Eru varyuva len.-Se despidió Altáriel  
  
-Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea en mejores circunstancias. Por cierto, se me olvidaba deciros que Finwë parte también con nosotros, ahora Fingolfin es el señor de la ciudad. Namárië.  
  
Los cuatro vieron alejarse a su primo y después se encaminaron hacia las puertas de la ciudad. Mientras entraban, la gente se puso en marcha alejándose de Tirion, algunos no volverían a ver la bella ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la parte alta, tuvieron que despedirse, los palacetes de Finarfin y Fingolfin se encontraban cada uno a un lado de la Torre así que los primos se separaron prometiendo verse pronto y se dirigieron a la casa de sus padres.  
  
-Amo esta ciudad, no soportaría abandonarla- Dijo Fingon mientras entraban en la casa de su padre- la verdad es que Maedhros lo debe estar pasando fatal, el y Maglor siempre se han parecido más a nosotros que sus hermanos.  
  
-Sí, la verdad es que son bastante más sociables.  
  
Al entrar en la casa, se encontraron con Alasse, el ama de llaves de su padre por quién los dos hermanos sentían un gran afecto porque se había ocupado de ellos muchas veces durante su infancia y se había convertido en parte de la familia, siendo como una tía para ellos y una gran amiga y confidente para su madre. Era una mujer ciertamente muy cariñosa y agradable pero tenía el defecto de hablar demasiado y muy atropelladamente aunque los dos hermanos habían aprendido hacía tiempo a rebuscar entre el torrente de información que salía de su boca y quedarse sólo con lo importante.  
  
-¡Qué sorpresa! No les esperábamos hasta dentro de dos días, su padre se va a poner muy contento de verles, especialmente después de lo que ha pasado. ¿se habrán enterado ya, no?, claro que sí, todo Tirion lo sabe, después de todo la plaza bajo la Mindon no es el mejor sitio para discutir asuntos familiares. De hecho mi prima estaba allí esa tarde, vino a casa tremendamente pálida, imagínense.  
  
-Aiya Alasse- saludó Fingon en cuanto le fue posible-, nos gustaría ver a nuestro padre, ¿está en casa?  
  
Los dos hermanos sabían que era mejor no preguntarle por los hechos que tenían en vilo a toda Tirion porque si lo hacían tenían unas dos horas de charla aseguradas con poco de lo que les interesaba y demasiados rumores y palabrerías.  
  
-Sí, sí, está en la terraza con la dama Aredhel, ella ha llegado de Valmar esta mañana, en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido, aunque su madre se ha quedado allí.  
  
-Muchas gracias Alasse, ¿te importaría avisar a alguien para que se ocupe de nuestras cosas?  
  
-Por supuesto, descuiden. Vayan a hablar con su padre, ¿no quieren nada de comer?, puedo pedir que les preparen algo ahora mismo.  
  
-No, no es necesario, gracias de nuevo.  
  
-Como deseen, llámenme si necesitan algo.- Dijo el ama de llaves mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Me alegra ver que algunas cosas no cambian nunca- Bromeó Turgon.  
  
-Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Hablar como si llevaras años sin pasar por casa cuando vives a menos de diez minutos. Lo haces sólo para mortificarme con tu independencia, como tú te has casado y yo no., como soy mayor que tú y todavía vivo con papá.  
  
-No te enfades, no lo he hecho queriendo, seguro que encuentras a alguien tarde o temprano. ¿Al fin y al cabo quién va a resistirse a todo un príncipe?, simplemente tienes que darte tiempo y no agobiarte.  
  
-Ojalá mamá pensase igual que tú, cada vez que me ve me pregunta por mi vida amorosa, menos mal que se ha ido una temporada a Valmar porque no soporto que me tenga vigilado y menos que tenga fichadas a todas las damas de los alrededores para dilucidar cuál de ellas me conviene.  
  
-Por cierto ¿van a quedarse los dos a cenar?- Dijo Alasse reapareciendo detrás de ellos.  
  
-No Alasse, creo que mi esposa regresa a última hora con mi hija, me iré a casa en cuanto hable con mi padre.  
  
-De acuerdo, es que como ya son dos más de los que esperábamos., además, se ha cerrado el mercado por esta tarde ya que muchas de las provisiones se las ha llevado la gente de Fëanor, desde luego, estos son tiempos de lo más extraño, el día menos pensado, los Árboles no van a brillar por la mañana, ¡a dónde vamos a llegar!- Alasse volvió a marcharse a la cocina refunfuñando.  
  
-Mejor será que nos movamos antes de que vuelva, no vaya a ser que le dé por contarnos algo y nos pasemos aquí hasta mañana. Además, no puedo aguantar más sin saber qué es "eso" que ha pasado y de lo que todos hablan pero sin mencionarlo.-Dijo Fingon mientras recorrían el corredor que llevaba a la terraza.  
  
La terraza era la estancia preferida de Fingolfin. Su palacete pegaba al círculo de murallas más alto de la ciudad después del que encerraba Mindon Eldaliéva y la terraza se había construido sobre las murallas mirando al norte, a las Pelóri cuyas cumbres nevadas brillaban inalcanzables; pero también tenía vistas al oeste, a la llanura de Valinor, a Valmar y a los Árboles así como al este, al mar. Era un mirador grande aunque proporcionado; parte de él estaba cubierto por un techado de vigas de madera entre las que crecían las parras y entre las que se habían colocado unas lonas blancas quedando cerrado por cortinajes del mismo color que ondeaban al viento; en la otra parte crecían algunos cipreses; setos y otras plantas ornamentales cargadas de flores con pequeños caminos de piedra entre ellas y una fuente en medio. Era un lugar para el reposo y la meditación pero también para reunirse en familia y pasar las noches hablando y riendo bajo las estrellas.  
  
-Aiya- Saludó sonriente Aredhel al ver entrar a su hermano Fingon entre las cortinas de la zona cubierta- Estáis horribles.  
  
Fingolfin y su hija estaban sentados en una bella mesa de madera tallada en la zona cubierta de la terraza. Fingolfin se volvió para ver quién había entrado y sonrió al ver a sus hijos con anchos y finos pantalones y camisas de lino blanco, atuendo típico de los Teleri de Alqualondë, contrastando con sus cabellos negros algo rígidos por la sal del mar.  
  
-Gracias por la bienvenida hermanita- contestó Turgon- me gustaría decirte algo semejante a tu comentario, pero estás radiante como siempre. Hola papá, me alegro de verte.  
  
Turgon siempre conseguía dejar a su hermana rendida a sus pies con sólo abrir la boca, sucedía lo mismo con su madre, las dos se derretían por él y hacían cualquier cosa que él les pidiera. Se agachó para abrazar a su hermana y su padre y al levantarse se golpeó en la cabeza con las vigas de madera.  
  
-Eso te pasa por ser tan meloso, y tan condenadamente alto- dijo su hermano mientras los saludaba.  
  
-Hara yo emmë.- Dijo Fingolfin.  
  
Fingon nunca había tenido celos de su hermano, era cierto que él siempre había sido el favorito de su madre pero el hermano mayor entendía mejor a su padre que siempre se apoyaba más en él. Turgon se había ganado el amor de su pueblo (especialmente de la parte femenina) y la fama de galán y de exquisita amabilidad; él, por el contrario, se había ganado respeto y confianza, cuando alguien tenía un problema, no dudaban en acudir a él pues sabían que era capaz de solucionar con diligencia casi cualquier cosa.  
  
-Tenemos este aspecto porque hemos estado aprovechando hasta el último momento en Alqualondë y no hemos tenido tiempo de cambiarnos porque queríamos saber que se supone que ha pasado que tiene a media ciudad revolucionada y a la otra media marchándose dijo señalando el nutrido grupo que comenzaba a desaparecer al oeste de las Pelóri- Dijo Turgon una vez se hubieron sentado.  
  
-¿Pero todavía no sabéis nada?- El tono de Aredhel había cambiado bruscamente de la alegría del reencuentro al enfado- Ese imbécil de Fëanor.  
  
-Aredhel, es tu tío después de todo- Reprendió Fingolfin a su hija- Además, tampoco a sido tan grave.  
  
-¿Cómo que no?- Le interrumpió la dama casi gritando- Resulta que Finwë hizo comparecer a nuestro padre y a los tíos así como a la mayoría de los nobles hace cuatro días para tratar el asunto de la creciente tendencia a la insurrección que se extiende por la ciudad. Papá entró en la sala y puso en su lugar a Fëanor por hablar en nombre de todos los Noldor sin ningún derecho y encima decir las cosas que viene diciendo. En esto que entra Fëanor en la cámara armado de arriba abajo, un alto yelmo en la cabeza y en el costado una poderosa espada, la desenvaina y amenaza a papá con ella.  
  
-Ya está bien Aredhel, no ha sido tan terrible, y ni siquiera estabas allí, déjame contarlo a mí- Protestó Fingolfin.  
  
-No, para la versión edulcorada siempre hay tiempo, además, a mí me lo ha contado Orodreth que sí que estaba y no es propio de él exagerar. Bueno, el caso es que le amenaza y le hecha de la cámara, papá se va para no armar jaleo pero Fëanor lo persigue, le pone la espada en el pecho y le acusa de conspirador y de querer usurpar su sitio; todo esto en la plaza bajo la Mindon delante de media ciudad. A partir de ahí, la noticia llega a los Valar, Mandos convoca a Fëanor al anillo del juicio y el resto ya lo sabéis- Concluyó inclinando la cabeza hacia donde desaparecían en la lejanía los últimos grupos de exiliados.  
  
-De todas formas, me temo que si los Valar han tomado una decisión tan radical, es porque creen que las ideas de rebeldía que circulan últimamente entre nuestro pueblo partían de Fëanor, y está claro que no es así pero nadie tiene pruebas para inculpar a Melkor.  
  
-A veces creo que los Valar están ciegos con respecto a Melkor, ¿no se dan cuenta de que es el mismo contra el que tuvieron que luchar en edades pasadas? No confío en que cambie nunca y sospecho que en cuanto tenga oportunidad va a hacer todo el mal que pueda- Intervino Turgon.  
  
-Esperemos que no sea así y que los Valar tengan la situación más controlada de lo que parece. Pero ahora a mí se me presenta el problema de tranquilizar los ánimos en la ciudad y de conseguir que se respeten mis decisiones. Entiendo la posición de mi padre al no querer abandonar a Fëanor, pero él es el rey y tiene obligaciones para con su pueblo, no me parece bien que se vaya en esta situación. Mucho más se habló aquel día en la terraza de Fingolfin puesto que había muchas decisiones que tomar y el nuevo señor de la ciudad quería consultarlas con sus hijos. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta había llegado la hora de la segunda mezcla de las luces en la que Telperion dejaba poco a poco de brillar y comenzaba a hacerlo Laurelin.  
  
-Si ya sabía yo que al final se iban a quedar a cenar todos.- Dijo Alasse apareciendo en ese momento por la puerta.- ¿Desean que se sirva ya la cena?  
  
-Si Alasse, cenaremos aquí- Respondió Fingolfin.  
  
-Yo no, como te dije, tengo que irme a casa, quiero ver si han llegado mi esposa y mi hija y cenar con ellas a ser posible.  
  
-Es cierto, no me había acordado de decírtelo- Intervino Aredhel- Me he encontrado con Elenwë esta mañana y me ha dicho que ya está en casa y que Idril y ella se lo han pasado muy bien en esa "reunión" de madres con niños pequeños. La verdad es que esas cosas sólo se le ocurren a Elenwë. De todas formas, no te esperaba hasta pasado mañana así que supongo que le darás una sorpresa.  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces me voy, Tenna Rato.  
  
-Tenna Rato- Se despidieron todos.  
  
Turgon salió de la casa a las frescas y fragantes calles de Tirion, le esperaba un pequeño paseo hasta casa y lo recorrió rápido pues tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a su familia. Cuando entró en casa, Elenwë le saludó sonriente e Idril le abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en meses. La chimenea ardía en el salón y la cena estaba preparada en la mesa mientras que por las ventanas entraba la suave claridad de la mezcla de las luces.  
  
-No creo que haya nadie capaz de renunciar a esto- Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Bueno, segundo capítulo. He querido expresar en él la felicidad que se debía de respirar en las calles de Tirion aún en momentos de crisis a la vez que avanzar en la narración, espero haberlo conseguido. A partir de ahora empezaré con más hechos y menos narraciones por parte de los personajes. En cuanto al élfico, he usado las siguientes frases en Quenya:  
  
-Tenna Rato: Hasta pronto.  
  
-Nai Eru varyuva len: Que Eru te guarde.  
  
-Aiya: Hola.  
  
-Hara yo emmë: Sentaos con nosotros (o eso espero)  
  
-Por cierto, el nombre de Alasse significa Felicidad.  
  
Espero que os guste, Namárië. 


	3. Ecos del Futuro

3. Ecos del Futuro

-¡Corre Idril, corre!- gritó Elenwë entre risas levantando la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos y dirigiéndola hacia su esposo que perseguía a su hija por uno de los amplios jardines de Valmar.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde la expulsión de Fëanor de Tirion. Había sido un tiempo de tensa calma. Poco después de aquellos acontecimientos, los Valar habían admitido la activa participación de Melkor en la tendencia subversiva de los Noldor, pero el Vala se había escapado de ellos una y otra vez y había seguido extendiendo sus mentiras por todo Valinor. Así, durante algún tiempo la luz del reino bendecido pareció menguar y la congoja se asentó en los corazones de todo Elda, Maia o Vala. 

Pero hacía ya unos meses, Melkor se había presentado en Formenos, la fortaleza que Fëanor había levantado al norte de Aman. Allí mintió a Fëanor sobre la codicia que los Silmarils despertaban en los Señores de Occidente, pero el noldo advirtió la traición en la voz y en los pensamientos de Melkor y lo expulsó de Formenos. Finwë, asustado por la visita del Vala, envió mensajeros a Valmar. Cuando los Valar estaban decidiendo que medidas tomarían al respecto, llegaron también mensajeros de Tirion que informaron de que Melkor había cruzado el Calacirya en forma de tormenta dirigiéndose a la Tierra Media. Oromë y Tulkas marcharon en su busca pero el Vala parecía haber desaparecido así que volvieron a Valinor.

Después de esto, los Árboles brillaron otra vez en todo su esplendor, las viejas rencillas se solventaron y la alegría volvió a inundar Aman. Tanto era así que Turgon pudo escaparse de sus labores como hijo del señor de Tirion y pasar unos días en Valmar con Elenwë e Idril y poder así, visitar a su madre que llevaba ya años viviendo en la ciudad.

-No vale Atto, tú corres más que yo- protestó Idril tumbada en la fragante hierba al lado de su padre.

-Fuiste tú la que quisiste jugar- Respondió Turgon- Si te sirve de consuelo te diré que me ha costado mucho alcanzarte, parece mentira que corras tanto siendo tan pequeña.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña, tengo casi once años.

-Siempre se me olvida que estás creciendo, parece mentira que ya seas tan mayor, sólo te quedan unos miles de años para alcanzarnos a Amil y a mí.

-Jo… deja de burlarte de mí, te pasas todo el día igual, y encima llamándome "pies de plata".

Pero Turgon había dejado de atender a su hija y se había fijado en una mujer que pasaba en aquel instante por uno de los caminos que cruzaban el parque. Por alguna razón, sentía que algo no era del todo normal en aquella escena.

La mayoría de los elfos eran capaces de establecer una conexión con el "otro lado", y eran capaces de sentir la esencia especial de un Aniu en el tejido de Arda. De hecho, la percepción o "segunda vista" de Turgon estaba bastante desarrollada y era capaz de recurrir al poder suficiente como para leer esas señales e incluso realizar algunos hechizos sencillos. Estas habilidades mágicas eran un rasgo común en los herederos de Finwë y, en menor medida en todos los Noldor aunque se manifestasen en diversas formas. Pero aquella mujer..., había Maiar por todas partes en Valmar y sin embargo en ella estaban a la vez el poder y la sutileza y un tremendo brillo la envolvía, no podía ser...

_"Al abrigo de las montañas, protegidos por los ríos..._

La voz sorprendió a Turgon y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pues la había escuchado en su cabeza clara como la de su hija instantes atrás pero no había nadie cerca de él, y esa voz...

_...una ciudad edificada sobre sueños..._

Era una voz extraña, a veces parecía única pero en otros momentos era como el clamor de una gran multitud y lo llenaba todo, mente, sentido y esencia.

_...altos los muros y poderosas las puertas..._

Estaba tan cargada de tristeza y de dolor que se quebraba una y otra vez impedida por el llanto.

_...el mal del que huyeron les encontrará..._

La mujer había palidecido, caminaba tambaleándose una figura tremendamente desvalida con una expresión de dolor infinito en el rostro, la luz que la rodeaba parpadeó.

_...y traicionados unos por otros, todos..._

Definitivamente algo no funcionaba bien en allí. Turgon tenía la impresión de que el tiempo se había ralentizado hasta casi detenerse, sólo la mujer continuaba su calvario, estaba a punto de caer al suelo y nadie hacía nada por ayudarla y él no podía moverse, casi no veía nada salvo a la mujer y no oía nada salvo la voz.

_...morirán"_

En aquél instante ocurrieron muchas cosas. Los sentidos del noldo se recuperaron así como su capacidad de moverse; el tiempo recuperó su ritmo habitual y, ondeantes el vestido blanco y los largos cabellos negros, la mujer vaciló por última vez y sus profundos ojos grises miraron perdidos al infinito antes de que se desmayara al tiempo que desaparecía el aura de su alrededor. Pero Turgon reaccionó, antes de que la mujer cayese él la cogió en brazos y bastó ese contacto para que ella reabriese los ojos, que miraron, con expresión de asombro, al elfo.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- Preguntó Turgon en cuanto vio que despertaba- Parece que os habéis desmayado.

-Estoy bien- respondió. Para sorpresa de Turgon, la voz de la mujer era normal, algo triste y cansada pero normal. Por alguna razón esperaba que fuese la voz que había oído. –Os agradezco vuestra ayuda Turgon, hijo de Fingolfin. Vuestro poder debe ser grande si habéis sido capaz de verme y de oír las voces. Aunque quizás haya una conexión, sí... 

-¿Cómo sabéis todo eso? ¿Y cómo que he sido capaz de veros, pero si estamos en medio de la calle?

-¿Seguro que estoy a la vista de todos?- Preguntó misteriosa la mujer mientras se incorporaba.

En ese momento, Turgon se percató de que nadie más la había ayudado porque no se habían fijado en ella, el resto de la gente seguía paseando tranquilamente, Elenwë no había levantado la vista de su libro e Idril, que se había aburrido del mutismo de su padre, recogía un ramito de flores para ella.

-Está bien... contestaré a todo eso, pero dejad de haceros preguntas porque me voy a volver loca. –Dijo dejando a Turgon aún más extrañado. –Comprendo que no me reconozcáis, no acostumbro a asistir a los festejos de mis iguales y, cuando lo hago, suelo adquirir un aspecto algo distinto. Entre tu pueblo se me conoce como Nienna. ¿Aclara eso alguna de vuestras preguntas?

-Desde luego mi señora, aclara muchas cosas.- Respondió Turgon con respeto.

-Pues me temo que ahora no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para resolver el resto. No obstante, como agradecimiento por vuestra gentileza ¿aceptará el rey de la ciudad de piedra un consejo de la dama de las lágrimas?

-Por supuesto que si, y no sólo lo aceptaré sino que lo agradeceré pero me temo que no soy rey y que no conozco ninguna ciudad de piedra salvo Tirion.

-No, claro que no...- Y el tono de la voz de Nienna se dulcificó y sus ojos miraron con ternura al Noldo- que sean entonces un consejo para el rey y una advertencia para el príncipe. ¿Pues príncipe si sois?

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Entonces os diré que os enfrentaréis pronto a una decisión que marcará vuestra vida y la de muchos. Podréis elegir entre guardar vuestra esperanza para vos y preservar la vida que lleváis y que amáis por encima de todo o, por el contrario, dar esperanza...

_"Onen i-Estel Edain,..._

… a vuestro pueblo pero tarde o temprano perder la vuestra y perder todo lo que hoy amáis.

_...ú-chebin estel anim"_

-¿Qué son esas voces?- Interrumpió Turgon. Pues había oído clara como antes, una voz femenina que decía algo en una lengua extraña.

-Son ecos del futuro y del pasado. Lamentos que se extienden por toda la Música de la Creación. Mi poder los atrae y por eso me llaman la señora de las lágrimas pues lloro por las penas de los demás.

-¿Y porqué yo soy capaz de escucharlos?

-Eso, sólo Eru lo sabe pues solamente él entiende la música en su totalidad. No obstante deduzco que se debe a que vos estáis relacionado de alguna forma con estas premoniciones y el estar cerca de mi os permite escucharlas. Quizá este encuentro estuviera tejido en las hebras del destino desde hace mucho. Tal vez estabais predestinado a escuchar mi consejo igual que lo estáis a ser rey.

-Oiré entonces vuestras palabras y las tendré presentes por siempre.

-Las oirás, por cierto, pero no las tendrás presentes, eso puedo predecirlo- Sentenció Nienna- Mi consejo para el rey es que no desafíe al hado...

_"Turambar..._

..., pues lo que se da con condiciones puede venir a reclamarlas y lo que fue predicho antes de iniciar algo irá unido irremediablemente a su final.

_...turum ambartanen"_

-Y ahora, tenemos que separarnos hijo de Fingolfin. Ojalá mi consejo sirva para que vuestros lamentos no me lleguen en un futuro.

-Que así sea- Respondió Turgon- Namárië mi señora, recordaré nuestro encuentro.

-Namárië- Se despidió Nienna- y, en un hilo de voz, dijo para sí misma- Y será demasiado tarde cuando lo hagáis.

Mientras Nienna desaparecía entre los árboles, Turgon volvió junto a su esposa que seguía enfrascada en la lectura con Idril dormida sobre su regazo. Y esta visión de paz alejó pensamiento y recuerdo enterrando en lo más profundo de la memoria de Turgon las dudas que habían despertado en él, y en los días siguientes recordó aquel encuentro con extrañeza sin creérselo del todo, en parte porque los encuentros con los Valar eran desconcertantes para cualquier elfo, y sin entender la amplitud del mensaje de Nienna, algo que sólo comprendería mucho después.

Unos días después, Turgon y su familia volvieron a casa y las siguientes semanas fueron de frenética actividad. Se acercaban tiempos de festividad y Tirion bullía preparándolo todo, pues aunque en esta fiesta, los Noldor viajarían a Taniquetil con los Valar, la ciudad entera se engalanaba para los días anteriores y había que coordinar el viaje de una multitud tan enorme. Siempre había trabajo para el señor de la ciudad y para sus hijos que tenían que atender los múltiples preparativos que se realizaban y las disputas entre comerciantes y productores que intentaban aprovecharse de la coyuntura. Así el tiempo discurrió rápido y mientras Turgon olvidaba su encuentro en Valmar, el resto de Valinor olvidaba que Melkor estaba aún libre y dispuesto a hacer el mayor daño en cuanto le fuera posible. 

______________________________________________________________________

Aquí viene el tercer capítulo recién salido del horno. Vale… que sigue siendo un poco lento. Pero prometo que en el siguiente habrá más acción (es que tengo debilidad por Valinor y no quiero irme muy pronto). A ver las traducciones, (he usado tanto Quenya como Sindarin):

-_Atto: _Papá.

-_Amil:_ Mamá.

-_Onen i-Estel Edain ú-chebin estel anim (Sindarin): _"Di esperanza a mi pueblo y no guardé nada para mí", es el linnod de Gilraen (en los apéndices de SDLA)

_- Turambar turum ambartanen (Sindarin, creo): _"Amo del destino por el destino dominado" de El Silmarillion.

Por último quería explicar un poco mi visión sobre las "premoniciones" de Nienna antes de que los más puristas se me echen encima (y con un poco de razón). No he querido decir que Nienna y que, por tanto, todos los Valar conocieran de antemano todo lo que iba a pasar y que se quedaran tan tranquilos sin hacer nada. Las visiones que he imaginado son simplemente "ecos" que aparecen en la música de los Aniur y que se deben al sufrimiento y al lamento del futuro. Son por tanto, indeterminadas y difíciles de interpretar. De todas formas, los Valar nunca han hecho nada que se anticipe al futuro ya que saben que, como los elfos, están unidos a Arda y su vida entera está predestinada. 


	4. Cónclaves en la Oscuridad

4. Cónclaves en la Oscuridad

****

Elemmírë terminó su canción y bajó del estrado en el que estaba. Varda y Manwë sonrieron complacidos, había sido un canto realmente precioso. La fiesta estaba siendo mejor de lo esperado. Todos los que habían dudado sobre ir o no, se habían convencido a las pocas horas, y, después de casi un día de celebración, nadie parecía dispuesto a terminar de divertirse.

En contra de lo que se había venido haciendo cada primavera, este año los festejos no habían tenido lugar en las altas estancias que rodean el salón del trono en Taniquetil, sino que se había preferido escoger unas agradables terrazas, con unas vistas increíbles hacia el Calacirya, desde las que se veía tanto Valmar y Tirion como, en la lejanía, Alqualondë y el mar. Esta decisión se había tomado por varias razones: en primer lugar, los asistentes eran muchos menos que en años anteriores ya que, aunque al final la mayoría de los Noldor de Tirion habían decidido acudir, de Formenos sólo había aparecido Fëanor (y por expreso mandato de Manwë) y de entre los Teleri únicamente había una exigua representación debido a que querían mantenerse al margen de las disputas de sus hermanos; por otra parte, los Valar habían querido mostrar cierta voluntad de "acercamiento" después de los últimos acontecimientos y esto se había traducido en no utilizar la fastuosa sala del trono que, envuelta entre nubes y tallada en lo más alto de la montaña era un símbolo, sin querer serlo, de la insignificancia de los Eldar ante semejante grandeza; por último, parecía ser que se había pretendido animar a los más holgazanes evitándoles las seis horas de subida a la cima de Taniquetil.

No obstante, ni con el más cuidado protocolo consiguió Manwë que Finwë acudiera a la fiesta, el Rey Supremo de los Noldor se negó en rotundo a comparecer ante los Valar mientras durara el exilio de su hijo y esa decisión le costaría mucho más de lo que pudo prever.

Tampoco estaban allí, y muchos se habían dado cuenta de su falta, la mayoría de los que entre los Maiar y los Eldar se cuentan como videntes incluidos Lórien, Mandos, Nienna y Vairë (aunque ésta última había enviado un maravilloso tapiz que representaba a los árboles y que presidía la estancia en la que se había colocado el trono para Manwë y Varda). Su falta se debía a que algo les tenía inquietos en los últimos tiempos, decían que no eran capaces de ver casi nada del futuro, como si un manto de oscuridad se hubiera tejido ante sus ojos. La mayoría de los Aniur achacaban esto a que la aparición de los elfos correspondía a la introducción del primero de los temas de Ilúvatar y que después de aquello hubo incertidumbre en la música y todo era confuso; pero otros, recordaban que la respuesta de Melkor fue terrible y que nada había sucedido para explicar tal discordancia.

-Turgon, te veo distraído- dijo Elenwë a su esposo.

-No… estaba pensando que está saliendo todo muy bien, me ha gustado mucho ver a mi padre y a Fëanor reconciliándose por fin.

-Si, ha sido muy emotivo, espero que Fëanor quiera volver a Tirion con los suyos cuando termine el exilio.

-Por mí puede quedarse en Formenos.- Intervino Aredhel. –Es un presuntuoso insoportable, nunca le perdonaré que le pusiera una espada en el pecho…

-Vamos Aredhel, no hay que ser rencorosos.-Dijo Altáriel.

-¡Pero si tú le estabas poniendo verde ayer mismo! Además, ni siquiera ha querido traer los Silmarils, se lo tiene demasiado creído porque, al fin y al cabo, gran parte del mérito es de Yavanna ¿no?

-Bueno, dejemos ya de discutir, ¿porqué no bajamos a la terraza de abajo? Dicen que es un espectáculo ver bailar a Nessa, Vána y Tulkas- Sugirió el siempre conciliador Finrod.

-Estos Valar… ¿cómo quieren que les tengamos respeto?

La fiesta estaba dividida en tres partes, la terraza inferior era la zona de baile, risas y diversión despreocupada; en la terraza superior se servían las numerosas comidas que se tomarían a lo largo de la celebración, de hecho, muchos enlazaban la sobremesa con la comida siguiente y, por último, de esta terraza se pasaba a una gran estancia esculpida en la roca y engalanada para la ocasión en la que estaba el trono, allí, entre los numerosos fuegos de las chimeneas, los elfos se reunían para hablar y cantar más calmadamente y mezclarse con los Maiar y Valar que en estos días eran iguales a ellos. Turgon, sus hermanos y primos y Elenwë iban juntos de un lado para otro según les apetecía bailar, hablar o comer, de vez en cuando, alguno se encontraba con algún amigo y se despistaba un rato pero siempre acababan todos juntos; por su parte, sus padres no habían bajado a la terraza inferior y se pasaban el rato recordando viejos tiempos y charlando con los Valar (ya que se sentaban muy cerca del trono por ser de la familia real Noldor), mientras que Idril y otros niños jugaban en otra zona del palacio cuidados por varios elfos y Maiar entre los que estaba el sabio Olórin al que le encantaba jugar con los más pequeños.

Así, plagada de ratos agradables discurrió la fiesta hasta llegar a su mitad. En la hora cercana a la mezcla de las luces, Turgon y toda su familia descansaban apaciblemente en la estancia del trono escuchando viejos relatos junto al fuego y hablando de tiempos pasados y de planes para el futuro hasta que hasta que Yavanna decidió subir al estrado y cantar ella misma, y esto era en verdad un maravilloso acontecimiento pues su canto era el más bello y poderoso de todos los que se escuchaban en Valinor. La Valie llevaba un largo vestido hecho de miles de hojas del verde más bello y una corona de flores le ceñía los largos cabellos, y con su canto muchos creyeron perderse entre las hojas y viajar a extraños e ignotos bosques de más allá del mar; pero otros vieron las más hermosas praderas cubiertas de las flores de la corona. Porque, en verdad, el vestido de Yavanna crecía y cambiaba con su canto reflejando la llegada de la primavera, se abrieron en él nuevos brotes y cientos de rosas del rojo más intenso florecieron a su alrededor, y, coincidiendo con el momento culminante, las luces de los Árboles se mezclaron derramando plata y oro por toda la sala. Tan maravilloso fue que cuando el canto cesó todos quedaron en silencio intentando mantener viva en su memoria aquella música y no queriendo escuchar nada que empañara el recuerdo.

Pero justo entonces la luz se apagó súbitamente y el horror empujó a la paz fuera de los corazones de los elfos. Las flores del vestido de Yavanna se marchitaron y sus pétalos cayeron al suelo; las hojas se volvieron amarillas y quebradizas y volaron con una repentina ráfaga de viento dejando a la Valie cubierta por una larga túnica gris como el invierno, a la vez que ella caía al suelo desmayada. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el exterior y muchos se agolparon para asomarse a la terraza pero sólo vieron oscuridad y noche. Ni siquiera la luz de la Mindon les llegaba, todo bajo ellos estaba cubierto de tinieblas, tinieblas que dañaban los ojos como lo hace la luz más intensa. Antes de que nadie reaccionara, Oromë y Tulkas reunieron a algunos de los suyos y salieron precipitadamente hacia Ezellohar y el Valaróma resonó entre las montañas. Pero Manwë y Varda avanzaron cogidos de la mano y todos se apartaron para dejarles pasar, y el Cetro de Zafiro y la blanca corona de Varda brillaban pero no iluminaban pues la oscuridad estaba en el mismo aire y lo llenaba todo. 

Turgon estaba cerca de la barandilla rodeado de su familia y de algunos amigos, estaban allí Glorfindel, cuya eterna jovialidad se había borrado de su rostro; también Ecthelion que había perdido la calma que le caracterizaba y muchos otros que se habían reunido alrededor de los príncipes en aquellos momentos. Cuando Varda y Manwë se acercaron fueron conscientes de su consternación y dolor y también del odio (algo que nunca habían visto en él) con el que pronunció una sola palabra.

-Melkor.

En el valle sólo se oía el resonar de los cascos de Nahar y sólo se alcanzaba a vislumbrar alguna furtiva luz que portaban los que con Oromë y Tulkas habían partido.

-Aunque lleguen abajo no van a poder hacer nada entre esa oscuridad.- Dijo Fingolfin.

-Si es Melkor el responsable de esto escapará sin que podamos hacer nada y quién sabe que maldades tendrá pensado llevar a cabo. –Respondió su hermano.

-Deberíamos bajar a ayudar, quizás aunque lo encuentren no sean capaces de vencerlo.

-Me temo, Altáriel, que no podrías ni rozarle aun con tus impresionantes habilidades de combate- Le respondió Turgon.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, debemos luchar, no quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ¿olvidas acaso que hay elfos indefensos en Tirion y en Alqualondë?...

La voz de Varda la interrumpió. La Valie había iniciado un canto de poder a la vez que elevaba sus brazos al cielo.

_A eleni oioninquë!_

_Tula linte ter i hísier_

_Síla lúmenn' anlómea_

_Hlara ómanya!_

Al terminar el mandato una gran luz apareció entre las manos de Elbereth, porque, en verdad, Varda había invocado la esencia misma de las estrellas en aquel momento y era ésta la luz más pura y poderosa de Arda salvo la de los Árboles y pareció traer esperanza a los que allí estaban. Con su poder, Varda hizo que la pequeña estrella descendiera hacia el Calacirya para intentar ver que había pasado, pero la oscuridad no se apartaba, parecía un muro negro que la luz no podía traspasar. De pronto, cuando ya se acercaba al suelo pareció como si la oscuridad estuviera absorbiendo la luz de la estrella, la blancura se partió en innumerables esquirlas y, rápidamente, la oscuridad se las tragó no dejando ni rastro. Varda se tambaleó y se apoyó en Manwë mientras se elevaba por la sala un murmullo de desesperación.

-Melkor no puede hacer eso- Susurró Varda a Manwë de forma que sólo los que estaban más cerca la escucharon.

Manwë hizo una señal y muchos de los Maiar y de los Vanyar que habían estado esperando sus órdenes comenzaron a salir de la terraza para bajar de la montaña. Esto hizo que también la mayoría de los Noldor comenzaran a prepararse para la partida, ninguno quería encontrar sus hogares destrozados al regresar. Así que al final, prácticamente todos los asistentes a la fiesta terminaron yéndose juntos e incluso Manwë y Varda marcharon con ellos, y una suave brisa soplaba del este trayendo el sonido del mar pues Ulmo viajaba a Valinor desde sus estancias submarinas.

-No consigo ver nada- Se quejó Fingon.

-Ya debemos estar cerca de Ezellohar, pero, de todas formas, es verdad que no hay luz pero la oscuridad ya no es tan opresiva ¿no?- Respondió Turgon.

-Es cierto, supongo que ese bastardo habrá huido al ver las orejas al lobo. –Intervino Fëanor poniéndose a la altura de los dos hermanos.

-No creo que se haya retirado sin más, hará más daño si puede.

-Shhh. –Aredhel les hizo callar. – ¿No lo escucháis?, ruido de caballos, vienen desde Valmar.

La gran comitiva se detuvo, la mayoría de los Valar iban a la cabeza protegidos por numerosos Maiar y Vanyar, los Noldor caminaban detrás liderados por la familia real aunque muchos habían sido enviados a Tirion con Altáriel y Finrod al frente para ver si allí había pasado algo y para alejar de una posible lucha a los más indefensos (de hecho, Elenwë e Idril habían partido con esa compañía).

-¿Quién acude ante el Rey de Arda?, presentaos ahora o ateneos a las consecuencias- Clamó perentoriamente Eonwë.

-Ya hay consecuencias a las que atenerse, ahora sólo cabe buscar soluciones- Respondió una voz entre las brumas.- Me alegro de veros mi Señor pero no os alegrarán las noticias que traen el futuro y el pasado, pues ni mi juicio ni el vuestro alcanzarán a enmendarlas.-Saludó Mandos apareciendo algunos metros más adelante rodeado de un gran séquito compuesto por los videntes que no habían asistido a la fiesta.- Melkor se bate en retirada hacia el norte, o eso quiere hacernos creer pues no estamos seguros de nada en esta noche de incertidumbre, Tulkas y Oromë le persiguen aunque les lleva mucha ventaja.

-¿Y el otro?- Intervino Varda.-Porque no está solo ¿Verdad?

-Acertáis, mi señora, hemos sentido junto a él, un poder que no conocemos y que no entendemos, es como si la nada más absoluta hubiera tomado forma y caminase por Arda. Pero quizás vos sepáis más que nosotros de ello.

-Es Ella.-Dijo Varda-¿Cómo la habrá convencido…?

-Da igual ahora, maldita sea y maldita toda su estirpe de muerte y noche, ¡que su codicia acabe con ella! -Se lamentó Manwë. -Vayamos a Ezellohar, hay mucho que ver y mucho que hablar.

Pero la imagen a las puertas de Valmar remató del todo los pocos ánimos que quedaban a la triste comitiva. En el Anillo del Juicio; ante la doliente silueta de Telperion y Laurelin vacíos y resecos, muertos hasta las raíces y sobre la hierba otrora verde y fragante más ahora marchita y ennegrecida; quedó patente la impotencia de los Valar ante la maldad de su igual. No hubo consuelo en las palabras de Yavanna ni tampoco lo trajeron Tulkas y Oromë a quienes Melkor había burlado y, del mar, Ulmo solamente trajo su lamento y su pena por lo que había sido bello y no lo sería más. Sólo había una posibilidad de recuperar lo perdido y pasaba por Fëanor y los Silmarils pero él los antepuso a la felicidad de los demás. _Y fue entonces, abandonada ya toda esperanza_ cuando el mal de Melkor cerró el círculo hundiendo aún más a los ya hundidos y convirtiendo la pena en desesperación y el dolor en odio. Pues cuando aún los Valar discutían con Fëanor, un mensajero llegó de Formenos informando de la muerte de Finwë y el robo de los Silmarils. Fëanor salió inmediatamente del Anillo del Juicio con lágrimas de pena y rabia en los ojos.

-¡Medio hermano!- Llamó al pasar al lado de Fingolfin.- Te tomo la palabra, si quieres cumplir lo prometido sígueme ahora, por nuestro pueblo y por nuestro padre, pues este hecho no quedará impune y no descansaré hasta hacer pagar a Melkor todas las lágrimas de mi gente. ¡Morgoth le nombro, negro enemigo del mundo! Y le maldigo mil veces.

Pero Fingolfin y Finarfin no habían reaccionado aún, miraban al vacío con los ojos anegados por el llanto sin prácticamente entender que pasaba, porque la muerte era algo nuevo para ellos. También Aredhel lloraba abrazada a Turgon que no tenía fuerzas para consolarla y Fingon intentaba alejar las lágrimas para no entristecer aún más a los demás. 

-Mi señor…-Habló Fingolfin dirigiéndose a Manwë.

-No saldremos busca de Melkor ni nos enfrentaremos a él,- Le interrumpió- al menos, por ahora.

-Entonces partiremos hacia Tirion.

-Que así sea, poco puede hacerse ya aquí. Partid con nuestra bendición y un mensaje de condolencia para los vuestros.

-Y recordad que no hemos intentado más que protegeros. Intuyo que tendréis que tomar difíciles decisiones a partir de ahora, no os guiéis por el odio sino por la compasión y pensad en el bien de los vuestros- Intervino Varda- Que el hado os sea propicio. Namárië.

-Namárië mi señora y gracias por vuestras palabras de apremio, intentaré seguir vuestro consejo.

Y así, Finarfin, Fingolfin y sus hijos se alejaron de Ezellohar y se reunieron con su pueblo que les esperaba fuera lamentándose por la muerte de su rey. Y el viaje hasta Tirion fue como una comitiva fúnebre con cantos de dolor y lamento.

-¡Elenwë!- Llamó Turgon al entrar en su casa.

-Aiya Turgon, menos mal que has llegado al fin- Saludó su mujer apareciendo en el recibidor con una vela en la mano- He conseguido que Idril se duerma, afortunadamente no se ha enterado todavía de lo de tu abuelo…, lo siento mucho cariño- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Me siento tan perdido…, no puedo creer que no volveré a verle paseando por Tirion, él formaba parte de la ciudad, la amaba. Sin embargo, ahora Fëanor es el Rey y será Señor de la ciudad cuando termine su exilio, y con él las cosas me temo que no irán bien.

-¿Pero no te has enterado?- Preguntó Elenwë sorprendida.- Fëanor llegó a Tirion hace algo más de dos horas desafiando la prohibición de Manwë. Ha enviado mensajeros a Formenos y ha convocado a todos los Noldor dentro de un día…

-He venido directamente aquí para ver cómo estabais y no me he encontrado a casi nadie por la calle, no lo sabía- Respondió el Noldo- Pero… ¿Para qué los ha convocado?, precisamente en estos momentos debería intentar que la gente se quedara calmada en sus casas hasta que los Valar decidan qué hacer.

-No lo sé, no dijo nada más aunque parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa, y supongo que ni tu padre ni tu tío tendrán fuerzas para oponérsele ahora.

-Espero que no se le ocurra ninguna locura. Bueno, debemos descansar un poco, durmamos un rato y luego iremos a casa de mi padre para ver que pasa.

Alasse les abrió la puerta de la casa de Fingolfin algunas horas más tarde, el ama de llaves parecía realmente afectada por lo que estaba pasando, de hecho, toda la casa rezumaba tristeza.

-Aiya- Les saludó- Su padre está en el salón del fuego con sus hermanos, les estaban esperando. Siento mucho lo de su abuelo.

-Gracias Alasse, ¿te importa ocuparte de Idril?- Dijo Turgon.

-No, claro que no, llámenme si necesitan algo.

-Atto…, no necesito que nadie se ocupe de mi, además, quiero estar con los tíos y el abuelo -Protestó Idril- Pero… ¿Qué le ha pasado al bisabuelo Finwë?

-Nada, mi niña, ¿te vienes conmigo a hacer un pastel? -Intervino Alasse- Le voy a poner moras que sé que te gustan mucho.

Alasse cogió a Idril de la mano y se marchó hacia la cocina. Turgon y Elenwë siguieron hasta la sala donde estaba el resto de la familia. El ambiente estaba muy cargado de tristeza pero también de preocupación.

-Aiya, -saludó Fingon a su hermano y a su cuñada. -¿Os habéis enterado ya de todo lo que está montando nuestro tío preferido?

-No es momento de bromas Fingon -Le reprendió su padre- El asunto es muy serio, si no le paramos los pies, la muerte de mi padre será el menor de los dolores de los Noldor.

-¿Pero que sabéis de nuevo? –Inquirió Turgon.

-Fëanor ha venido aquí hace una hora, me ha preguntado que cómo estamos de reservas y que cuánto tardaríamos en estar preparados para partir.

-¿Para partir quién?

-Toda la ciudad –Dijo Aredhel- Pretende que todos los Noldor marchemos a la Tierra Media en persecución de Melkor.

-¿Pero es que se ha vuelto loco?, aunque los Valar nos dejaran partir…

-No te equivoques hermano, no pretende pedir permiso a los Valar, de hecho, les culpa de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pero eso no es lo más grave, aunque ha convocado a la gente en 18 horas, me ha pedido que comience ya a preparar la partida sin consultar con nadie.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso, debes negarte –Replicó Turgon.

-No sé que hacer, por una parte tienes razón, pero si Fëanor convence a la gente, entonces querrá partir lo antes posible, antes de que se enfríen los ánimos. De hecho, lo único que lo retiene por ahora es que espera a que lleguen los de Formenos. Si decide partir de inmediato, no estaremos preparados y lo pasaremos peor, el viaje hacia el norte es muy duro.

-Quizás deberías enviar mensajeros a los miembros del Alto Consejo y ver cuantos apoyarían una posible partida, esto alertaría a todo el mundo pero nos permitiría saber con cuanto apoyo contamos para parar a Fëanor-. Sugirió Turgon.

-No me has entendido Turgon, yo no he dicho que quiera frenar los propósitos de mi hermano, no quiero irme pero entiendo sus razones y, después de lo que prometí en la fiesta no puedo oponerme a sus decisiones, él y no yo es el Rey de los Noldor. Pero lo que no quiero es partir sin el consentimiento de los Valar ni exponer a mi pueblo al sufrimiento; sólo me opondré a su decisión si la mayoría de los Noldor se oponen primero. De todas formas enviaré mensajeros, eso nos dará una idea de si hay o no que empezar a prepararnos.

El Alto Consejo era el órgano de máximo gobierno de Tirion y, por extensión, de todos los Noldor. Estaba formado por doscientos miembros de los cuales cien pertenecían a las casas nobles y adineradas de la ciudad (muchos de ellos se habían ganado ese puesto bien por el liderazgo ejercido durante el Gran Viaje o por haber intervenido decisivamente en la construcción de la ciudad) y los otros cien se elegían por votación popular cada cincuenta años. Además, aunque no pertenecían al consejo, todos los miembros de la casa de Finwë tenían derecho a voz y voto y podían vetar (entre todos) cualquier decisión apoyada por menos de tres cuartas partes de la Cámara. Los mensajeros comenzaron a volver una hora después con las primeras respuestas y en dos horas ya habían regresado todos. En ese momento llegaron a la casa Finarfin y sus hijos trayendo su propio voto.

-Pues ya está -dijo Turgon más tranquilo tras ver los resultados- Suponiendo que todos los miembros del consejo que partieron a Formenos voten a favor, Fëanor cuenta con un décimo de los Noldor dispuestos a partir, y por lo que se dice, en la calle parece haber la misma tendencia. No sacará adelante su propósito.

-Turgon…-Le interrumpió Altáriel levantándose del asiento- Quizás hayas contado con mi voto en contra pero quiero partir. No por las ansias de venganza de Fëanor pero lo he pensado bien y me gustaría ver de nuevo la Tierra Media, estoy harta de no ser nadie en el paraíso, quiero ser alguien en el mundo real. Si la situación es propicia y los que quieran partir lo hacen de buena gana, apoyaré la decisión y marcharé con ellos.

-Aún así las cosas no cambian –Respondió Turgon- Si Fëanor quiere partir, lo hará con muy poca compañía. 

El entendía a su prima y de buena gana se habría sumado a su causa pero no podía poner en peligro a Elenwë e Idril, no iría por nada puesto que tenía mucho más que perder que ganar. De hecho, casi todos en aquella habitación aprobaron lo que pensaba Altáriel aunque por diversas razones se resistían a arriesgarse a perder su forma de vida, sólo a su padre pareció molestarle.

-Lo entiendo –Dijo Fingolfin dirigiéndose a su sobrina y recogiendo el sentimiento general-. Creo que lo mejor es que no adoptemos una postura común, que cada uno haga lo que crea conveniente. No obstante, no movilizaré a la ciudad para que se prepare, únicamente ordenaré que se recojan víveres, tiendas y todo lo necesario para el viaje y avisaré a la guardia para que estén listos para organizar todo si fuera necesario pero no pondré a la población civil sobre aviso, no antes de que decidan sin presión qué es lo que quieren hacer. Y que mi padre me perdone por no vengar su muerte pero si un día he de enfrentarme a Morgoth lo haré yo sólo, no arrastraré a nadie a la muerte.

Cuando Fëanor salió de la Mindon con el resto del consejo en pleno tras dos horas de discusión, su rostro mostraba su rabia ante la aplastante derrota que su propuesta había recibido. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba una última oportunidad para llevar a cabo sus planes y no la desaprovechó. Su discurso en los altos patios de Tirion ante todos los Noldor fue el mejor que nadie pronunció en todo Valinor. Es cierto que en él puso muchas de las mentiras de Melkor (especialmente en la visión de los segundos nacidos como los "usurpadores de la herencia de los Eldar") y también muchas de cosecha propia. Pero también es verdad que supo llegar a los corazones de sus súbditos y mostrarles que la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido pasaba por viajar a la Tierra Media. Y, además, en el punto álgido, el y sus hijos pronunciaron el juramento más terrible pues ante Manwë y por Ilúvatar pidieron para ellos la Negrura Sempiterna si renunciaban a su lucha contra Morgoth y por los Silmarils. Aunque muchos se estremecieron al escuchar esto, la mayoría reaccionó y creyó en lo que había oído pues muchos deseaban creerlo y querían alcanzar la grandeza que, junto a los Valar, nunca alcanzarían. Aunque Fingolfin, Turgon, Finarfin y Orodreth hablaron en contra de Fëanor tras su discurso, las posteriores intervenciones de Altáriel, Fingon y de otros nobles que apoyaban la partida, si bien no juraron, inclinaron definitivamente la balanza y, ante la postura popular, el consejo no pudo más que admitir la propuesta que acababan de rechazar. 

Sin embargo, cuando Fëanor comenzó a dar órdenes, muchos se opusieron pues apreciaban más a la casa de Fingolfin y más aún después de que éste decidiera partir si era la voluntad de los Noldor aunque su esposa se quedaba en Valmar y Turgon no se había pronunciado aún.

Así que se estipuló que todos los que quisieran marchar se presentaran en las faldas de Túna en tres horas pertrechados para el viaje y armados aunque sin demasiado equipaje pues el viaje se haría lo más rápido posible y que Fingolfin lideraría a la gente de Tirion mientras que Fëanor marcharía en la vanguardia con los de Formenos. No se quiso discutir sobre quién ostentaría el título de Rey Supremo de los Noldor para no crispar más los ánimos. Tras estas decisiones todos se dispersaron para prepararse para la partida. 

______________________________________________________________________

Bueno, al fin otro capítulo, creí que no lo iba a acabar nunca. Pensaba incluir algo más pero lo dejo para el siguiente porque éste ya es demasiado largo. El final es un poco apresurado, decidme que os parece porque no estoy muy seguro. No he querido incidir mucho en el pasaje del discurso y del juramento porque el Silmarillion deja eso muy atado y sería casi copiar. Espero que os guste mi visión de Valinor y que aceptéis que la partida no sea tan precipitada (es que Formenos está lejillos de Tirion y no creo que fuera tan rápida). Bueno, no sé que más pero decidme todo lo que no os haya gustado. Aunque si os parece que quedan cabos sueltos, en el siguiente capítulo intentaré mostrar los últimos acontecimientos de éste pero desde la perspectiva de Turgon.

Por cierto, ¡me he atrevido a traducir algo por mi mismo!, es mi primera traducción así que no me tengáis muy en cuenta el que esté fatal pero corregidme por favor. 

_   
_

_A eleni oioninquë!_ ---- ¡Llamo a las estrellas siempre blancas!

_Tula linte ter i hísier ----_ Venid rápidas a través de las nieblas

_Síla lúmenn' anlómea ----_ Brillad en la hora más oscura

_Hlara ómanya! ----_ ¡Escuchad mi voz!

Y, por último, aunque no menos importante (de hecho, más importante), mi infinito agradecimiento a Anariel y Lothluin, que con sus reviews me hacen seguir adelante. Gracias de corazón.

Namárië y hasta la próxima. 


	5. Los Reyes sin Reino

5. Los Reyes Sin Reino.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?- Se lamentó Turgon- ¿Cómo hemos dejado que se nos vaya de las manos de esta forma? Hace unas horas casi nadie estaba dispuesto a embarcarse en esta locura y en un momento todo Tirion se apresta a partir, no es una decisión meditada, se arrepentirán tarde o temprano.

- No te engañes Turgon- Le contestó su hermano- Si se han decidido tan fácilmente es porque en el fondo deseaban partir, Fëanor sólo les ha dado el empujón que necesitaban, tú deberías comprenderlos, sé que en tu fuero interno también deseas ver la Tierra Media.

- ¿Y a costa de qué, hermano?, ¿de mi hija?, ¿la someterías, tú, a caso a la dureza del camino y a un futuro incierto?- Respondió Turgon furioso- No, no pondré en peligro a Idril, marchaos con Fëanor y que el os conduzca al fin del mundo si es vuestro propósito.

-Ya está bien Turgon, esto no nos ayuda- Se interpuso Aredhel. 

- No he dicho que tú tengas que venir, nadie va a obligarte pero tampoco puedes obligar a nadie a quedarse. No apoyo a Fëanor y lo sabes pero hago lo que creo que tengo que hacer, me dolería mucho tener que separarme de ti pero lo haré pues siento que es algo a lo que estoy destinado- Dijo Fingon.

Pocos quedaban ya en la plaza de la Mindon, la mayoría de los Noldor había corrido a sus casas para coger todo aquello que necesitaran y pudieran transportar durante el viaje. Muchas cosas bellas habían hecho los Elfos de la ciudad y era difícil decidir que se llevaría y que no, además, Fëanor había ordenado que cualquier elfo dispuesto a partir debía ir armado pues no sabían que se encontrarían al llegar a la Tierra Media ni cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de las primeras batallas. 

Sin embargo, la familia real permanecía aún en aquél lugar pues querían conocer la decisión de cada uno de sus miembros antes de prepararse para el viaje. Fingolfin, como señor de la ciudad y Rey Supremo de los Noldor, de hecho aunque no por derecho, debía partir con su pueblo aunque su esposa había decidido tajantemente quedarse en Valinor mientras que de entre sus hijos sólo Turgon estaba decidido a permanecer en Tirion. En cuanto a la familia de Finarfin, todos sus hijos estaban dispuestos a marchar y esto había acabado convenciendo a su padre aunque él no lo deseaba. 

- Bueno, entonces ya está todo decidido, estad todos en la puerta norte una media hora antes de lo acordado para que podamos ayudar a la gente a organizarse, necesitan alguien que les guíe y supongo que acudirán antes a nosotros que a Fëanor- Concluyó Fingolfin- En cuanto a ti, Turgon, no te presionaré en ningún sentido, apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes, habla con Elenwë y baja a despedirte de nosotros si decidís quedaros.

Turgon asintió con la cabeza mientras el grupo comenzaba a dispersarse, había mucho que preparar. Se acercó a su esposa que lo esperaba a una distancia prudencial no queriendo coaccionar la decisión de Turgon. Mientras se acercaba a ella el noldo recordó como se habían conocido largos años atrás mientras ambos paseaban por una de las bellas arboledas de las faldas de Túna. Y él la vio allí, tan bella como entonces con los cabellos tan oscuros como la noche que les rodeaba ondeando bajo la brisa, los ojos grises y profundos como el mar brillando con la luz de mil estrellas y su grácil cuerpo, que se intuía bajo el delicado vestido blanco, ligeramente inclinado sobre una pierna como un junco que resiste la corriente. Ella sonreía aún entonces y, de hecho, Turgon no recordaba nunca haberla visto enfadarse y era capaz de esconder la tristeza siempre que creía que con ella no ayudaría a los que la rodeaban. 

- No iremos- dijo Turgon mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su casa.

- Yo quiero ir- respondió entonces resueltamente su esposa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te das cuenta del peligro que supondría para Idril y para ti?

- Turgon, has estado demasiado preocupado en protegerme como para ver que sé hacerlo yo sola y, sobre Idril, muchos niños van a arriesgarse hoy en el viaje, y no es porque sus padres sean irresponsables sino porque creen que realmente les espera un futuro mejor en la Tierra Media, un futuro que Valinor no les dará; la oportunidad de ser ellos mismos y elegir su propio destino.

- Pero no me perdonaría que os sucediese algo, no puedo arrastraros a esto.

- Pero tampoco puedes cargar con el peso que suponemos eternamente, en especial considerando que tienes responsabilidades para con tu pueblo, no debes renunciar a ellas. Quizá sea cierto que es peligroso, pero los Noldor necesitarán líderes, reyes de los reinos que funden en el exilio.

- No me necesitan, muchos están más capacitados que yo para eso.

- Pero el pueblo te quiere, quizás puedas darles esperanza y fortaleza.

- ¿A cambio de qué? Tengo más que perder que ganar.

- ¿Y que importa el precio? Si te quedas pagarás el más alto pues nunca sabrás lo que podrías haber hecho y a quién podrías haber ayudado. No quiero ser la culpable de que vivas tristemente por no haber elegido por ti mismo e Idril tampoco querría serlo. 

La, hasta entonces, firme determinación de Turgon empezó a resquebrajarse. No podía evitar imaginarse a sí mismo liderando a un pueblo poderoso e indómito, orgulloso de su libertad y de su independencia y lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los embates del mal. Se imaginó señor de un gran reino más allá del mar y vio a su esposa como una reina querida y a su hija como la más bella y noble de las princesas de los Noldor y entonces empezó a comprender que quizás hubiera felicidad tras el riesgo que le había impedido mirar más allá. Pero aún podía más la reticencia dentro de él pues su lado más sensato le mostraba una vida errante llena de penurias, no sería rey pues no habría reino donde reinar y su pueblo no le seguiría, más ocupado en el pan de cada día que en llevar a cabo hazañas que resonaran en futuras canciones. 

Pero entonces vio algo que le sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercaban ya su casa por una de las estrechas callejuelas de Tirion, durante el trayecto habían visto furtivas luces de antorchas que corrían de un lado a otro de las murallas o entre los arcos y puentes que salvaban los escarpados desniveles de los barrios altos de Tirion, también había luz en el interior de algunas casas y la lámpara de la Mindon barría cada pocos instantes la ciudad con su luz plateada. Sin embargo, no había ninguna iluminación en las calles, no había sido necesaria mientras los Árboles habían brillado pues nunca interrumpían del todo su luz así que la mayoría de la ciudad se encontraba en penumbra. No obstante, lo que sorprendió a la pareja fue que en frente de ellos, aproximadamente desde su casa que quedaba oculta por una esquina llegaba una claridad muy apreciable como de decenas de antorchas así como el murmullo de muchas voces. De pronto, pareció como si estallara una discusión.

-¡Por todos los Valar, que se supone que está…- Comenzó a maldecir Turgon ante la algarabía que se desarrollaba delante de su casa.

Pero al doblar la esquina se quedó mudo y al verle, los allí reunidos también callaron y se volvieron, le estaban esperando.

La estructura social de Tirion era, en aquella época, casi tan enrevesada como la política. Desde la fundación de la ciudad se había querido dar la idea de que todos contaban y de que todos debían ser tratados de la misma forma. Pero las tareas de construcción primero y la convivencia después demostraron que era necesaria una organización más clara y que, al fin y al cabo, era necesario que unos mandaran sobre otros. En principio los cargos de responsabilidad no eran hereditarios (excepto, por supuesto, el de Rey Supremo) pero al fin y al cabo como el que desempeñaba uno de esos cargos podía hacerlo eternamente, los elfos fueron asumiendo que ciertas familias gobernaban sobre otras y gracias a que la mayoría de ellos eran de buen talante y a que esas familias debían su elección a ser muy queridas por la población, el sistema funcionó y perduró a lo largo de los siglos. 

En aquellos días, los habitantes de la ciudad se agrupaban alrededor de lo que se conocía como "casas". Las casas agrupaban a una familia de la clase gobernante (que recibía por si sola el apelativo "casa" por extensión) y a otras que componían su círculo de influencia (en general la relación de esas familias se debía a su ocupación, por ejemplo, había varias casas de orfebres en la ciudad cuyos líderes eran los joyeros más renombrados). Así, cada familia dirigente gobernaba sobre su círculo de influencia e intentaba obtener las mejores condiciones posibles para él (normalmente a través del Alto Consejo en el que las casas más influyentes tenían una representación fija y las más modestas intentaban conseguir una a través de las votaciones periódicas). El caso de la Casa Real era ligeramente diferente pues era la casa cuyo círculo de influencia comprendía a las demás casas influyentes y actuaba como elemento estabilizador entre ellos. De hecho, se podía decir que cada miembro de la casa real tenía sus propios contactos entre las casas influyentes que acudían a él cuando lo necesitaban y, que a cambio estaban dispuestas a respaldar sus propuestas (así Fëanor arrastró consigo en su exilio a las casas sobre las que él o sus hijos tenían influencia).

Y es que lo que ahora sorprendía a Turgon era encontrarse con los representantes de unas treinta casas de la ciudad esperando en la puerta de su hogar. La mayoría correspondían a su propio círculo de influencia y conocía a sus líderes personalmente (y muchos de ellos eran grandes amigos suyos). Por lo que había oído instantes antes en la ciudad alta, la mayoría de los allí congregados habían decidido que sus respectivas casas partirían al exilio aunque también había algunos que habían hablado en contra de las ideas de Fëanor.

Las discusiones habían cesado y ahora todos le miraban como esperando que dijera algo, a su lado Elenwë sonreía divertida por lo que estaba pasando y con una expresión en su cara que Turgon conocía muy bien, la había visto después de muchas discusiones en las que su esposa había resultado tener razón. Pero el cerebro de Turgon funcionaba ahora demasiado deprisa intentando dilucidar lo que pasaba como para reparar en la expresión de su esposa y sus ojos que se movían por el grupo de elfos no dejaban de reconocer a un viejo amigo tras otro. 

En un primer vistazo reconoció a Penlod, el líder de una importante casa de constructores, y famoso por su altura pues era casi tan alto como Turgon; a Verce, señora de un grupo de exploradores que jugaron un papel crucial en el gran viaje y que, en aquellos días, viajaban por las regiones más remotas de Aman, sus mapas eran apreciados incluso entre los Valar; a Galdor de los leñadores y ebanistas y gran amigo de Turgon; también era gran amigo suyo Duilin afamado arquero y señor de cazadores y por último aparecieron entre el gentío Egalmoth y Rog señores de arqueros y de herreros respectivamente. Había otros muchos pero era difícil distinguir sus rostros en la penumbra. 

Entonces se le acercaron Ecthelion y Glorfindel líderes de magos y guerreros y los mejores amigos de Turgon, ambos caminaban sonrientes quizá divertidos por el desconcierto que habían ayudado a causar en Turgon. Turgon fue directo hacia ellos y les indicó que se alejaran un poco del grupo y los condujo al pequeño porche de la entrada de su casa.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- Preguntó Turgon antes de que sus amigos reaccionaran.- ¿Qué pinta toda esta gente aquí?

-Bueno, digamos que mientras la casa real arreglaba sus asuntos domésticos, hemos decidido ser un poco más prácticos y organizarnos- le respondió Glorfindel con ese tono bromista tan característico de él.- Ninguno de los que estamos aquí queremos que Fëanor decida por nosotros a dónde debemos ir y qué debemos hacer así que nos hemos unido para tener la fuerza suficiente como para ser autosuficientes en la Tierra Media. Si te fijas verás que tenemos herreros, constructores, ingenieros, orfebres, curtidores…

-Está bien, ya lo entiendo- le interrumpió Turgon- Habéis reunido a la población suficiente para formar un reino en el exilio pero, entonces, ¿por qué estáis aquí en vez de estar organizando todo lo necesario para la partida?

-Siempre he creído que eras despistado Turgon, pero no tanto.- Intervino Ecthelion.- Como has dicho, tenemos la población y los medios para fundar un reino o para marchar a la guerra pero ¿quién nos liderará? No podemos elegir un rey entre iguales así que te hemos elegido a ti. ¿Aceptarás conducir a tu pueblo en el exilio, príncipe de los Noldor?, ¿Nos llevarás a la victoria y nos gobernaras con justicia y sabiduría?-Preguntó de la forma más directa posible y con una franqueza aplastante.

-Pero…-titubeó Turgon totalmente boquiabierto y sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Turgon, ya sabemos que esto te toma totalmente desprevenido, pero de verdad que te necesitamos, no hemos acudido a ti por capricho, todo Tirion se organiza alrededor de tu familia en estos momentos, muchos seguirán a tu hermano y otros a tus primos, no podemos ser demasiados en cada grupo pues sería más difícil organizarnos en el viaje, necesitamos un rey y deberías estar orgulloso de que te hayamos elegido a ti.

¿Orgulloso? Aquello era demasiado, ya tenía bastante con cuidar a su familia como para tener ahora más preocupaciones. ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto sus mejores amigos sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando?, ¿a caso todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para exigir de él cosas que no era capaz de darles? Era una locura, una insensatez, el no podía ser rey, no debía serlo, estaba seguro que todo sería un absoluto desastre. Sin embargo, en cuanto la sensación de sorpresa y desconcierto remitió y comenzó a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más racional, volvieron a Turgon los pensamientos que le habían asaltado antes y volvió a verse a si mismo como un querido y justo soberano de un reino poderoso. Comprendió que sólo este acto de aprecio por parte de su pueblo merecía su sacrificio personal y que si ellos habían decidido él no era nadie para quitarles la razón, únicamente el tiempo diría si estaban o no equivocados.

-¿Y bien? -Le apremió Ecthelion 

-Acepto- respondió Turgon en un hilo de voz sintiendo que no era dueño ni de su voz ni de sus actos y sin ni siquiera el valor suficiente para mirar a los ojos de los que eran sus amigos y ahora también sus súbditos.

-Sea así, ¡Salve Turgon, rey de los Noldor!- Dijo Ecthelion arrodillándose y dejando a su amigo más trastornado aún.

-Quizás mejor rey de "parte de los Noldor", deberíamos buscarnos un nombre, ¿no os parece?- Bromeó Glorfindel intentando suavizar el nerviosismo de Turgon a la vez que imitaba a Ecthelion arrodillándose ante él.

El nuevo rey no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar pues la visión de sus amigos arrodillados ante él era igualmente desconcertante y divertida.

-Ahora que sois mis súbditos encontraré algún castigo por todo esto. -Bromeó mientras los obligaba a levantarse.

Y, entonces, cuando los miró a los ojos vio que nada y a la vez todo había cambiado pues lo seguían mirando como a un amigo pero a la vez había un nuevo contraste en su mirada, la imagen del respeto que comenzaban a sentir por él. Un respeto que había nacido al ver como había reaccionado, con la valentía que nace de la prudencia y que es la única verdadera pues lo demás es irreflexión y al verle madurar en escasos minutos lo que no había madurado en años. Además, notó el anhelo y la esperanza que habían depositado en viajar a la Tierra Media y que, ahora le confiaban a él, pidiéndole que hiciera posibles sus sueños y ofreciéndose para ayudar a cumplir los suyos. De hecho, las miradas de Ecthelion y de Glorfindel sería lo que posteriormente más recordaría Turgon de aquél día pues fueron capaces de liberarle del miedo y la congoja e hicieron que Turgon se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a todo lo que habría de venir en los días siguientes.

En aquél momento, se sintió invadido por una extraña euforia, un sentimiento de alegría incontrolada y de impaciencia pero a la vez de una lucidez que le permitía ver todo desde una perspectiva mucho más amplia, y entonces, sin razón aparente comenzó a reírse. Era una risa pura, cálida y franca que pronto contagió a sus dos amigos. Mientras tanto los que esperaban la decisión de Turgon y que habían prorrumpido en vítores tras ver a Ecthelion y a Glorfindel arrodillarse al comprender que su petición había sido aceptada también reían ahora con su rey y Elenwë lo miraba con una sonrisa colmada de inmenso orgullo. Cuando fue capaz de serenarse Turgon se volvió y se acercó a la barandilla del porche quedando iluminado por las antorchas, miró al extenso grupo y todos callaron.

-¡Pueblo de Tirion!, he oído vuestra petición y ofrecimiento, me habéis exhortado a que os guíe en estos momentos difíciles y quizá en momentos mejores, me habéis pedido que sea vuestro rey…, y yo debo negarme.- Anunció dejando a todos visiblemente sorprendidos.- ¿Pues qué derecho tengo yo a aceptar tal propuesta? ¿A caso merezco tal honor? Soy yo el que he de pediros, rogaros, suplicaros que me permitáis guiaros en estos momentos difíciles y quizá en momentos mejores, soy yo el que debe entregarse a vosotros como sirviente y no como rey, y os prometo que, si me honráis con algo que no habría osado imaginar hace escasos minutos, dejaré hasta la última gota de sangre que corre por mis venas en el empeño de que cada día sea mejor para vosotros que el anterior y de que seamos ejemplo, orgullo y esperanza de todos los pueblos de los Eldar. ¿Aceptáis mis condiciones?

Y, tras un segundo en el que las últimas palabras de Turgon hincharon aún más los corazones de los que le escuchaban, el "sí" fue tan contundente que se escuchó en toda Tirion. Si hasta entonces se habían convencido unos a otros de que Turgon era la mejor elección posible, a partir de aquél momento ninguno tuvo dudas nunca más, ni sobre aquello, ni sobre cualquier cosa que dijera su rey.

- Menos mal que Ecthelion y Glorfindel lo tenían todo previsto, no creo que hubiese sido capaz de organizar nada ahora excepto mi propio equipaje, y ni siquiera de eso estoy seguro- Dijo Turgon tras cerrar la puerta de su casa- La verdad es que no entiendo por qué no han elegido a alguno de los dos, parecen más capaces que yo.

- Quizás si pero el pueblo quiere a tu familia y no eligen a los reyes por su capacidad sino por el aprecio que sientan hacia ellos. Eligieron a tu abuelo porque le apreciaban y porque demostró un gran valor al seguir a Oromë hasta aquí.-Le contestó Elenwë

- Ya lo sé pero yo no les he demostrado nada, temo que me hayan elegido sólo por el aprecio que sentían por mi abuelo y que yo no sea capaz de estar a su altura.

- Pero si que has demostrado algo. Todos vieron firmeza y reflexión en tu oposición a Fëanor y han visto ahora el amor que sientes por ellos al renunciar a quedarte porque te han pedido que les acompañes. Tampoco Finrod y sus hermanos se sienten capacitados para liderar a un pueblo y sin embargo tienen ahora tantos seguidores como tú, y lo mismo ocurre con tu padre y tu hermano. Es hora de que asumas la responsabilidad y el honor que conlleva ser un príncipe.

- Un momento… ¿cómo sabes que el pueblo se ha reunido alrededor de mi familia?- La interrumpió.- ¡Lo sabías!, sabías que iban a acudir a mí.

- Digamos que tuve una charla con Ettelie- Que era la señora de una casa de mercaderes que también había jurado fidelidad a Turgon.-en la plaza de la Mindon mientras discutías con tu familia, ella me puso al corriente de todo.

- ¿Y no me dijiste nada?, estuviste todo el trayecto hasta aquí intentando convencerme pero sin darme las verdaderas razones- Exclamó Turgon entre enfadado y sorprendido.

- No creí que me correspondiera a mí darte la noticia.- Le respondió con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz.

- Como siempre, soy el último en enterarse de todo.- Dijo aparentando estar muy disgustado mientras se acercaba a su esposa de forma amenazante.- Si no te quisiera tanto no sé lo que haría…

Turgon pasó el brazo por detrás de la cintura de Elenwë y la atrajo hacia él. Sus ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de la elfa y su mirada se perdió en ellos como tantas otras veces lo había hecho mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en la boca de ella.

- Pero como me quieres si sabes lo que vas a hacer…

- Pero, ¿e Idril?

- La dejé durmiendo antes de que nos fuéramos y no hay nada encendido.- Respondió mientras le besaba en el cuello.

- ¿Y el equipaje? Hay mucho que preparar…

- No creo que se vayan sin ti, al menos no después de lo que acaban de decirte. ¿No te parece?

- Pero debería estar en la puerta pronto para ayudar a organizar a la gente.

- Oh, por Eru, cállate de una vez- Susurró impaciente a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

- Está bien- Respondió Turgon entre risas.- Y, ¿en que estaba pensando mi reina exactamente?

- Ven y compruébalo por ti mismo.- Le contestó mientras se alejaba escaleras arriba.

- No, Idril, no puedes llevarte eso, coge sólo lo más imprescindible y si quieres llevarte algún recuerdo, que sea algo que puedas llevar encima sin que te moleste, ten en cuenta que vamos a andar mucho.

- ¿Vamos a ir a Alqualondë, Amil? 

- No, mi niña, mucho más lejos, más allá del mar.

- ¿Y nos quedaremos dormidos?

- ¿Por que íbamos a hacerlo? 

- Cuando el bisabuelo Finwë cuenta historias de más allá del mar siempre empiezan con todo el mundo dormido, y ya sabes que odio las siestas desde pequeña.

Elenwë no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no dormiremos más que aquí, de hecho ya verás como vamos a pasar muchas aventuras. Pero venga, date prisa y prepara lo que quieras llevarte y no olvides coger ropa de abrigo.

La pequeña se dio la vuelta y abrió uno de los grandes armarios de madera de cerezo finamente tallada, pero antes de sacar nada se volvió otra vez.

- Amil…

- Que quieres.-Se resignó su madre.

- ¿Va a venir el bisabuelo Finwë con nosotros? Desde ayer todos evitan hablar de él si yo estoy cerca.

- No mi niña, no va a venir, él se ha ido de viaje al este y nosotros partimos hacia el oeste.- Le respondió Elenwë dándose cuenta de que su hija había crecido más de lo que ella creía y de que se daba cuenta de mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Amil…

- Idril, por favor, prepara tus cosas, tenemos que irnos en una hora.

- ¿El bisabuelo se ha muerto?- Preguntó mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Elenwë dejó caer el vestido que estaba doblando, no sabía que responder a su hija, la muerte era algo incomprensible incluso para ella, habían decidido no contárselo hasta que toda la conmoción de la partida hubiera pasado pero estaba claro que su hija se había vuelto demasiado perspicaz y que la mejor forma de tratar las cosas era con la mayor franqueza posible. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y miró a los ojos de la pequeña intentando sonreír.

- Si mi vida pero no te preocupes, él vive ahora con Mandos y se habrá reencontrado con Miriel y seguro que es muy feliz.- Le contestó mientras la abrazaba sintiendo que se le partía el corazón.- Pero cariño, no pienses en eso ahora, es muy importante que preparemos todo-.

Acarició el largo pelo castaño de Idril y la empujó suavemente en la espalda apremiándola a continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, algo la distrajo otra vez a los pocos minutos y Elenwë se volvió, sorprendida, al escuchar la risa de la niña. En la puerta de la habitación estaba Turgon como ella no lo había visto desde que se conocieron, armado de pies a cabeza con una cota resplandeciente y con una brillante espada al cinto.

Y era cierto que no le había visto así desde hacía siglos, desde el día en que se conocieron. Viajaba ella entonces de Valmar donde vivía con su familia a Alqualondë a visitar a unos parientes cruzando el Calacirya. Cuando la comitiva Vanyar se acercó a los muros de Tirion se detuvieron a descansar pues había festejos en la ciudad y en la ladera de Túna los Noldor los acogieron con júbilo y los invitaron a compartir su mesa y su celebración. La casualidad quiso que, mientras los acompañantes de Elenwë se demoraban en la fiesta, comenzaran las justas preparadas para la ocasión. Aunque a la joven no le gustaban aquél tipo de competiciones no pudo evitar que su atención fuera atraída al concurso de tiro con arco donde una elfa de cabellos dorados vencía sin dificultad a un buen número de elfos fornidos.

- Estas cosas no ocurren entre los Vanyar-. Comentó distraídamente Elenwë a alguno de los que estaban cerca de ella.

Pero ya no escuchó la réplica pues su mirada se fijó en un joven elfo que se preparaba para el combate. Tendría aproximadamente su misma edad pero era difícil decirlo ya que sólo en sus ojos se apreciaba el fuego propio de la juventud. Llevaba una cota dorada que sólo le cubría el torso y que estaba formada por docenas de finas láminas que se extendían circularmente desde la zona del corazón donde se entrelazaban y salían hacia fuera como una flor abierta de mil pétalos. No llevaba casco que le protegiera la cabeza, pues en aquellos tiempos de paz, los Noldor fabricaban armaduras buscando la belleza y la comodidad, sino solamente un aro dorado, quizás capaz de desviar algún golpe perdido pero nunca de parar una acometida decidida, en el que resplandecía justo en el centro de su frente un sello que representaba una gaviota blanca alzando el vuelo.

- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

- Es Turgon hijo de Fingolfin, príncipe de los Noldor.- Le respondió una joven que la había escuchado y había seguido su mirada hasta Turgon.

Entonces él la miró, y aquellos ojos grises como el océano a la luz de las estrellas la traspasaron y se sintió desnuda ante él aunque a la vez la invadió una sensación de calma y seguridad que nunca había sentido. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la mirada del noldo más que un instante y volvió la cabeza avergonzada, cuando lo buscó otra vez entre el gentío él ya había desaparecido.

Minutos antes, Turgon salía de una de las tiendas que se habían dispuesto en las laderas de Túna, se sentía incómodo con la cota aunque debía reconocer que era bellísima y que era un honor que uno de los mejores herreros de Tirion se la hubiese hecho a medida; por otra parte, la mayoría de las jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, doncellas que se cruzaba parecían pensar que le quedaba muy bien pues se le quedaban mirando más aún que de costumbre. No obstante, y dejando a parte el estímulo de sentirse observado y deseado por la mayoría de las elfas que lo rodeaban en aquél momento, a Turgon no le apetecía nada estar allí. Nunca le habían gustado las justas, odiaba la violencia como espectáculo y no porque fuera un cobarde ni porque no fuera un buen combatiente sino porque había heredado la forma de ser de la familia de su abuela y aunque se sentía Noldor hasta la última gota de su sangre amaba las tradiciones de los Vanyar y era más dado al canto y a la pluma que a la espada. No obstante, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de medirse con alguno de sus amigos en privado y de mejorar su, por otra parte, innato talento para el combate; y quiso la casualidad que unos meses atrás su abuelo lo viera luchando a espada con Ecthelion y no se le ocurriera nada mejor que encargarle aquella armadura e inscribirlo a aquél ridículo torneo.

Sin embargo, mientras esperaba a que comenzase su primera contienda, sucedió algo que cambiaría totalmente el significado de aquél día. El gentío que lo rodeaba pareció apartarse súbitamente dejando un espacio libre que sus ojos siguieron irremediablemente hacia el ser más hermoso que vería nunca. Ella lo miraba con ojos de zafiro y el cabello rubio enmarcaba un rostro de suprema perfección. Llevaba una larga túnica en cuyos pliegues se apreciaban el blanco más puro de las nubes y, a la vez el azul propio de un cielo de verano que cubría un cuerpo esbelto en el que se confundían la fuerza y la delicadeza en una deliciosa contradicción. Mientras sostenía su mirada, sintió que él ya no era el centro de atención, como podía serlo si ella estaba allí, qué importaba lo demás si ella estaba allí…

Pero no quiso el destino que sucediera nada más en aquella ocasión. Elenwë se sonrojó y apartó su mirada de Turgon, el gentío se interpuso nuevamente entre los dos y aún conmocionado el noldo fue llamado a combate y se marchó, cuando la joven levantó la mirada ya no había nadie. 

Más la oportunidad que les fue arrebatada entonces les acabaría siendo devuelta con creces pues habrían de coincidir otra vez en las laderas de Túna cuando Elenwë volvía de su viaje y algunas veces más en las fiestas que los Valar organizaban cada año en Valmar. Diez años después anunciarían su compromiso pero Elenwë no había vuelto a ver a su esposo con aquella armadura desde entonces.

- Eh, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, estaba pensando…, nada, no importa.

- ¿En cuando nos conocimos?

Elenwë sonrió, le encantaba aquella complicidad, Turgon siempre sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Si, han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces…, a veces me pregunto que habría sucedido si no hubiera hecho aquél viaje a Alqualondë.

- Bueno, tampoco hace tanto, a mi me sigue quedando bien la armadura-. Bromeó.

Pero tras decir esto, la expresión de Turgon cambió, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había hecho algo terriblemente mal y buscase la forma de arreglarlo.

- Elenwë, llevas las últimas horas apoyándome en mis decisiones e intentando convencerme de que tome las correctas, y yo, a cambio, no me he preocupado por ti, ni siquiera has hablado con tu familia de todo esto y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

La elfa sonrió afablemente.

- No te preocupes, después de que se apagaran los Árboles mis padres nos acompañaron desde Taniquetil a Idril y a mí. Estábamos juntos cuando Fëanor habló en contra de los Valar y, como temía que todo esto acabaría pasando, me despedí de ellos entonces y les dije lo que tenía pensado hacer en caso de que decidieras marcharte. Además, no te atormentes por eso, ya has tenido bastante en que pensar en este tiempo como para atender también los problemas de los demás.

- Que la vida no habría merecido la pena-. Dijo Turgon tras un breve silencio.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es lo que habría pasado si no hubieras hecho aquél viaje.

- Voy a bajar a las caballerizas a enjaezar a Nixë y luego subo a buscaros, estad preparadas en unos treinta minutos-. Gritó Turgon desde la planta baja de la casa algunos minutos después. 

Eran pocos los Noldor que poseían caballos pues estaba prohibido que entrasen en la ciudad y no acostumbraban a viajar mucho o muy lejos. Sin embargo, los comerciantes, los nobles y los miembros de la familia real si que solían viajar a Valmar y a Alqualondë con asiduidad y, muchos de ellos, tenían caballos y carros. Las caballerizas estaban adosadas a la muralla exterior de Tirion de forma que había una puerta que comunicaba directamente con el exterior para que los animales no ensuciaran las calles de la ciudad. Se había acordado que nadie llevase carros debido al escarpado terreno al norte de Tirion, sin embargo, los caballos si que eran importantes especialmente para él que tendría que organizar a un gran grupo de personas. Así que a Turgon le esperaba un paseo hasta la ciudad baja para preparar a Nixë, el hermoso caballo blanco regalo de su padre.

Cubrió la cota con una capa oscura pero al abrir la puerta descubrió que había alguien esperando en el umbral. Era una mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza por una túnica negra, su rostro era de rasgos hermosos y delicados aunque había tristeza en aquellos ojos negros; no obstante, lo que más sorprendió a Turgon es que no era una Eldar. 

- Soy Saire, traigo un presente de la Señora de las Lágrimas para vos.

- Perdonadme pero no entiendo…

- No hagáis preguntas vos no tenéis tiempo y yo tampoco, no debemos intervenir en el curso del destino. Tomad, fue encargado para vos, a Yavanna, por mi señora, _ "Por_ _la ayuda prestada en el pasado, por una decisión correcta en el presente y por una esperanza en el futuro". _Éstas fueron sus palabras.- Relató mientras le entregaba una caja envuelta en un tul.- No lo abráis ahora, guardadlo, aparecerá en el momento oportuno.

Al apartar la gasa apreció una cajita hecha de oro y mithril en cuya tapa, estaban tallados los dos Árboles cada uno en su color de forma que sus ramas se entrelazaban en un complicado cierre. Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista hacia la Maia se descubrió mirando al vacío pues había desaparecido, no había rastro de ella en toda la calle.

- Será mejor que no le dé muchas vueltas.- Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Desde la puerta norte de Tirion, la ladera de Túna parecía estar cubierta de libélulas. Cientos de miles de antorchas tapizándola conformaban un espectáculo igualmente bello e inquietante pues a la luz de las estrellas era difícil distinguir a los que las llevaban y parecían flotar como las ramas de un bosque de fuego. Nada más cruzar la puerta, Ecthelion apareció delante de Turgon y su familia.

- Empezábamos a pensar que no ibas a venir.

- Deberías tener más confianza en aquél que has elegido para ser tu rey.

- Desde luego ya hablas como tal, espero que no se te suba a la cabeza…. Bueno, fuera de bromas, nuestra gente se está congregando en la zona este, hemos hecho un recuento bastante aproximado y parece que somos unos cuarenta mil contando mujeres y niños.

- ¿Y los demás grupos?

- Fëanor ha reunido unos cincuenta y cinco mil; tu padre y tu hermano alrededor de cien mil; Finarfin, Finrod, Orodreth y Nerwen lideran unos setenta mil y Angrod y Aegnor unos veinte mil. Así que en la ciudad quedan cerca de treinta mil elfos, menos de los que esperábamos.

- Bueno, quizás sea mejor que seamos más aunque lo vamos a tener más difícil para llegar a la Tierra Media. ¿Ha dicho algo Fëanor de lo que tiene pensado?

- No sabemos nada, pero parece que no le va a quedar más remedio que seguir una política de "hechos consumados", no cuenta con el apoyo suficiente para ordenar nada, no si tu padre está en contra. 

- Quizás deberíamos ir a enterarnos de los asuntos de palacio ¿no te parece?

Turgon se volvió para recibir a su hermana, montaba un caballo negro hermano de Nixë y se había puesto una armadura de cuero endurecido y labrado con exquisita finura, al cinto llevaba un sable ligeramente curvo, arma que utilizaban las pocas doncellas que sabían luchar entre los Noldor. 

- Estás muy guapa hermanita.

- Algún día me cansaré de que me saludes siempre así, pero, por ahora, puedes seguir haciéndolo.- Dijo acompañando las palabras con una amplia sonrisa.- Ya veo que tú has elegido las galas propias de tus nuevas responsabilidades. Bueno, basta de charla, deberíamos reunirnos con el resto de nuestra feliz y unida familia antes de que se les ocurra cualquier barbaridad.

- Está bien, Ecthelion, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Elenwë y a Idril con los demás? 

- Por supuesto, será un honor guiar a dos damas de tan suprema belleza.- Dijo arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Idril.- Si quieren seguirme…

Turgon se despidió de ellas, subió a Nixë y trotó hasta ponerse a la altura de su hermana.

- Bueno…, parece que ya no hay marcha atrás. Por cierto, es raro que nadie haya acudido a ti como ha pasado conmigo.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que no lo hayan hecho?

Turgon sintió el fragante olor de la brisa marina y el roce del viento en su pelo. Después de varias horas de marcha se acercaban al mar, pasarían cerca de Alqualondë y seguirían hacia el norte buscando un paso a través de los estrechos, a través del hielo crujiente. Tal como habían acordado, Fëanor avanzaba en la vanguardia seguido por Fingolfin y Fingon, por el de Finarfin y sus hijos, por el de Turgon, y por último, en la retaguardia, caminaban Aegnor y Angrod. Habían sido momentos tensos los que precedieron a la partida. No era fácil para los Noldor abandonar la ciudad que ellos mismos habían construido y que era su único hogar, además, la aparición del mensajero de Valmar no había ayudado pero las palabras de Fëanor y el poder puesto en ellas, equiparables a las mostradas en la puerta del consejo horas antes, habían bastado para convencer a casi todos de que hacían lo correcto. Ahora que la luz de plata de Mindon Eldaliéva se había perdido entre las brumas del horizonte nadie miraba ya atrás. 

Sólo una colina los separaba ya del Puerto de los Cisnes, el camino ascendía por última vez antes de bajar hacia las playas de Eldamar quedando los muros de Alqualondë a unos escasos cien metros. Cuando Turgon y la vanguardia de su grupo alcanzaban el altozano un mensajero los abordó. Le pareció que era uno de los ayudantes personales de su padre aunque no era capaz de recordar su nombre. Tras desmontar a un par de metros se acercó a Turgon y le saludó.

- Me envía vuestro padre, Fëanor ha pensado pedir ayuda a los Teleri para cruzar el mar y ha entrado en el puerto con su gente para intentar convencerlos de que nos permitan utilizar los barcos. Os pide que aguardéis aquí hasta que se sepa algo para no crear mucha confusión en los alrededores de la ciudad, nosotros nos hemos retirado hacia el oeste. Si no os importa, os pediría que advirtierais a los príncipes Aegnor y Angrod, yo voy a volver…-.

Turgon no vio la flecha pero la escuchó, escuchó el rápido silbido del penacho al rozar el viento y el tenebroso crujido de la punta al abrirse paso a través de la carne. El mensajero se llevó las manos al vientre mientras miraba al vacío con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor. Cayó de rodillas y, cuando Turgon se apresuró a sostenerlo, ya estaba muerto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba y se había muerto en sus brazos. Sin embargo, el impacto del momento no lo retuvo demasiado, el ruido de espadas, el de los cuerpos al caer al agua, los gritos… lo devolvieron bruscamente a la realidad, no había tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido.

- ¡Retiraos tras la colina, bajad las antorchas!-. Ordenó.- ¡Ecthelion, Glorfindel!

- ¿Qué ha pasado allí arriba?- Preguntó Glorfindel al reunirse con Turgon mientras éste se alejaba de la cima.

- Temo que Fëanor esté atacando el puerto para hacerse con los barcos.

- Pero, ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?-. Preguntó Ecthelion mientras se acercaba-. ¿Has visto la batalla realmente?

- Han matado a-. Failon, se llamaba Failon recordó súbitamente.- un mensajero de mi padre mientras hablaba con él, hay ruido de lucha dentro de las murallas. Coged a algunos guerreros y seguidme, los demás que protejan al grupo.

Cuando volvió a subir la colina lo acompañaban unos trescientos hombres bien armados, el rumor de la lucha volvió a llegar hasta él aunque ahora parecía más débil y disperso. 

- ¡No matéis si podéis evitarlo, utilizad los escudos y los bastones!-. Gritó-. Atacad a cualquiera que levante la mano contra otro elfo, me da igual si es Noldor o Teleri, lo importante es parar esto lo antes posible.

Pero cuando llegó al borde de la cima, mucha de su entereza se desvaneció. El viento que soplaba ahora furioso desde el mar arrancó de sus ojos las primeras lágrimas de furia y frustración.

- ¡Avanzad!-. Gritó y en voz más baja añadió-. Que los Valar nos perdonen por esto.

Aunque en su interior sabía que no habría perdón para aquello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya está, por fin lo he terminado. Espero que, por lo menos, la espera (valga la redundancia) haya merecido la pena y que os haya gustado, me ha costado mucho escribirlo porque tenía mucho que decir y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo (la universidad no me deja vivir) así que ha salido de los pocos momentos libres que he tenido. De todas formas, al final he avanzado menos de lo que quería (que raro en mí ¿verdad?) y tendré que dejar más para el próximo capítulo que, aviso, va a ser muy lacrimógeno. 

Respecto a los personajes que ya empiezan a aparecer los importantes, tomad nota, la mayoría los reconoceréis de "La Caída de Gondolin", no obstante, algunos son de propia cosecha, aquí os pongo los significados de los nombres:

_Verce: _Literalmente, "la que es libre".

_ Ettelie: _"Dama extranjera"

_Nixë (el caballo): _"Escarcha"

_Saire: _"Pena, Dolor"

Poco a poco irán apareciendo más personajes…

Bueno, y ahora agradecimientos varios:

- A Anariel y Lothluin por su asiduidad y por su apoyo (y sus buenas críticas). Espero que me perdonéis por haber tardado tanto.

- A Estela (perdóname pero el resto es muy difícil para acordarse) por su doble y halagüeña crítica.

- A Stearchica y a Aurenar por sus respectivas aclaraciones lingüísticas, mi élfico tiene que mejorar mucho todavía.

Bueno, y me parece que no me dejo a nadie. Prometo que nos veremos pronto. Tenna Ratto.


	6. En las Playas de Eldamar

6. En las Playas de Eldamar.

_En las Playas de Eldamar,_

_Mirando a las tierras mortales_

_A través de las nieblas del mar._

_Enamorada de las corrientes_

_De la espuma y de la sal_

_Pero sin olvidar que, a su espalda_

_Brilla la luz de Valimar,_

_Allí se alza, gloriosa, la joya de Elfinesse,_

_Altas las murallas y fuertes los arcos,_

_Cubierto de perlas el puerto blanco._

_Mi camino me acercó a ti,_

_Hace no mucho,_

_Si es que en esta oscuridad sin fin_

_Aún pasa el tiempo._

_Más ahora dudo de lo que vi_

_Pues aún hoy, el recuerdo_

_A mi memoria consigue herir._

_¿Qué pasó en tus muros, que pasó?_

_Los he visto caídos, roto su orgullo_

_Despojados de la belleza que en ellos hubo._

_Busqué entre tus casas blancas_

_Las risas de tus gentes,_

_Pero encontré vacías las plazas,_

_Y de luto las calles estrechas._

_Cuanto más buscaba_

_Más me invadía la pena,_

_Cuanto más buscaba…_

_¿Qué pasó en tus calles, que pasó?_

_Se han vuelto frías y oscuras_

_Henchidas de llanto y amargura._

_Recordaba las claras luces del puerto_

_Límpidas como las estrellas de Varda,_

_Pero al llegar a los fondeaderos,_

_No vi pebeteros ni lámparas_

_Sólo un brillo espectral, el brillo del fuego_

_Que quemaba las casas,_

_Se borraban las estrellas del cielo._

_¿Qué pasó en tu puerto, que pasó?_

_El agua está manchada de sangre,_

_En llamas la dársena arde._

_Mil veces navegar había visto_

_A los barcos, los cisnes del Belegaer,_

_Pero entre los diques se han perdido,_

_Sólo hay velas rasgadas_

_Y mástiles, por el hacha, hendidos._

_La blanca flota de ojos de azabache_

_Ha partido con incierto destino._

_¿Qué pasó en los muelles, que pasó?_

_Por el filo de la espada, se rompieron las amarras_

_Todo se perdió por el filo de la espada._

_En sólo una noche habló el hado,_

_¿Qué pasó en tus muros?_

_Que quemamos, destruimos y matamos._

_¿Qué pasó en tus calles?_

_Que quemamos, destruimos y matamos._

_¿Qué pasó en tu puerto?_

_Que quemamos, destruimos y matamos._

_¿Encontraremos perdón, lo encontraremos?_

_No, pues no creo que lo haya,_

_No, pues sé que no lo hay. _

En ese momento, la voz de Aredhel se quebró y no dijo nada más. Desde pequeña había preferido expresar sus sentimientos en general, y la pena en particular, con el canto antes que con la palabra, no había llorado desde la batalla de Alqualondë pues sentía que debía dar una imagen de fortaleza ante su gente para que no se viniesen abajo. Sin embargo, habían pasado ya días y no había sido capaz de esconder durante más tiempo su dolor. Ahora no podía apartar los ojos del mar, como buscando consuelo en la Tierra Media donde quizás pudiera expiar su culpa. El cielo y el océano se confundían retándose el uno al otro por ver quién podía ser más oscuro pues las estrellas se habían cubierto por una mortaja de nubes, el mundo entero estaba de luto. La larga túnica gris que llevaba desde la batalla de Alqualondë, pues había sido incapaz de volver a ponerse la armadura, se había mojado con las olas heladas que bañaban sus pies y ahora caía fría y pesada sobre sus piernas mientras la arena de la playa le arañaba. Aquél otrora bello y agradable lugar parecía haberse vuelto totalmente hostil, al menos para ellos.

Al darse la vuelta encontró la mirada de Turgon, gris como el mar al que acababa de dar la espalda.

- No fue culpa nuestra, ni tuya ni mía.- Le dijo mientras su mente volaba hacia atrás, a un momento en el que había dicho esa frase con convicción. 

- Y sin embargo, las lágrimas que luchan por salir de tus ojos no dicen lo mismo.

- Son de pena y de compasión por los que se han perdido.

- Y de rabia y asco por nosotros mismos. Nuestro camino se ha vuelto peligroso, Turgon, detrás sólo queda la culpa y delante una esperanza que se desvanece por momentos.

- Quizás se desvanezca para nosotros pero aún podemos dársela a ellos.- Dijo señalando el campamento que se extendía tras ellos.

- Ya sabes lo que les espera, ya sabes lo que nos espera. Sólo hay una forma de regresar. Para los que esgrimimos la espada en Alqualondë y sabemos lo que sucedió, sólo hay una forma de ser perdonados por los demás y por nosotros mismos, al final de todos los caminos sólo alcanzo a ver la misma suerte.

- Quizás surjan nuevas esperanzas, quizás otras lágrimas borren la sangre antes del fin.

- No para ti, ni para mí, hemos sellado nuestro destino, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. 

Mientras su hermana pasaba a su lado alejándose hacia el campamento, no pudo evitar que la memoria lo devolviera de nuevo a Alqualondë y que los recuerdos más terribles de toda su vida volvieran a él.

No había resultado difícil entrar en el puerto, ya no había arqueros en las murallas cuando Turgon y los que le acompañaban llegaron y los magos de Fëanor habían derruido algunas secciones para permitir el paso del grueso del ejército, sin embargo, había cadáveres por el suelo y signos de una violenta lucha pues, como sabría después Turgon, las tropas de Fëanor habían sido rechazadas varias veces en los muros hasta la llegada del auxilio de Fingon.

Desde el interior de la ciudad, la vista era, si cabe, más dantesca aún. El mar batía enfurecido en la dársena y los barcos que no habían salido a tiempo del puerto habían sido lanzados contra las rocas, la mayoría habían acabado embarrancando y otros habían cruzado el arco ya heridos de muerte para hundirse algunas brazas más allá acabando con la vida de muchos de los que intentaban robarlos. Pero la mirada de Turgon se dirigía ahora a las calles, la mayoría de los combates habían cesado pues los Teleri habían huido buscando la protección de las casas siendo perseguidos por Noldor enloquecidos que batían las calles quizá buscando venganza por un hermano muerto o quizá impulsados por la misma locura que les había llevado a iniciar la lucha. Sólo alrededor de la casa de Olwë continuaban las refriegas, ya que muchos Teleri se habían atrincherado en la mansión y disparaban sus arcos desde las torres y azoteas adyacentes. Mientras tanto, un grupo de Noldor dirigidos por Nerwen y Finrod se había interpuesto entre los últimos efectivos de la Guardia del Puerto, único cuerpo armado de los Teleri, y algunos de los atacantes actuando de escudos ya que ninguno de los dos bandos se atrevía a cargar contra ellos.

- ¡Ecthelion!- Gritó Turgon intentando hacerse oír entre el pandemónium de gritos y golpes- ¿Crees que tú y tus magos podríais hacer algo con los incendios? Puede que muchos hayan quedado atrapados por las llamas.- Dijo señalando las casas que ardían por obra de los conjuros y de las antorchas de los Fëanorianos 

- Supongo que podemos intentar controlarlas pero necesitaremos protección pues quedaremos vulnerables mientras tanto.

- Llévate a los que necesites. Los demás, seguidme.

Se adentró entre las calles con una compañía algo disminuida, pronto se vieron envueltos por las primeras escaramuzas.

- ¡Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!

La tropa se desplegó en pequeños grupos que fueron acabando con los combates dejando inconsciente a todo aquél al que no lograban hacer entrar en razón, la mayoría de los Teleri no les estorbaron al ver lo que estaban haciendo y muchos de los Noldor que estaban luchando se unieron a ellos. Sin embargo, algunos habían perdido demasiado aquella noche como para atender a razones y atacaban indiscriminadamente. Por su culpa se produjeron las primeras bajas entre la gente de Turgon aunque ni siquiera ellos fueron abatidos a menos que no quedara otra solución pues Glorfindel había escogido a elfos de gran confianza que, tras ver el horror que sus hermanos habían desatado y tras oír las órdenes de su rey, no estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por el odio.

Pero mientras tanto, Turgon, Glorfindel, Artue (un líder de una de las casas de guerreros) y algunos soldados se habían visto empujados hacia la mansión de Olwë y se acercaban ahora a ésta desde el oeste. La calle en la que estaban doblaba en ángulo recto hacia la derecha pero en la esquina, una lluvia de flechas venidas del otro lado los detuvo. Turgon se asomó con cautela y vio que la calle desembocaba en una plaza con sólo otras dos salidas: una pequeña callejuela en el lateral izquierdo y unos arcos que atravesaban el edificio del fondo para llegar a otra plaza, la que quedaba delimitada por las alas del palacio del Príncipe de Alqualondë. La plaza tenía dos alturas, era más baja donde ellos estaban y, justo después de la callejuela, un muro y una escalinata daban paso a una zona elevada poco más de una vara. Un nutrido grupo de Noldor se parapetaba tras el muro devolviendo el fuego de los arcos Teleri que le llegaba desde las ventanas del otro lado de la calle. Algunos más se cubrían tras la primera casa de la callejuela aunque habían quedado aislados de sus compañeros ya que, entre el muro y la casa había una zona de jardín en la que quedaban al descubierto. 

Corrieron hacia ellos y las flechas se estrellaron contra las piedras demasiado tarde y no hicieron blanco en ninguno de ellos ya que habían tomado por sorpresa a los arqueros. Cuando Turgon se resguardó tras el muro se encontró cara a cara con su hermano Fingon que lo miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó mientras se dejaba caer a su lado y comprobaba que sus elfos habían encontrado refugio.

- Me temo que no estoy haciendo nada, atacamos con demasiada rapidez y ahora nos hemos quedado atrapados, no puedo sacar a mis elfos de aquí por donde habéis llegado vosotros, somos demasiados y habría muchas bajas. Pero, parece que a ti te ha ido peor, sois muy pocos.

- Somos pocos porque no hemos atacado, hemos entrado para intentar parar los combates, el resto de la ciudad está ya prácticamente calmada.

- ¿Parar los combates? Pero si nos estaban masacrando, cuando llegué con mi gente a los muros, vi como los arqueros Teleri acometían contra la gente de Fëanor, los Valar han debido pedirles que nos retengan.- El tono de su voz cambió.- Cobardes, si quieren detenernos que se enfrenten a nosotros ellos mismos.

- ¿Pero no estabas con Atar? Un mensajero suyo… (_Atar: _Padre)

- No, me adelanté con la mayoría de las tropas para buscar un lugar donde acampar mientras él se separaba hacia el oeste. Pensaba cruzar los campos más allá del puerto cuando la lucha me sorprendió. Tras el primer ataque mi grupo quedó dividido por la Guardia del Puerto, la mayoría han seguido a uno de mis capitanes hacia los embarcaderos y el resto nos adentramos en la ciudad intentando llegar a la puerta norte, temo que si los Teleri cuentan con tropas allí carguen contra Atar y no sea capaz de defenderse de un ataque imprevisto ya que me he llevado a gran parte de las tropas. El problema es que he ido dejando elfos para proteger el avance o para ayudar a los nuestros donde lo creí necesario, por eso he llegado aquí sólo con un centenar de soldados y ahora no puedo avanzar ni retroceder.- Le interrumpió.

- ¡Ay! Aciaga es la hora en que dejamos que Fëanor liderara la marcha pues temo que muchos como tú hayan derramado la sangre de sus parientes sin conocer la causa del combate. Los Teleri no le atacaron, él entró a pedirles ayuda para cruzar el mar y creo que ocupó los barcos por la fuerza ante la negativa, eso originó la lucha. Acudiste en auxilio de los atacantes y no de los atacados.

Fingon palideció al escuchar las palabras de su hermano porque, después de lo que había visto en los primeros momentos de la lucha, le pareció que las piezas encajaban y que Turgon tenía razón en sus suposiciones. Así, todo el peso de las muertes de las que sus elfos o él mismo habían sido responsables cayó sobre sus hombros y se dio cuenta de que no había justificación posible ahora que la verdad brillaba clara ante sus ojos. No fue capaz de decir nada, no encontraba ninguna palabra remotamente apropiada y no era ni siquiera capaz de mirar a su hermano temiendo encontrar una expresión de rechazo en su rostro. 

Se sentía perdido, más de lo que lo hubiera estado nunca. Estaba en medio de la batalla y veía a los soldados disparar hacia las ventanas pero todos luchaban en el bando equivocado, no era una batalla, eran cientos de asesinatos y él era el responsable de lo que sus tropas habían hecho, ellos sólo recibían órdenes. Pensó en los que había mandado al puerto, si nadie les había advertido de su error y después de lo que él les había ordenado…, no quería ni pensarlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

- ¡Dejad de disparar!- Gritó al fin. Su propia voz le había parecido un graznido horrible y macabro.

Los elfos obedecieron pero se volvieron hacia él intentando comprender la naturaleza de tal mandato. Incapaz de mirarles, bajó la cabeza mientras una lágrima de pena, rabia y, sobre todo, culpabilidad caía sobre el suelo desde su mejilla. Turgon puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo alzó obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

- [Yo, no sabía…]- Le dijo sin palabras.

- [No te estoy culpando, no lo haría nunca. Sé que eres justo y que actúas siempre buscando lo mejor para los demás. Aún ahora tú eres mi guía, te admiro y cada día espero poder liderar a mi gente como lo harías tú].

- [Pues no deberías seguir mi ejemplo, nadie debería hacerlo. Por seguirme hoy estos elfos han segado muchas vidas innecesariamente].

- [Pero te han seguido y te seguirán ahora pues han caído en el mismo error que tú. ¿Les abandonarás, dejarás que las lágrimas te cieguen cuando más te necesitan?].

- [No puedo…].

- [Si puedes, y debes. Ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí con vida, no derramemos más sangre hoy].

Fingon bajó de nuevo la cabeza, en su interior luchaba consigo mismo, intentaba dilucidar qué hacer entre un mar de confusión. Pero cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano, había encontrado lo que buscaba y entre la pena y la rabia, en sus ojos brillaba de nuevo una luz cargada de determinación.

- Está bien, ya habrá tiempo para el lamento cuando todo acabe. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- Dijo Fingon recuperando poco a poco la fuerza de su voz a la vez que una flecha se estrellaba en el muro tras ellos y caía a sus pies.

- Parece que tienes razón en lo de que es imposible que crucemos esa calle sin tener muchas bajas, pero quizás podamos escabullirnos poco a poco por la callejuela de la izquierda, uno a uno, y corriendo no debería resultar difícil cruzar el jardín.

- Yo había pensado lo mismo pero no sé a donde lleva esa calle, podríamos meternos en un lío aún peor. 

- Me parece que pronto vamos a averiguarlo.- Dijo Turgon señalando a cuatro Noldor que llegaban corriendo desde allí y reconociendo a Ecthelion al frente de ellos.

Se detuvieron al llegar al punto en el que las casas dejaban de ofrecerles protección y, tras una breve charla con los allí parapetados, cruzaron el jardín a la vez que invocaban un hechizo de ocultamiento y confusión que hizo que los pocos arqueros que repararon en su presencia dispararan sus flechas muy lejos de sus objetivos.

- Me alegro de verte amigo mío.- Saludó Turgon.

- No creo que las noticias que traigo te alegren tanto.

- ¿Qué sucede, se han reavivado los combates?

- No, al contrario, no sé que ha sido de la gente de Fëanor a menos que todos hayan embarcado y hayan salido del puerto. De hecho, cuando entramos, casi todos los Noldor que quedaban en las calles estaban al servicio de tu padre y bajo las órdenes de Fingon.

- ¿Has hablado con mis tropas?- Le interpeló Fingon.

- ¡Por Eru! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, Fingon.- Dijo un sorprendido Ecthelion.- Sí, mientras controlábamos los incendios de las casas cercanas al puerto vimos como se retiraban, he hablado con uno de los capitanes y me ha dicho que Finrod y Nerwen habían conseguido apaciguar a la Guardia del Puerto lo suficiente como para dejarles marcharse sin derramamiento de sangre.

- Entonces, ¿no siguieron combatiendo después de que nos separáramos?

- No, se retiraron en cuanto entendieron lo que había pasado realmente.

Una sombra de alivio cruzó el rostro de Fingon pues no tenía que preocuparse por ser el causante de más muertes, sin embargo, el dolor seguía atenazándole la garganta y ese fugaz consuelo no lo apaciguó lo más mínimo.

- Pero el problema no está en el resto de la ciudad, está aquí, prácticamente todos los Noldor, incluyendo a los nuestros, Turgon, han abandonado ya la ciudad. Ahora, la Guardia del Puerto se dirige hacia aquí, son muchos y están muy furiosos, no dudarán en atacarnos en cuanto lleguen así que tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

En ese momento, Glorfindel y Artue que habían estado esperando al otro lado de las escalinatas se acercaron al grupo encorvados.

- ¿Qué está pasando, por qué no devolvemos el fuego?- Preguntó Glorfindel.

Fingon cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que decirles a los demás que habían sido engañados. Alzó la voz y contó lo que Turgon y Ecthelion le habían dicho, al igual que él, los guerreros, que habían creído luchar para proteger a su pueblo del ataque vieron que se habían convertido en asesinos por culpa de los actos de Fëanor. A partir de entonces hubo poco amor entre las casas de Fingon y de Fëanor y sólo Maedhros pediría después perdón por aquello.

- Volvamos entonces a lo que decíamos antes.- Volvió a hablar Fingon en cuanto los soldados se calmaron.- Ecthelion, ¿crees que podríamos salir por donde habéis llegado vosotros?

- No lo creo, son calles estrechas y hay tiradores en las ventanas. Nosotros éramos pocos y no vamos muy armados.- Respondió Ecthelion señalando las discretas vestiduras de su gente que cubrían las cotas ligeras con túnicas, no llevaban arcos y utilizaban espadas cortas, dagas o bastones.- Por eso nos ha resultado fácil escabullirnos, pero dudo que podamos cruzar tantos sin que haya problemas.

- Si tan sólo pudiéramos alcanzar la esquina por la que nosotros vinimos…

En ese momento, uno de los magos que acompañaban a Ecthelion se acercó y le dijo algo al oído, éste pareció aceptar la idea y le ordenó que se preparara. El elfo cogió una bolsita que colgaba de su tahalí y comenzó a envolver en un papel muy fino los polvos de su interior.

- Parece que tenemos una solución, podemos distraer a los arqueros el tiempo suficiente como para salir por la otra calle.- Alzó la voz para que todos le oyeran.- A mi señal, cerrad los ojos y corred hacia la esquina, no los abráis hasta que hayáis llegado.

Los elfos se volvieron hacia Fingon y éste asintió ordenándoles que hicieran caso a lo que se les había dicho. Recogieron los arcos y las espadas y, cuando todos estuvieron preparados, Ecthelion dio la orden. Aunque confiaba en su amigo, Turgon no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento una flecha lo alcanzaría mientras corría a ciegas hacia la esquina. Sin embargo, nada más abandonar la protección del muro pudo percibir unos fuertes fogonazos plateados a través de los párpados y, aunque algunas flechas surcaron el aire a su alrededor sólo dos alcanzaron sus objetivos, una alcanzó a un soldado de su hermano pero la cota lo salvó de una herida grave y la otra atravesó el antebrazo izquierdo de Artue que tampoco se detuvo y llegó hasta la esquina con los demás.

- Menos mal que tenías una forma segura de hacernos cruzar.- Se quejó el guerrero mientras el propio Ecthelion le sacaba la flecha.- Nunca te fíes de un mago.

- A lo mejor preferías quedarte ahí, después de todo, sólo ha habido dos heridos y hemos pasado casi ciento treinta elfos.

- ¿Qué eran esos polvos?- Preguntó Turgon.

- Bueno, te diré que fueron ideados por Ilmarë y que las sirvientas de Varda los utilizan muy a menudo para crear lámparas y otros objetos luminosos pero nosotros les hemos dado un uso algo más descontrolado. Si quieres, algún día te enseñaré a fabricarlos.

- Muy instructivo les interrumpió Glorfindel.- Pero si ya has acabado con el vendaje deberíamos marcharnos.

Corrieron rápidos pues conocían bien la ruta para llegar a la zona de la muralla por la que habían entrado. Las calles estaban desiertas y silenciosas, de vez en cuando se topaban con algún cadáver en el suelo pero parecía que las luchas más cruentas no habían llegado tan lejos y que los soldados de Turgon o los de los hijos de Finarfin habían hecho bien su trabajo y disuelto los enfrentamientos. Turgon pensó en cuantas mujeres no lucharían en aquellos momentos por salvar la vida de maridos o hijos heridos en las casas de su alrededor, o viceversa pues había visto muchas mujeres Teleri empuñando espadas y arcos en esas mismas calles. También se preguntó cuantas mujeres Noldor no volverían a ver a sus esposos caídos entre las aguas o las calles del Puerto de los Cisnes. Turgon corría al lado de su hermano en la vanguardia del grupo y al alcanzar un cruce de calles ocurrió algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Realmente no lo vio ni lo oyó venir, quizás como una sombra que se escapa por el rabillo del ojo o el filo de una espada que silva débilmente al cortar el aire; pero sintió claramente su presencia y el peligro que entrañaba y su reacción fue totalmente instintiva. Se volvió hacia su hermano a la vez que desenvainaba la espada prácticamente sin darse cuenta, la hoja, brillante como un espejo, pues no había sido utilizada aún, pasó entre el torso de Fingon y su brazo mientras su hermano le obligaba a bajar la cabeza con la mano que no empuñaba la espada y se acercaba a él en parte como abrazo protector y en parte para que la espada alcanzara su objetivo. El cuchillo que iba dirigido al cuello de Fingon sólo alcanzó a herir el brazo de Turgon que vio por encima del hombro de su hermano como su espada se hundía en el cuerpo de un Teleri frenando en seco su carrera. Unos ojos inyectados en sangre y una expresión de odio irrefrenable fueron lo único que Turgon recordaría del atacante antes de que éste cayera al suelo revelando una turba enloquecida de Teleri, algunos de la Guardia del Puerto, que se acercaba a ellos tras él.

La espada brillaba ahora roja en la mano de Turgon, era la primera vez que mataba a alguien y ni siquiera había querido hacerlo. Todo sucedía con una lentitud asfixiante. Fingon, reaccionando y dándose la vuelta dispuso a los elfos para resistir el ataque incitándolos a causar las menores bajas posibles. Pero no fue así y Turgon tuvo que reaccionar, salir de su mutismo y derramar más sangre pues no se podía razonar con los Teleri. Atacaron desesperados y desesperanzados dispuestos a matar y morir y no había forma de detenerlos sin abatirlos. Eran tantos, luchaban con tanta fiereza y desprecio por el dolor que era imposible dejarlos inconscientes, detenerlos era casi sinónimo de matarlos. 

Pero los Noldor eran más e iban mejor armados por lo que acabaron imponiéndose. Algunos de los elfos lloraban mientras se veían obligados a clavar sus espadas en cuerpos sin armadura para protegerse a ellos o a sus compañeros de armas y cuando el último de los Teleri, que llevaba ya clavadas seis flechas, fue abatido por el séptimo virote mientras intentaba apuñalar a Glorfindel, los vencedores contemplaron horrorizados una calle sembrada de heridos y muertos y sus lamentos se mezclaban con los de los vencidos. Fingon y Turgon ordenaron que se atendiera tanto a los Noldor como a los Teleri malheridos pero éstos no lo permitieron y tuvieron que marcharse sin acercarse a ellos. Eran ahora sólo ochenta elfos los que les seguían y doce de ellos habían salido mal parados del combate, de los setenta Teleri que les habían atacado, diecinueve eran incapaces de moverse y el resto viajaba ya hacia las estancias de Mandos. 

- Hasta ahora pensaba que sería capaz de hacer lo correcto.- Le dijo Turgon a su hermano mientras cruzaban las murallas encaladas y salían de la ciudad.

- No nos ha quedado otra opción.

- Pero eso no nos justifica, nada justifica unas manos manchadas con la sangre de hermanos. Esto nos perseguirá siempre.

- Yo…, siento haberos metido en esto, si me hubiera dado cuenta…- Respondió Fingon desviando la mirada.

- No, no quería decir que tú tuvieras la culpa. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.- Se apresuró a aclarar Turgon dándose cuenta de que sin quererlo estaba culpando a su hermano.- Además, aunque hubieras sabido la verdad, ¿no hubieras acudido en ayuda de Fëanor?

- Hace unas horas lo hubiera hecho, ahora no lo sé.

No habaron más mientras se alejaban de Alqualondë cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. Se dirigieron al norte, hacia donde suponían que esperaban las gentes de su padre pues la mayoría de los elfos estaban al servicio de Fingon y no querían separarse antes de saber que no había peligro fuera de los muros de la ciudad. Además, Turgon había pedido a Iste que guiara a los suyos hacia las huestes de Fingolfin para que estuvieran más protegidos juntos. Iste, señora de la única casa de sabios y adivinos que había seguido a Turgon, había quedado al mando ante la falta del Rey, Ecthelion y Glorfindel ya que había demostrado con creces merecerse el calificativo de elfa sabia y prudente aún en su desconcertante juventud.

- Gracias a Eru que estáis bien.- Los recibió Aredhel en cuanto los vio acercarse a donde ella esperaba con Fingolfin.- Con todo lo que ha pasado temía que no consiguierais salir de la ciudad.

Fingolfin, que estaba cerca se acercó también a recibir a sus hijos, su cara mostraba que había estado muy preocupado por ellos. Algunos elfos llegaron para llevarse a los heridos.

- Incluso nosotros hemos tenido que luchar,- Continuó Aredhel.- algunos Teleri salieron de la ciudad huyendo de los combates, no eran muchos pero parecían enloquecidos. Nos pillaron desprevenidos, Atar había dispuesto las tropas cubriendo todo el grupo por lo que un ataque concentrado en uno de los flancos se abrió paso a través de las defensas… creo que nos buscaban a nosotros, bueno, no sé si a nosotros en concreto pero sí a los líderes del grupo y no les importaba abrirse paso entre mujeres y niños. Uno se nos acercó, yo tenía un arco cerca y… fue horrible.

- Y Elenwë e Idril, ¿las has visto?- Le interrumpió Turgon más preocupado ante la posibilidad de que ellas también hubieran sido atacadas.

- Llegaron más tarde.- Le respondió.- Tu gente se reunió con nosotros hace una hora, están en la zona sur. También han llegado algunos soldados desde el puerto hace poco.

- Nos vamos entonces.- Dijo Turgon volviéndose hacia Glorfindel, Ecthelion y Artue.

- Fëanor ha embarcado y se dirige ahora al norte. Nosotros debemos decidir qué hacer así que, por ahora seguiremos avanzando hacia el norte también y cuando nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente nos reuniremos con mi hermano y vuestros primos. Te enviaré a alguien para que te avise.- Dijo Fingolfin despidiéndose de su hijo.

- ¡Turgon! Ya era hora de que llegases.- Saludó Iste al ver aparecer a su rey entre el gentío.- Por cierto, deberías cuidar mejor a los que están a tu servicio, a mi hermano le va a quedar una cicatriz nada bonita en el brazo.

- Eso díselo a Ecthelion, ya sabes que no me meto en como trata a sus magos.- Le respondió sonriendo por primera vez en horas contento de ver que la inocencia de su pueblo seguía intacta. Al menos, por ahora.

Turgon conocía a Iste desde que nació y era amigo de sus padres, ella lo había llamado siempre "el tío Turgon" y, dado que su sabiduría era mucho más venerable que la de él y que su carácter jovial gozaba de fama en media Tirion, era de esperar que nunca le tuviese mucho respeto aún siendo su rey. No obstante, el Noldo la quería como a una hija y era consciente de su valía y por eso la había puesto al mando tras Ecthelion y Glorfindel. Turgon la saludó y le preguntó donde podía encontrar a su esposa y a su hija y, tras pedir que se encargaran de los heridos se encaminó hacia donde le esperaban.

Elenwë le abrazó nada más verle e Idril, después de aceptar que aquél hombre sucio y medio cubierto de sangre era su padre también corrió a abrazarle. A la niña no se le había ocultado nada de lo que estaba pasando por lo que no le fue muy difícil aceptar que su padre hubiera participado en la batalla. Sólo después entendería las repercusiones de aquello.

- Me alegro mucho de haberos mantenido alejadas de todo esto.- Dijo Turgon a Elenwë.- No tendréis que vivir con esta culpa.

- Yo también me alegro, por Idril pues a mi no me importaría haber vivido lo que tú. No verlo no significa que no haya pasado y sé que has hecho lo que has debido aunque no lo haya visto.

- Fingon me dijo lo mismo pero… ¿Cuándo matar es hacer lo debido?

Elenwë no contestó.

- De hecho es de eso de lo único de lo que estoy orgulloso, de que vosotras y mi hermana no hayáis tenido que entrar en la ciudad.- Continuó Turgon.

- Pero… Aredhel entró en Alqualondë con tu padre y algunos elfos a buscaros, fueron desde la puerta norte al puerto y no encontraron a nadie, vivo, claro. 

- No me ha dicho…

- Ya sabes como es tu hermana, por muy afectada que esté por todo esto nunca lo reconocerá abiertamente, no dejará que se la vea débil. Al menos mientras pueda evitarlo.

Tras unas horas de marcha hacia el norte, Turgon recibió la llamada de su padre y se encaminó al campamento de Fingolfin acompañado de Iste ya que había preferido dejar descansar a Ecthelion y Glorfindel pero quería llevar consigo a un consejero, a alguien que representase la voz de su pueblo si es que había que tomar alguna decisión. Además, Turgon había delegado mucha responsabilidad en ella desde que salieron de Tirion, sabía que podía confiar en ella pero dudaba de que estuviera preparada por lo que estaba decidido a darle toda la experiencia que por su edad no atesoraba. Ella había respondido bien al desafío y su eficiencia era encomiable por lo que Turgon había decidido llevarla a modo de premio. La joven estaba encantada de poder asistir a un "consejo real" y caminaba sonriente al lado de su rey. Aunque entendía y asumía la gravedad de los asuntos a tratar, era imposible quitarle la expresión de optimismo de su rostro.

Habían encontrado un paraje recogido en el que acampar, era la ladera de una colina que descendía hacia el mar dando la espalda al Calacirya, había árboles, un manantial y espacio suficiente para acoger a buena parte de la hueste mientras que el resto habían buscado refugio en el valle dominado por la colina. Se había levantado un pabellón para Fingolfin en las lindes de un pequeño bosquecillo y, cuando Turgon e Iste entraron, sólo quedaban por llegar Angrod y Aegnor. Iste fue a saludar a Aredhel de la que era una buena amiga mientras Nerwen se acercaba a Turgon con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Por qué la has traído?

- ¿A quién?

- A Iste.

- La mayoría habéis traído a gente de vuestra confianza.- Dijo señalando a la concurrencia.

- Pero, ¿Ella? A quién se le ocurre.

- Yo confío en su juicio.

- Y no digo que no debas hacerlo pero reconoce que es insoportable.

- No veo por qué.

- Mírala, hasta ahora parece feliz. Siempre sonriendo, que idiota.

- Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

- ¿Y qué? Yo tampoco. Pero hoy han muerto muchos elfos y yo conocía a varios. He visto a muchos de los míos levantar su espada contra sus hermanos, incluso Finrod se ha visto obligado a derramar sangre. Y tú también, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

- ¿Te sentirías mejor si ella se sintiera peor? Ella también tiene motivos: su hermano está herido y el resto de su familia se ha quedado en Tirion. Cada uno afronta esto como puede, Fingon está hundido, Aredhel intenta mostrarse impasible, tú estás furiosa con el mundo y ella simplemente intenta animar al resto. ¿Qué actitud es la mejor?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a analizar mis sentimientos?- Dijo aumentando el tono de voz aunque volvió a bajarlo pues algunos se volvieron hacia ella.- Yo…, lo siento, supongo que lo estoy pagando contigo.

Sin embargo, cuando se volvió para acercarse a Finrod lanzó una mirada a Iste capaz de agriar la leche, la joven, que se fijó en ello, se limitó a sonreír. En ese momento entraron Angrod y Aegnor. Fingolfin y Finarfin pidieron a sus hijos y al resto de los reunidos que guardaran silencio.

- Nos hemos reunido para decidir cuál será el camino de los Noldor tras este día funesto.- Comenzó Fingolfin.- Todos hemos visto hoy más de lo que…

Se habló mucho en aquella reunión pues había disparidad de opiniones respecto a lo que se debía hacer desde entonces. Finarfin defendía que había que volver a Valimar y pedir perdón por lo que habían hecho, creía que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos como para continuar; por su parte, sus hijos, Aredhel y el propio Turgon querían continuar pero romper totalmente su vínculo con las gentes de Fëanor mientras que Fingolfin y Fingon preferían seguir avanzando y esperar que Fëanor acudiera a ellos para explicarse por lo sucedido. Aunque Fingon era el que más había sufrido la traición de su tío quería que éste hablara pues en su fuero interno, su amistad con Maedhros y Maglor lo inducía a pensar que debía haber una explicación plausible.

No obstante, Turgon dudaba a cada momento más de ello, especialmente después de lo que había oído por parte de Finrod. Su primo había enviado mensajeros a Alqualondë antes de saber que Fëanor entraría en la ciudad, quería comunicar su partida a la familia de su madre. Ellos avanzaban cerca de la costa por lo que los mensajeros tuvieron que subir a la misma colina en la que después Turgon contemplaría la muerte de Failon para alcanzar las puertas; desde allí, lo vieron todo. Así supieron que Fëanor salió de la ciudad tras parlamentar para esperar a su ejército y que asaltó los muros después de reunir los suficientes soldados siendo rechazado fuera de la ciudad varias veces hasta que Fingon acudió en su auxilio desde el oeste. Antes de retirarse para avisar a Finrod, pudieron ver además que las tropas de Fëanor se retiraron del combate en cuanto recibieron la ayuda y se dirigieron hacia el puerto, destruyendo y matando, donde algunos barcos habían sido ya ocupados. Una vez embarcados zarparon sin preocuparse de lo que dejaban atrás. 

Pero, aún sabiendo todo esto, al final prevaleció la opinión de Fingolfin pues ninguno quiso cargar con la responsabilidad de juzgar a su pariente apresuradamente y no darle la opción de defenderse. Además, aunque ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar que era necesario utilizar las naves Teleri para cruzar el Belegaer por mucho dolor que hubiese costado conseguirlas, todos sabían que sería muy difícil y que requeriría demasiado tiempo construir una flota lo suficientemente grande como para transportarlos a todos.

Los pasos a su espalda hicieron volver a Turgon de entre sus recuerdos. Se volvió para encontrarse con Glorfindel que lo observaba algo preocupado.

- Te estaba buscando, Aredhel me dijo que se encontró contigo aquí hace horas, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, mirar el mar, supongo.

- Pues me temo que se acabó la vida contemplativa. Fëanor ha desembarcado hace diez minutos.- Dijo señalando las rocas que separaban la playa en la que estaban y otra algo más al norte.

- Ha tardado un mes…

- Si, y ahora parece que tiene mucha prisa. Fingolfin os ha convocado en media hora en su pabellón. Parece que al fin tu tío va a dar explicaciones.

- Permíteme que lo dude. Busca a Ecthelion y a Iste, sea lo que sea lo que tenga que decirnos me gustaría que vosotros también lo oyerais. Yo iré ahora mismo.

Mientras su amigo se alejaba hacia el campamento, Turgon se volvió para contemplar el mar otra vez, la marea había subido y el agua casi llegaba hasta sus pies. Entonces, quizás traído por la brisa, quizás por el rumor de las olas o por sus propios pensamientos le llegó el eco de la canción de su hermana:

_¿Encontraremos perdón, lo encontraremos?_

_No, pues no creo que lo haya,_

_No, pues sé que no lo hay. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente pensaba que no lo iba a acabar nunca. Al final he escrito mucho más de lo previsto y contado mucho menos, qué raro que me pase ¿verdad? No estoy muy convencido del capítulo así que dejad vuestras sugerencias. ¿Creéis que algún día llegaré a la Tierra Media? Empiezo a dudarlo por que, si cada vez que voy a escribir un capítulo no llego ni a la mitad… Paciencia, qué se le va a hacer. Arghhh!!! Me estoy enrollando otra vez.

Por cierto, he aquí un par de apéndices que espero que os sean de utilidad para seguir el fic.

APÉNDICE A: DE LAS MEDIDAS DE ARDA

Si os habéis fijado en este capítulo (voy a cambiar los demás) he utilizado las medidas de longitud que utiliza Tolkien, me ha parecido más apropiado. Os pongo las equivalencias para que os hagáis una idea. (Algunas no las he utilizado pero quizás lo haga):

1 braza = 183 cm

1 vara = 90 cm

1 estadio = 220 m

1 legua = 4'8 Km

1 pulgada = 23 mm (no es muy apropiad pero no sé cuál usar para distancias cortas, se admiten ideas)

APÉNDICE B: DE LAS CASAS FIELES A TURGON

Como voy presentando poco a poco a los líderes de las casas principales (que empezarán a ser protagonistas poco a poco) os los voy a poner todos para que no os perdáis (No quiere decir que suponga que os vayáis a perder, la verdad es que también me viene bien a mí). Helos aquí con el significado de sus nombres entre paréntesis excepto los de los personajes extraídos de las obras de Tolkien (Este contenido está sujeto a posibles modificaciones por parte del autor).

1 Magos – Ecthelion (..)m.

2 Guerreros – Glorfindel (..)m.

3 Guerreros – Artue (Noble + fuerte)m.

4 Cazadores – Duilin (..)m.

5 Exploradores – Verce ("La que es libre")f.

6 Constructores – Penlod (..)m.

7 Leñadores – Galdor (..)m.

8 Arqueros – Egalmoth (..)m.

9 Herreros – Rog (..)m.

10 Curanderos – Ehtele (Primavera)f.

11 Curtidores – Varno (Defensor)m.

12 Orfebres – Alassar (lit "Alegría de la piedra")m.

13 Ingenieros – Sérener (Hombre de paz)m.

14 Armeros – Aranwë (..)m.

15 Mercaderes – Ettelie (Dama extranjera)f.

16 Sabios/Diplomáticos/Adivinos – Iste (Sabiduría)f.

17 Tejedores – Melwe (Amigable)f.

18 Bardos – Huornis ("Mujer de coraje")f.

(las m/f a la derecha indican el sexo del personaje).

Bueno, ya sabéis que se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias (incluso en los nombres que aún no he utilizado) y ahora, agradecimientos:

Lothluin: Gracias por la asiduidad y por animarme a darme más prisa, con respecto a lo de darle muchas vueltas a lo mismo, me temo que no puedo evitarlo pero se hace lo que se puede.

Elanta: (después de que mi ordenador intente sustituir Elanta por Planta repetidas veces) Gracias por dejarte caer por mi fic y a ver que pasa con la Dama Blanca que la tienes muerta de asco.

Elloith: Me temo que tu visión de Fëanor no es compartida por un servidor asi que no te enfades si lo pongo a caldo.

Aurenar: Lo de Aredhel forma parte del misterio pero ya veremos. Siento haber tardado tanto y gracias por el entusiasmo de los reviews.

Pues después de agradecer a mi escaso pero selecto público sólo me queda prometer… (Si a Planta (digo Elanta) le funciona, ¡Qué Balrogs!) PREMIO (el que esté en mayúsculas no significa que sea un gran premio pero bueno) para los que dejen reviews a "En las Playas de Eldamar". Un gran abrazo y Tenna Rato.


	7. Hacia los Fríos del Norte

7. Hacia los Fríos del Norte.

Cuando Turgon entró en la improvisada tienda en la que tendría lugar la reunión, vio que sólo habían llegado su padre y sus hermanos así como algunos elfos de confianza que les servían de consejeros. Glorfindel, Ecthelion e Iste le esperaban también. Tras saludar a todos se acercó a hablar con ellos.

- ¿Has hablado ya con Galdor?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Iste.

- Si, por ahora los leñadores no están teniendo problemas para encontrar madera suficiente para cubrir las necesidades del campamento aunque las perspectivas más al norte no son tan halagüeñas.

- De todas formas a los batidores les resulta cada vez más difícil alejarse hacia allí. El terreno es abrupto y tardan mucho en avanzar. Si en una semana no son capaces de recorrer más de veinte leguas, podríamos tardar años en recorrerlas con todo el grupo.- Intervino Ecthelion.

- Por eso esta reunión se presenta tan importante. Hace pocos días no creo que hubiera sido capaz de hablar siquiera con mi tío, sin embargo, ahora, aunque me repugna utilizar la flota Teleri, veo con claridad que tarde o temprano se hará imprescindible para llegar a la Tierra Media e incluso para seguir avanzando hacia el norte.- Arguyó Turgon.

Estaba muy satisfecho de sus consejeros, él únicamente los había incentivado a ocuparse de determinados ámbitos de la guía del grupo y ellos solos se habían fijado sus "dominios". Glorfindel se ocupaba de todo lo referente a las tropas, Iste se centraba en mantener en pie y en funcionamiento cada campamento que establecían y Ecthelion en conseguir que, entre parada y parada todo transcurriera de la mejor forma posible.

- De todas formas, el mayor problema sigue siendo la comida, aún tenemos bastante de las provisiones que trajimos de Tirion, quizá para un mes más. Pero los cazadores no están teniendo mucho éxito en sus salidas ni tampoco los campesinos que han intentado buscar bayas o frutos en los bosques.- Continuó Iste.- En ese sentido, aunque por ahora creo que podríamos desenvolvernos bien, contar con la flota Teleri podría ser una ventaja aún mayor, la pesca sería una buena solución a largo plazo.

- Esperemos que, al menos, Fëanor tenga una actitud más humilde ahora, no sé si deberíamos tratar con alguien que no se sintiese culpable después de lo que ha pasado.- Dijo Ecthelion.

- Yo no contaría con eso…, y lo peor es que no parece que tengamos otra opción.

Después de que Glorfindel expresara el pensamiento de los cuatro en esta última frase, se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Turgon vio que su hermana le hacía señales para que se acercara desde el otro lado de la estancia.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Mejor, supongo que me ha ayudado el no callarme más. Pero también me ha hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Después de este mes de viaje, está claro que no podemos mantener nuestra posición de romper totalmente nuestra relación con Fëanor. Sin embargo, no podemos vendernos a él; por lo que estoy oyendo ha pasado de ser alguien a quién perdonar a un líder a quién seguir con la excusa de que "es la única opción". ¡Por Eru, a falta de una decisión, la mayoría ya le dan el título de Rey Supremo! Se lo hubieran negado hace un mes por simple antipatía y se lo dan después de una matanza. Pues se ha dicho que "Un reinado que comienza con sangre…

- No pronuncies vaticinios siniestros, las hebras de nuestro destino están ahora tan entretejidas con las del suyo que no creo que ni Vairë sea capaz de distinguirlas. Cuidado entonces, no sea que se corte el hilo equivocado. Pero, ¿qué opinan ellos?- Dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia su padre y su hermano.

- ¿Ellos? Siguen creyendo que hay una explicación para todo y que Fëanor la traerá debajo del brazo en cuanto llegue.- Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por su rostro.- Sólo deseo que esa esperanza no les haga más difícil enfrentarse a la realidad.

- Creo que en su interior ya han aceptado que no hay disculpa posible, ven la verdad tan claramente como nosotros, simplemente buscan una forma de entenderla.

- Pronto sabremos si hay algo que entender.- Respondió Aredhel mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la entrada. Fëanor había llegado.

Entró seguido de sus hijos, la misma pose altanera en todos ellos salvo en Maedhros y Maglor que no fueron capaces de mirar directamente a sus primos y se retiraron a un lado de la sala en cuanto les fue posible. Los saludos fueron fríos y, tras ellos, todos aguardaron en silencio la llegada de Finarfin.

Unos minutos después, Nerwen cruzaba el mismo umbral seguida por su familia, sus ojos centellearon débilmente al encontrarse de frente con su tío y, durante un instante ambos sostuvieron sus miradas, la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. En él se reflejaba la esencia de los Noldor elevada a su máxima potencia, el cabello negro azabache enmarcaba un rostro de facciones severas, duras y frías como la hoja de una espada; y los ojos grises brillaban con una llama poderosa e indómita. Y en ella se habían unido los rasgos de los tres linajes de los Eldar, tocada del oro más puro; una expresión de firmeza y decisión; y unos ojos azules e insondables como el mar, en los que brillaba, clara, la luz de las estrellas. Él parecía tener una altura inconmensurable, amenazadora y poderosa como las montañas pero ella era de una belleza arrebatadora y sutil al mismo tiempo como la luz de la mañana en las copas de los árboles.

Tras ese momento de incertidumbre, la joven bajó la cabeza y Fëanor sonrió. Unos instantes después todos se habían sentado alrededor de la improvisada mesa que presidía la estancia, poco más que un par de tablas sobre un enorme tocón. 

- En primer lugar, me alegro de que estéis todos bien y os felicito por haber organizado este campamento con tan encomiable eficiencia.- Comenzó Fëanor tomando la palabra.- No obstante, es necesario que empecemos a tomar decisiones sobre cómo organizar las siguientes etapas de nuestro viaje. Lamentablemente, el Belegaer es excesivamente ancho tan cerca de la Cintura de Arda por lo que, aún con la flota, sería muy arriesgado cruzarlo desde aquí. Creo que la mejor solución es que continuemos viajando hacia el norte, hacia los estrechos, no creo que tengamos problemas si vosotros desde tierra podéis encargaros de las necesidades que tengamos, especialmente agua y madera mientras que nosotros intentaremos suministraros toda la pesca que sea posible…

Los que no habían venido acompañándolo miraban a Fëanor con creciente incredulidad, en el caso de los hijos de Finarfin, la incredulidad se mezclaba con un profundo desprecio y Fingon, que no había hablado en contra de su tío antes, apenas podía contener la rabia. Al fin no pudo soportarlo más y lo interrumpió con una expresión que nunca antes habían visto en él y que pocas veces verían después.

- Como te atreves…- Comenzó negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza y hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que Fëanor callase.- Como te atreves a venir aquí, a reunirnos y comenzar a disponer a tu voluntad después de lo que ha pasado. ¿Es que no te merecen ningún respeto los que murieron en Alqualondë? ¿No nos vas a explicar…- Se interrumpió un segundo para comenzar de nuevo casi gritando- No me vas a explicar por qué atacaste a gentes casi indefensas y por qué me hiciste creer que eras tú el atacado? ¿A caso no sabes que mientras tú robabas los barcos mis hombres morían y mataban innecesariamente?

Fingon calló y se encaró a su tío esperando su respuesta. Las manos del noldo se aferraban a la mesa engarrotadas. Sin embargo Fëanor prácticamente lo ignoró y se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

- No deberíais traer a vuestros hijos a las reuniones importantes si no sois capaces de controlarlos.- Dijo mirando significativamente a Nerwen.

- Padre, no creo…- Intervino entonces Maedhros intentando apaciguar las cosas, pero enmudeció tras encontrarse con la mirada iracunda de Fëanor.

- No son sólo nuestros hijos, según parece, los que deben ser controlados.- Habló al fin Fingolfin manteniendo la calma.- ¿O es que, quizá, la culpa es más tuya que suya? No me pidas que los controle puesto que ellos están aquí con tanto derecho como nosotros. Representan a aquellos que los siguen y ante ellos han de responder, no ante ti. No obstante tú has hecho algo que nos afecta a todos y, aunque yo prometí seguirte y enfrentarme a Morgoth contigo, no estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo a toda costa, no si para ello he de acabar con la vida de mis hermanos. Ni siquiera los Silmarils valen tanto.

- ¿Hermanos?- Se burló Fëanor.- Desde luego, no son mis hermanos. Sin nosotros vivirían en covachas en los acantilados pero cuando acudimos a ellos anteponen sus ridículas barcas a nuestra amistad. Tan traicioneros e interesados como Ossë al que llaman amigo pero que tampoco acudió en su ayuda. No me extrañaría que se hubiera confabulado de nuevo con Morgoth, pero me da igual, ¡Que el mar que tanto aman se los lleve a todos! Pero vosotros, por mezclada que esté vuestra sangre y por muchas lealtades que creáis sentir hacia otros pueblos, deberíais recordar que, ante todo, sois príncipes de los Noldor y, por supuesto que debéis responder ante vuestro pueblo, pero también ante mí, al menos por derecho.

- Esto ya no me lo puedo creer.- Dijo Finrod con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.- ¡No sólo te comportas altivamente cuando deberías estar avergonzado, sino que acudes a los que te ayudaron por lealtad y que tú engañaste, les llamas mestizos con desprecio y luego reclamas reinar sobre ellos! Has llegado demasiado lejos y no tenemos por qué consentirlo. Sólo te sigue poco más de un sexto de los Noldor ¿Se supone que deben gobernar por encima de las otras cinco partes?

Se hizo un silencio, las dos partes sopesaban en qué medida necesitaban a la otra para continuar pero Fingon no estaba en condiciones de especular sobre esos temas.

- Aún no has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas.

- Pero, ¿es que aún no lo entiendes?- Le respondió Nerwen.- Claro que ha respondido a las preguntas. Ya te ha dicho que no le merecen ningún respeto los Teleri y es obvio que si los atacó era porque quería los barcos y le daba igual derramar sangre con tal de salirse con la suya. Y, respecto a si sabía la situación en la que te encontrabas tú mientras, pues no lo sé, pero no creo que le importara mucho entonces y, evidentemente, no le importa ahora.

- Ya que no te defiendes, ¿debo suponer que las tesis de Nerwen son ciertas?- Preguntó Fingon tras esperar unos instantes.

- ¿Defenderme?- Graznó Fëanor.- Maldito insolente, ¿cómo te atreves…

Pero no terminó la frase pues Turgon golpeó la mesa con el puño con bastante fuerza. Todos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos pero no encontraron ira en su rostro, más bien parecía hastiado de la conversación y, como un maestro en su escuela, llamaba la atención de los demás y les conminaba a callarse.

- Todo esto me parece totalmente estéril.- Dijo con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz.- No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, intercambiando insultos velados e improperios menos sutiles hasta que Eru nos fulmine. Creía que éramos todos lo suficientemente adultos como para estar a la altura de las circunstancias pero ya veo que no, y no me refiero sólo a Fëanor, porque vosotros estáis bailando con la música que él os ha impuesto por mucho que creáis dominar los pasos. Yo, al menos, no pienso caer en ese juego.

Los pensamientos de Turgon volaban atrás en el tiempo mientras hablaba, los largos años de indolente serenidad en Tirion le parecieron frívolos e insulsos. Sólo Elenwë e Idril le importaban, sólo ellas habían hecho que su vida tuviera algún sentido, el resto nunca había sido importante y él nunca se lo había tomado muy en serio. Siempre había afrontado los problemas cotidianos con ligereza y jovialidad, así se había ganado el corazón de la gente pero no su confianza. Ahora eso tenía que cambiar, ya no se enfrentaba a una ridícula disputa entre tenderos sino al destino de su pueblo, de nada valían ya la labia ni las palabras vacías, de nada servía intentar convencer a otros así, era el momento de actuar y de hacerlo con firmeza, de demostrar las cosas antes de plantearlas.

Precisamente este cambio de actitud era lo que mantenía la sorpresa entre los que lo rodeaban. No conocían esa parte de él, incluso algunos no le creían capaz de actuar fríamente, sin dejarse llevar. Por eso todos aguardaban observando a alguien a quien creían conocer pero que ahora se les revelaba distinto. Turgon percibió tanto la especial atención como el desconcierto y decidió jugar su mayor baza.

- Como digo, no puedo permitirme perder más el tiempo, mis consejeros me han informado de ciertos asuntos que tengo que atender sin demora y, como parece que no vamos a llegar a ninguna conclusión importante me temo que debo volver a mis obligaciones.- Iste lo miró un tanto extrañada pero enseguida cambió de expresión pues creyó adivinar lo que se proponía. Turgon se volvió hacia Fëanor aunque siguió dirigiéndose a todos.- No obstante, debo rogaros que antes de convocar una reunión valoréis la importancia de lo que tenéis que decir, comprended que todos estamos muy ocupados en estos momentos.

Se levantó e indicando a sus consejeros que lo siguieran se dispuso a abandonar el pabellón. Las miradas de los demás lo seguían mientras apartaba la tela de la puerta.

Esto era algo que, desde luego no entraba en los planes de Fëanor. Había venido dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera y a discutir hasta salirse con la suya. Sabía que quizá la oposición de su familia sería grande pero, a la larga, él tenía todas las de ganar pues ese era su juego y lo dominaba a la perfección. Se había preparado para defenderse de cualquier reproche, más aún, creía poder manipularlos hasta volver sus palabras contra ellos mismos y conseguir que sus argumentos sonaran ridículos. Sin embargo, esto era algo que no esperaba, Turgon había mostrado una indiferencia glacial ante él y, ahora, tomaba una posición contra la que no podía defenderse y se negaba a escucharle. Si le dejaba salir de allí, los demás se marcharían detrás con la sensación de que tenían razón y de que habían vencido en aquel lance. Poco importaba lo que hiciera entonces, no volverían a reunirse con él si no aceptaba sus condiciones desde el principio. Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, si querían que pidiese perdón por lo sucedido, bien, eso haría. Más valía disculparse ahora que sufrir peores consecuencias después. Ya habría tiempo para ajustar las cuentas, desde luego que lo habría. 

- Espera.- Dijo al fin Fëanor y no había ya acritud en su voz.- Quizás no haya empezado con buen pie pero sí que tengo cosas importantes que decir.

Sin que nadie la viera, pues se encontraba de espaldas a los demás, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Turgon, pero cuando se volvió estaba grave de nuevo.

- En ese caso te escucho.

Hacía fresco y lloviznaba ligeramente sobre el campamento cuando Turgon se dirigía hacia su tienda. No obstante, el elfo agradecía el poder despejarse un poco después de las interminables horas de intensa reunión que habían seguido a su pulso con Fëanor. La verdad es que todo había ido mejor de lo esperado ya que Fëanor había terminado por pedir perdón por lo sucedido en Alqualondë y mostrar un arrepentimiento necesario aunque no necesariamente verdadero. Había renunciado por el momento a reclamar el título de Rey Supremo y había aceptado que las decisiones debían tomarse sólo con el consenso de la familia real ya que cada miembro representaba una porción del Alto Consejo de Tirion y por tanto del pueblo de los Noldor. Tras acordar estas bases que Fingolfin Finarfin y sus hijos consideraban imprescindibles para continuar el viaje en convivencia, habían pasado a tratar temas más prácticos que concernían a la organización de los campamentos, de las tropas y al uso de la flota. Sobre este último punto, todos excepto Fëanor prefirieron avanzar por la costa y utilizar los barcos sólo para cruzar hasta la Tierra Media una vez que estuvieran lo suficientemente al norte. Al final, decidieron ponerse en camino en cuanto regresaran los exploradores, se hubiera terminado de abastecer la flota y todo, en los campamentos, estuviera preparado.

Poco a poco, las divisas azul y plata de su padre fueron dejando paso a los de otras casas y, enseguida, Turgon empezó a reconocer los emblemas de su gente. Casi todo el mundo se había refugiado del frío y la lluvia en sus tiendas, apenas unos cuantos elfos de guardia aparecían portando antorchas y le saludaban al reconocerle. Al fin, desde la cima de una pequeña loma al oeste del campamento divisó la tienda que habían preparado para él y sobre ella, un estandarte: sobre fondo blanco y ribete de oro, una gaviota de plata alzando el vuelo y coronada, también de plata, por la corona de Finwë, símbolo de la casa real de los Noldor. 

Protegido ya de la lluvia por el palio que cubría la entrada del pabellón, Turgon respiró una última bocanada de aire fresco antes de apartar el lienzo que servía de puerta. Una cálida luz dorada se proyectó más allá del umbral y el rocío y el verdor de la hierba centellearon como una imagen de tiempos remotos pues remoto parecía todo lo sucedido antes de la muerte de los Árboles. Elenwë estaba recostada sobre un tapiz y algunos cojines al otro lado de la estancia. Vestida de blanco, como casi siempre, el cabello dorado caía sobre su hombro izquierdo hasta su regazo donde reposaba la cabeza de Idril, vencida por el sueño. Ahora que los ojos de profundo gris de la niña quedaban ocultos tras sus párpados, ambas parecían la misma persona, como si el tiempo, en un momentáneo desvarío, hubiera traído al presente la imagen de una Elenwë que corría por las calles de Valmar ajena a la agridulce copa que el destino le tenía preparada. Reforzando aquella onírica sensación, Elenwë cantaba queda y dulcemente una antigua canción de cuna y el fuego de las velas parecía responder a la melodía con llamas de armoniosa y tranquila cadencia y una luz suave como si no quisiera perturbar el sueño de la pequeña.

Irremediablemente hechizado, Turgon permaneció de pie, sin moverse y sin pronunciar palabra no queriendo romper la belleza de aquél momento, sin embargo, poco después, el canto de Elenwë cesó y la elfa levantó la vista hacia su esposo.

- Siempre has sabido cuando te estaba mirando.- Dijo Turgon a modo de saludo.

Elenwë sonrió.

- Idril quería esperarte despierta, pero me temo que no ha sido capaz.

- Pobre…- Se lamentó, y mientras se arrodillaba para besar la frente de su hija una expresión de culpabilidad cruzó por su rostro.- Llevo sin verla casi tres días.

- Y sin dormir- Añadió Elenwë.

- Eso me preocupa menos.- Dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Pero a mí, no, por mucho que tengas que hacer debes descansar para hacerlo bien. Túmbate un rato e intenta dormir.

Turgon se echó hacia atrás sobre los cojines.

- Te quiero.- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y, en un susurro, mientras se volvía hacia él, Elenwë respondió: - Lo sé -, y sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormido.

Cuando Turgon despertó, Idril seguía durmiendo a su lado pero Elenwë se había levantado. Al incorporarse la vio sentada a unos metros de él, tenía un trozo cuadrado de tela blanca entre las manos y estaba bordando algo en él. La tela brillaba débilmente y el hilo, rojo, con el que cosía también. Turgon dedujo que en ambos se había utilizado la vieja técnica que los Noldor aprendieron de Vairë y que les permitía tejer a partir de la naturaleza.

- Aún es de noche.- Dijo al fin en voz baja para no despertar a Idril.

- Siempre lo es.- Le respondió Elenwë en el mismo tono dejando a un lado su labor.- Pero ha dejado de llover y vuelve a haber actividad en el campamento.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- No sé, unas cinco horas.

- Más de lo que puedo permitirme.- Dijo el elfo levantándose.

- Y menos de lo que debes. ¿Comemos algo y esperamos a que se despierte Idril?

- Eso es realmente tentador, supongo que podrán desenvolverse un par de horas más sin mí…

- Pues claro, si realmente no te necesitan.- Bromeó.

- Quizás, pero ya sabes: Glorfindel va a su aire, Ecthelion está siempre preocupado por el futuro y la pobre Iste, que es la única que se pelea con los problemas reales del día a día, está sobrecargada. Por cierto, ¿no te interesa saber lo que hablamos con Fëanor? No me has preguntado nada.

- ¡Claro que me interesa! Pero cuando llegaste, pensé que no tendrías muchas ganas de hablar del tema. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas mientras preparo algo de comer? Estoy harta de no hacer nada, ya no sé en que ocupar el tiempo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Pues podrías hablar con Ehtele o con Melwe, eres buena tanto como sanadora como tejedora y no creo que ninguna rechace tu ayuda.

- Es una buena idea, quizás lo haga pero, ¿no ibas a contarme…

Y así, Turgon le contó todo lo sucedido desde que se encontrara con Aredhel en la playa mientras la acompañaba a las improvisadas cocinas que se habían levantado a un lado del campamento. La mayoría de los elfos comía con sus familias pero para los soldados y todos aquellos que realizaran una labor que les impidiera tomarse un descanso prolongado (o que hubieran dejado a sus familias en Tirion y no tuvieran a nadie esperándoles) se habían habilitado una cocina y un comedor en dos grandes tiendas sostenidas entre varios árboles (todo esto, por supuesto, idea de Iste). Los cocineros preparaban también la comida para el rey y sus consejeros por lo que se sintieron bastante contrariados al ver invadidos sus dominios por Turgon y Elenwë y al decirles ésta última que no precisaba de su ayuda y que no se había vuelto inútil simplemente por estar casada con el rey. Tras unos cuantos minutos, al fin y al cabo no se iba a poner a guisar, Elenwë cargó al monarca con unas cuantas bandejas para mayor desasosiego de los presentes y ambos se fueron por donde habían venido.

La cálida luz del pabellón real los volvió a recibir, Idril se había despertado y corrió alborozada a saludar a su padre.

- Ya pensaba que tampoco te iba a ver hoy.- Bromeó.

- No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.- Dijo el elfo cogiendo en brazos a su hija.- Amil y yo vamos a comer algo, ¿quieres desayunar?

Por supuesto, la niña estuvo encantada de compartir la comida con sus padres y durante media hora los tres disfrutaron de su mutua compañía y, entre risas, olvidaron las preocupaciones que marcaban el día a día en el campamento. Sin embargo, Turgon ya se había apartado de sus obligaciones durante demasiado tiempo, y, cuando aún no habían terminado de comer, uno de los guardias que protegían el pabellón entró en la estancia.

- Mi señor, un mensajero de la dama Verce os espera en la entrada.- Dijo volviendo a salir después.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Turgon mirando a su esposa.

- Ve.- Le respondió en un susurro.

El elfo se levantó y mientras salía se volvió hacia su hija.- En cuanto pueda me escaparé un rato para verte, Celebrindal, pórtate bien y haz caso a su madre.

El mensajero de Verce resultó ser sorprendentemente joven, apenas contaría con treinta años y parecía bastante nervioso aunque Turgon pronto entendería que no era debido al mensaje.

- Aranya (Mi rey).- Dijo con una inclinación cuando Turgon se hubo acercado lo suficiente.- Mi señora os ruega…

La risa de Turgon interrumpió súbitamente el discurso del mensajero, el rey se reía abiertamente, a carcajadas tanto que los ojos le empezaron a llorar y tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro del joven. Éste, por su parte no sabía como reaccionar temiendo haber hecho algo terriblemente fuera del protocolo y esperando que, en cualquier momento, la actitud de Turgon cambiase de la risa al enfado. Su consternación aumentó al ver que algunos soldados, atraídos por la algarabía, dirigían sus miradas hacia él. Sin embargo, poco después Turgon dejó de reírse, secó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y le miró con seriedad. El mensajero aguantó la mirada unos instantes y, cuando parecía que el rey iba a decirle algo rompió a reír otra vez.

- Mi señor, espero no haber…-. Habló al fin armándose de valor.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo.- Le interrumpió Turgon controlándose al captar la expresión del joven.- Es sólo que es la primera vez que alguien se dirige a mí de esa forma.

- ¿De cuál, mi rey, no creo haber dicho nada…

- De esa precisamente.- Dijo Turgon controlando un nuevo ataque de risa.- Desde que las Casas me juraron lealtad nadie me había llamado rey.

- ¿Cómo debo llamaros entonces?

- No, no, está bien así. Supongo que tendré que ir acostumbrándome. Además, a lo mejor consigo que algunos que me conocían desde hace siglos me tengan más respeto.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Como os decía- Comenzó de nuevo el joven aterrado por la idea de que la conversación derivara hacia temas más personales y, por tanto, terriblemente incómodos- la Dama Verce, mi señora me envía para informaros de que los exploradores que envió al norte han regresado ya al campamento y le gustaría mostrarle sus informes.

La expresión de Turgon denotaba que no le estaba haciendo mucho caso.

- ¿Mi señor?

- Si, claro, iré en cuanto pueda. Estaba pensando…- Por la cara del mensajero cruzó una sombra de preocupación ante una más que posible embarazosa conversación.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eärfuin, hijo de Aldarion.

- Muy bien Eärfuin, ya que me llamas rey, ¿qué opinas de mí como tal?

- Qué podría decir, sois mi rey y os seguiría a dónde fueseis.

- No dudo de tu lealtad, pero no te pregunto eso. Quiero que me digas qué te ha parecido mi labor como rey durante este mes. Los que me rodean me conocen y me aprecian por lo que no serían sinceros conmigo si lo estuviera haciendo mal. Además, tienen sus propias obligaciones y a mí me interesa conocer la opinión de alguien del pueblo.

- No creo que se os pueda reprochar nada de lo que habéis hecho, mi señor.

- Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo. ¡Habla con sinceridad! Algo habrá que te disguste.

Eärfuin detectó el tono de impaciencia en la voz de Turgon. Estaba claro que no podía seguir dándole largas, el rey no era tonto. Así que se armó de valor y se dispuso a ser lo más sincero posible.

- Insisto en que no creo que se os pueda reprochar nada, pero…- El joven se detuvo indeciso-… pero quizás hayáis dejado un poco de lado a vuestra gente, es decir, todos creen que intentáis hacer lo mejor para ellos pero les gustaría saber qué es lo que se hace y participar de forma más activa. Por ejemplo, todos saben que os habéis reunido con Fëanor hace algunas horas pero no se les ha informado del resultado de esa reunión y ahora están preocupados por las decisiones que se puedan haber tomado ya que saben que les conciernen directamente. Además, ese mismo problema se ve afectado por otra situación: cuando aceptasteis vuestro cargo una serie de casas nobiliarias os juraron lealtad y, prácticamente los únicos que han tenido acceso a vos desde entonces son los líderes de esas casas. Sin embargo, hay muchos elfos que os siguen y no pertenecen directamente a ninguna de esas casas (especialmente los campesinos y muchos artesanos) o pertenecen a gremios más humildes y sin representación fija en el consejo de la ciudad. Esos elfos están desorganizados y, aunque quieren ayudar, nadie les dice lo que tienen que hacer y no saben a quién dirigirse si lo necesitan.

Turgon se quedó pensativo unos momentos, al fin, miró con franqueza a Eärfuin.

- ¿Cómo crees que podría solucionarse ese problema?

- Bueno, esa es vuestra labor, Aranya. Pero si me permitís opinar os diré que el sistema de Tirion funcionó durante mucho tiempo y no veo por qué no podría seguir haciéndolo. Si instituís un consejo en el que participen los líderes de las casas y otros representantes elegidos por el pueblo podríais escuchar los problemas de todos. Pero además, desde mi punto de vista hay otro problema…

- Espera, espera, los problemas de uno en uno.- Le interrumpió sonriendo para evitar que el joven se asustara de nuevo por haber sido demasiado sincero.- Me ocuparé de eso en cuanto pueda, de hecho, creo que me dirigiré al pueblo antes de abandonar este campamento.

- Eso sería muy bueno, mi señor, muchos se tranquilizarían.

- En cuanto a ti, hablas con franqueza Eärfuin hijo de Aldarion, y esa es una virtud que escasea en una corte. ¿Te gusta el trabajo que te encomienda tu señora?

- Soy joven y quiero ayudar, este es un trabajo que puedo hacer.

- ¿Y vuestra familia?- Antes de terminar la pregunta Turgon percibió la tristeza en la mirada del joven.

- Ahora acompaño a mi tía pues mi madre se quedó en Tirion y mi padre…, mi padre murió en la batalla de Alqualondë, llevaba un mensaje de mi señora a otra casa de exploradores fiel a vuestro padre cuando estalló la batalla, una flecha le alcanzó desde los muros de la ciudad.

- Lo siento-. Dijo Turgon bajando la voz y apoyando la mano en el hombro del muchacho.- Seguro que él estaría orgulloso de ti por haber sabido seguir adelante. 

El joven sonrió y miró, por primera vez directamente a los ojos de Turgon, éste descubrió el porqué de su nombre, los ojos del joven, grises como los de casi todos los Noldor, eran a la vez oscuros y profundos como la noche sobre el mar.

- Aranya, os estoy retrasando y mi señora me envió con urgencia.

- No, al contrario, estoy seguro de que esta conversación será más fructífera que el resto del día. Respecto a vuestro trabajo, decidle a Verce que no podréis seguir desempeñándolo.

- Lo siento si os he incomodado en algún momento pero…- Respondió el joven volviendo a su actitud defensiva.

- No, no me has incomodado pero necesito un ayudante personal y, si no tienes inconveniente, no me importaría que fueses tú.

- Sería un gran honor, Aranya, pero no creo estar preparado para esa tarea.

- Tampoco lo estaba yo para ser rey, pero tú eres joven y aún puedes aprender. Aunque no creas que te hago un favor con esto, quizás tengas más que hacer que con tu señora y, además, quiero que estés dispuesto a trabajar para ser el mejor en todo lo que sea necesario. No te pido preparación pero te exijo trabajo. ¿Qué decides?

- Había oído que erais carismático, elocuente y afable pero nunca me hablaron de vuestra generosidad y vuestra bondad, ¿Cómo podría rechazar vuestra oferta?

- Pronto comienzas a adularme Eärfuin-. Dijo Turgon entre risas.- Y ahora, cumple con tus últimas tareas al servicio de Verce y guíame hasta tu señora.

Nixë relinchó mientras subía la colina que dominaba el campamento. En la vertiente sobre la que se había alzado el pabellón de Turgon había ahora una gran congregación de elfos. Una vez decididos a partir se habían preparado con mucha rapidez y, en pocos días, la flota se había aprovisionado y todo había sido recogido. A su lado, Eärfuin cabalgaba, algo incómodo, portando el estandarte real. Mientras miraba las antorchas que portaba su pueblo Turgon recordó aquella otra partida hacía más de un mes cuando el fuego iluminaba los blancos muros de Tirion y las miradas se volvían hacia un futuro más alentador y un pasado más inocente. Pero hoy, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él, esperando encontrar la esperanza que habían perdido en las largas leguas que los separaban de aquél recuerdo.

- Me viene a la memoria- Comenzó Turgon- una partida como ésta, hace un mes, bajo los muros de una ciudad que todos amamos. Y digo que era una partida como ésta no por capricho sino porque realmente espero que así sea. Hace un mes, abandonamos Tirion con esperanza, con el firme deseo de emprender una nueva vida por la que sentirnos orgullosos. Fue entonces más fuerte el anhelo de lo que nos esperaba que el amor por lo que dejábamos atrás. 

'Mucho ha sucedido desde entonces, más de lo que cualquier rey quisiera para su pueblo; las leguas que nos separan hoy del hogar son más largas que nunca y el camino de vuelta se ha cerrado a nuestra espalda. Hay mucho que lamentar, soy consciente de ello, y sé que encontrar el perdón para lo que ha sucedido puede ser muy difícil si no imposible; pero, creo y confío en mi pueblo, en ese pueblo que hace un mes en circunstancias más felices aunque igualmente abrumadoras me eligió como soberano para guiarlo con honor hacia la gloria. Y escuchadme pues hoy os digo que el honor y la gloria son todavía posibles, lo serán mientras el camino siga a nuestros pies. Hemos caído en la desgracia y en la maldad, pero volveremos a levantarnos y conseguiremos nuestra redención con nuestro valor, nuestro trabajo, nuestras lágrimas y nuestra sangre si fuera preciso.'

'Quizá antes del fin tengamos que pagar por el mal que hemos hecho, quizá nos elevemos sólo para ser derribados, pero antes del fin demostraremos que la grandeza y el orgullo de los Noldor nunca se han basado ni se basarán en la barbarie y el filo de la espada sino en la sabiduría, la belleza y la paz. Mira por tanto adelante pueblo mío, hay sombras en el este a las que llevar luz, hay mal que combatir, hay belleza que crear y mucho por descubrir. Enjuga tus lágrimas y no mires atrás pues tu esperanza está ante tus ojos y se extiende en tu futuro.'

'Ya ha llegado la hora de la partida, _Auta Endorenna, formenlion ringalinnar!_ ' (¡Marchad hacia la Tierra Media, hacia los fríos del norte!)

_______________________________________________________________

¡Por fin! De nuevo me ha salido un capítulo largísimo y he avanzado poquísimo pero juro (esta vez de verdad) que la anhelada Tierra Media aparecerá en el siguiente. Realmente espero tardar menos con él porque si no, me temo que mis lectores me van abandonar definitivamente. El problema está en que el siguiente capítulo es muy importante y no me sentía con fuerzas para seguir, así que lo he ido postergando pero en un mes prometo tenerlo listo.

Por cierto, siguen apareciendo más personajes (y otros, como Iste, empiezan a cobrar un protagonismo al que tendréis que acostumbraros) los nombres que he utilizado:

_ Eärfuin:_ Si lo he traducido bien debería querer decir "sombra del mar".

_ Aldarion: "_Hijo de los árboles"

Además, Rog, que aparece en _"La Caída de Gondolin"_ y que lo puse en el capítulo pasado como líder de una de las casas fieles a Turgon pasa a llamarse Raumo, para la justificación ver el capítulo anterior. 

Y otra cosa, temo que la traducción del final esté fatalmente hecha así que agradecería correcciones de cualquier tipo.

Y, ahora, agradecimientos:

Elloith: Lo siento por la tardanza pero gracias por leer mis historias aún si para ello tienes que saltarte la legalidad vigente (aunque si te piden explicaciones yo no te conozco…). En cuanto a Fëanor, será tu tesoro pero a mi no me cae bien, es maaaalo.

Aurenar: Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por sacar algo bueno de mi lentitud. No, no juego a rol aunque siempre he querido aprender así que no lo descarto. Lo siento por la confusión del capi anterior, como verás, éste es mucho más claro.

Pues nada más, un saludo también a los que me leen pero no dejan review (vagos, jeje) y que os vaya a todos bien. Volveré Bhuahahaha.

Tenna Rato


	8. Sueños

8. Sueños.

Lejos de la Cintura de Arda, al norte, cuando Eldamar ya ha quedado muy atrás y los yermos de Araman se cubren de un manto frío y gris de roca desnuda y pobre maleza; las estribaciones orientales de las Pelori se acercan cada vez más a la costa y el choque entre el mar y la montaña dibuja un caprichoso terreno de acantilados, quebradas y calas inaccesibles. Esta estrecha lengua de tierra se adentra leguas y leguas en el norte, más allá del hielo crujiente, perdiéndose fría y abrupta entre las nieblas de lo desconocido. Pero antes de ese infierno que es Helcaraxë esta región aún parece albergar la esperanza de que, algún día, una furtiva primavera tocará de verde las cumbres resecas y el deshielo hará bajar el canto de las aguas cristalinas de los torrentes de montaña y las pocas plantas rastreras y los achaparrados arbustos que se aferran a la roca viva, florecerán.

Sin embargo, para los elfos que viajaban bajo las estrellas de una noche sin fin, aquel día parecía, cuando menos, inalcanzable y, ahora, todas las miradas se volvían hacia el Este, sobre el mar, hacia unas costas que aquellos de ojos penetrantes decían ver cuando la niebla levantaba. El pueblo de Finwë yacía repartido por el litoral, hacinado en cada cala y cada planicie mínimamente habitable. Al norte, sobre los acantilados se levantaba el campamento de Fingolfin y Fingon; casi una legua al sur, en una bahía protegida de los vientos, la flota Teleri había buscado refugio en los bajíos y sus tripulantes en la playa; pero legua y media los separaba del valle donde se levantaban las tiendas de Turgon y otra más de los hijos de Finarfin ahora privados del consejo de su padre.

Desde luego, legua y media no era mucha distancia, apenas dos horas de camino en condiciones más favorables, pero para la menuda figura que se afanaba trepando por las escarpadas laderas arrebujada en su capa granate, aquellas dos leguas bien podrían ser tan largas como la anchura del mar. Y encima empezaba otra vez a llover y, mientras Iste se cubría con la capucha de esas gotas finas aunque gélidas pensó en lo diferentes que habían resultado ser las cosas desde que abandonara su hogar y a sus padres en Tirion. Mirando a través de la ventana de su cuarto, por encima del pequeño jardín y del Parque de las Cascadas al sur de la ciudad, el mundo siempre le había parecido más pequeño, más acogedor y mucho más sencillo. En Tirion la lluvia era suave, cálida y sólo se prolongaba lo suficiente para dejar un aire fresco y fragante, mientras que la nieve y el hielo sobre Taniquetil eran puros, la primera de la más brillante de las blancuras y el segundo el más bello y caprichoso de los cristales. Pero, fuera del poder de los Valar, casi nada resultaba ser ni remotamente agradable, y el disgusto que Iste ya sentía por otras circunstancias se había visto incrementado por el barro que trepaba por su vestido casi hasta la cintura, el suelo helado que había estado varias veces muy cerca de hacerla caer y la maldita lluvia que la había calado hasta los huesos.

- Es increíble que siempre parezca haber una hueste de elfos intentando ayudar en todo lo posible y deseosos de recibir una orden, pero, cuando necesito a alguien de confianza para llevar un mensaje, todo el mundo parece terriblemente ocupado.- Iste tenía la costumbre de hablar sola, especialmente cuando estaba enfadada y, ahora que nadie podía oírla, hablaba en voz más que alta.- Pero claro, como yo tengo tan pocas cosas que hacer…, ya me ocuparé yo misma de perder el tiempo con esos cafres que Fëanor tiene por consejeros y que, probablemente, no sean capaces de resolverme nada. Y, por supuesto, no queráis acompañarme todos a la vez, un paseo en solitario por estos parajes siempre es agradable, sobre todo, cuando llueve.

Sin embargo, entre maldiciones y traspiés, Iste tenía que reconocer que aquella caminata le había dado un tiempo precioso para pararse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Pero también para poder volver la vista atrás sobre los veinte años que habían transcurrido desde que la mitad de la casa que lideraba su padre hubiera decidido seguirla a aquel viaje sin fin. Mucho había pasado desde entonces y, más aún, para alguien joven como ella, aunque, de alguna forma, el tiempo parecía haber estado casi detenido y, entre un sinfín de días iguales, los recuerdos llegaban hasta Iste claros como lo que veían sus ojos.

Así que, mientras coronaba la última colina y, desde los acantilados buscaba una forma de bajar a la playa donde se veían las primeras luces del campamento de los Fëanorianos su mente caminaba muy lejos, detrás en el tiempo y en el espacio. Quizás por eso, no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido cuando sus pies resbalaron por la placa de hielo al borde del precipicio, ni reparó en la piedra con la que tropezaría lanzándola irremediablemente al abismo. Con un grito y un revuelo de cabellos y vestidos, la joven desapareció de la vista del camino y, en los fugaces veinte metros de caída apenas tuvo tiempo de utilizar su poder para alejarse de las piedras afiladas del despeñadero. Mientras el rostro blanco de Araman se acercaba para recibirla su magia voló delante de ella para protegerla del golpe. Y entonces, se hizo la noche.

---

- Iste…, Iste… ¡Iste!

La joven abrió los ojos con dificultad, entre la penumbra del pabellón distinguió a Elenwë inclinada sobre ella. Inmediatamente se volvió y se tapó la cabeza con las mantas. La elfa sonrió mientras la removía cariñosamente.

- ¡Arriba dormilona! Es muy tarde, el consejo…

- ¡El consejo!- gritó mientras se incorporaba azorada.- Llego tarde, no puedo llegar tarde, ¿Llego tarde?

- No, no, todavía tienes tiempo.- Contestó Elenwë entre risas.- Pero tampoco demasiado así que más te vale levantarte.

- Menos mal, últimamente siempre me quedo dormida más de la cuenta y nunca llego a la hora, si no fuera por esos sueños…

Elenwë la miró con aire preocupado.

- ¿Qué sueños?

- No sé, son muy extraños y no sé que significan pero el caso es que no me dejan dormir bien. En el que más se repite, veo la flota Teleri desde un acantilado pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece y una gran luz, como de fuego, se eleva en el oeste y entonces…

- ¿Entonces?

- El frío, el frío lo llena todo hasta que no puedo respirar, hasta que me despierto. Pero no me mires así, no es la primera vez que tengo sueños proféticos, si es que en verdad lo son. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo es que se te ha ocurrido venir a despertarme?

- Pues, la verdad es que no venía a despertarte, Ehtele me ha encargado ir a buscar unas hierbas medicinales y al pasar por aquí he entrado a ver como estaba el brazo de tu hermano.

- ¿Así que al final han ganado los curanderos? Melwe se lamentará de haber perdido tu habilidad con el telar.

- No lo creo, pero de todas formas me parece que los tejedores necesitan menos ayuda. Además tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, no me gusta dejar sola a Idril y como a Turgon casi no lo vemos...

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, hace todo lo que puede y un poco más y, aún así, se siente mal por no poder estar en todas partes. Imagina como debe dolerle no poder dedicar más tiempo a su familia.

Elenwë sonrió.

- Lo sé, quizá el problema es que no puedo enfadarme con él, no me queda otra opción que esperar. Este viaje acabará por terminar y entonces podremos recuperar algo de la tranquilidad de antes. Parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo…, y sin embargo apenas hace tres meses que salimos de Tirion.

- Es por el viaje, se está convirtiendo en una obsesión, apenas tres días de campamento cada veinte de marcha, y encima parece que no avanzamos. Para muchos es como si fuera la única razón para levantarse cada día y la lentitud y el terreno está acabando con su ánimo. Pero hablando de mi hermano, el muy idiota hace una semana que ha vuelto a la guardia y eso que todavía le duele la herida al mover mucho el brazo.

- Pobrecillo, y parecía que era un corte sin importancia.

- Hasta que le dieron esas fiebres tan altas.- Le interrumpió.- No sé porque le ha tardado tanto en cicatrizar, pero sí, que no debería tentar a la suerte.

- No te preocupes, iré a verle en cuanto tenga un momento, pero ahora basta de cháchara, te dejo que te prepares.

Un instante después, la cabeza de la elfa asomó de nuevo entre la cortina de la entrada.

- Por cierto, ¿comes sola?

- Eso parece.- Respondió Iste con aire resignado.

- Pues vente con nosotras, Turgon tiene reunión con su padre y sus hermanos después del consejo.

- Últimamente he abusado de vuestra hospitalidad, no quiero ser una molestia.

- ¿Molestia? No digas tonterías, a Idril le encanta tener alguien con quien jugar y a mi alguien con quien hablar. ¿No te han dicho nunca que tienes una edad ideal?- Bromeó.

- La verdad es que la mayoría de la gente prefiere quejarse de mi edad que alabarla.- Le respondió sonriente.- Pero allá ellos con sus problemas, nos vemos entonces este mediodía.

Una vez Elenwë se hubo ido, Iste se levantó entre bostezos, se aseó, se puso el único vestido que conservaba en un estado de dignidad aceptable y se peinó como mejor pudo; cuando terminó y se miró en el minúsculo espejo de mano que llevaba en el equipaje no pudo evitar pensar que tenía un aspecto absolutamente horrible.

Pero cuando salió al exterior, una ráfaga de aire levantó las hojas secas que habían caído al suelo desde los robles bajo los que se asentaba el campamento y la tempestad de hojas la envolvió, chocaban contra su cara y los fragmentos le herían los ojos. Intentó apartarlas con los brazos pero era imposible y pronto estuvo dolorida y fatigada.

---

Súbitamente, todo cesó. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos la joven permaneció quieta, en silencio, y unas voces llegaron a ella desde su espalda, una de ellas parecía asustada, preocupada, mientras que la otra era fría como la hoja de una espada y estaba cargada de odio.

- No podemos hacer eso.

- Claro que podemos, ¿quién nos lo impedirá? Todo irá bien siempre que tu hermano no se entere.

- ¿Qué hermano?

- Ya sabes de quien hablo.

- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto.

- Pero no me traicionarás.

- Jamás lo haría, padre, pero tampoco él.

- Quizás, por eso le permito acompañarnos pero no tiene mi confianza.

- No os ha dado motivos para eso.

- Ni tampoco para lo contrario. Ahora no puedo permitir que se ponga en nuestra contra.

- Aún así, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué sacamos nosotros de todo esto? Estaremos más expuestos, más débiles, ellos nos ayudarían.

- ¿Ayudarnos? No te engañes, tarde o temprano, nosotros serviríamos a su causa. Ya lo has visto, se rebelarán contra mí y postergarían nuestro cometido. Nunca se atreverán, su cobardía no hará más que estorbarnos.

- Pero seremos tan pocos…

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Nadie se resistirá a nuestro avance, ni siquiera él; después, seremos más grandes y poderosos que ninguna criatura que haya pisado la tierra y los que nos han desdeñado se humillarán ante nosotros.

Las hojas volvieron entonces con renovada crueldad y las voces se perdieron en entre los crujidos pero cuando Iste intentó apartarlas, esta vez sí cedieron.

---

- Pero mira que eres lenta.- Dijo Idril tumbada sobre el lecho de hierba que cubría el suelo.

- ¿Es que no has visto las espinas de esas zarzas? Podrían atravesar a un jabalí.

- Siempre estás quejándote, no son para tanto.

- ¿Qué no? Mira mi vestido. Espero que este sitio merezca la pena porque abrirse paso por la maleza durante media hora no es mi idea de tarde entretenida.

- Pues calla un rato y compruébalo por ti misma.

Iste se adelantó con cuidado de no tropezar con las piedras que aparecían desnudas entre los matorrales. Estaban en una cornisa que se abría al mar sobre los acantilados, un bosquecillo de árboles achaparrados llegaba hasta el abismo a su alrededor pero en aquella terraza dejaban un pequeño claro con algún arbusto solitario y un viejo roble en el centro. La verdad es que la vista era espectacular desde allí pues impresionaba el contraste entre el bosque y el mar, a la vez que el sonido de las hojas de los árboles, mecidas por la brisa competía con el rugido de las olas, varias decenas de brazas más abajo. La elfa se apoyó en el venerable tronco respirando el aire fresco y fragante, su mirada se perdió en el sombrío horizonte.

Idril, a su espalda, comenzó a entonar una vieja canción de caminantes, bella en su sobriedad y que Iste no había escuchado desde que abandonaran Eldamar. Pensó que quizá la canción pertenecía a esas tierras, a casa, pero que, en cierta forma, también era adecuada para aquél paraje.

_Del puerto de Alqualondë hasta Tirion,_

_Por las verdes praderas de Eldamar_

_¡Qué bellas tierras para caminar!_

_Bajo la blanca luz de Telperion._

_¡Valinor, Valinor! Blanca la escarpa,_

_Fresca campiña y brillante mañana._

_En Valmar tañe una clara campana_

_Y el más furtivo sonido de un arpa._

_Ahora ven conmigo, ven aqu_

_Recorramos con paso decidido_

_La larga ruta que nos lleve allí._

_Espera cama y hogar encendido,_

_Esperan los que te quieren a ti,_

_Espera el descanso bien merecido._

La canción había terminado, pero a Iste le pareció que algo era extraño. De pronto, todo se había callado, el rumor de las hojas, el eco del mar en los acantilados y el trinar de los pájaros. Aguardaban silenciosos, inclinándose sobre el claro queriendo escuchar lo que allí sucedía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras la niña retomaba su canto, la misma melodía pero con otras palabras.

_Sobre un bosque cercado y mil cavernas,_

_Reinaban la Maia y un sabio rey._

_Sus parientes aceptaron su ley,_

_Aunque venían de costas eternas._

_En el norte, erigieron fuertes plazas._

_Por tres sagradas estrellas lucharon_

_Contra una noche que no superaron,_

_La gran desgracia de todas las razas._

_Todos cayeron y nada quedó,_

_Vacía esperanza y larga derrota._

_Tras cada batalla el mal resurgió,_

_Hasta que del mar llegó espada rota_

_De un reino que su soberbia hundió,_

_Y una corona de alas de gaviota._

Cuando Idril calló, todo a su alrededor pareció volver a la normalidad y el rumor de la naturaleza las envolvió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Iste volviéndose hacia la niña.

- ¿Qué ha sido qué?

- No sé, esa sensación, como si todo te escuchara. Además, ¿Qué estabas cantando?

- Ya lo sabes, conoces esa canción tan bien como yo, sólo he cambiado las palabras. Me vinieron a la mente sobre la marcha, no son más que un despropósito.

- Quizá, pero, en cierta forma, parecían tener sentido.

- Pues yo no se lo encuentro, de hecho, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que he dicho. No le des más vueltas.

Iste se tumbó al lado de Idril mirando a las estrellas.

- Se está bien aquí.- Dijo cambiando de tema.

- Sí, ojalá nos quedáramos algún tiempo.

- Pues a lo mejor nos quedamos, en principio sólo íbamos a esperar a que terminaran de reparar un barco que rozó unas rocas en la última tormenta pero parece que se nos echarán las lluvias encima.

- Pero entonces ya no será lo mismo, precisamente lo bueno es estar acampados con el buen tiempo, así podemos disfrutar un poco.

- Ya, lo malo es que así no avanzaríamos nada. No te quejes, después de los cinco primeros años yo agradezco cualquier campamento aunque no deje de llover durante meses.

- Casi parece que nos hayamos aficionado al mal tiempo y eso que se supone que entorpece el objetivo que todos queremos alcanzar.- Dijo Idril con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

- Entiéndelo, después de diez años todos estamos cansados, sabemos que no podemos detenernos indefinidamente pero no le vamos a desperdiciar ninguna excusa para hacerlo durante algunos meses. Este ritmo más relajado parece que nos ha devuelto la esperanza, ya no en llegar cuanto antes a la Tierra Media sino en el día a día, en la felicidad cotidiana. En los campamentos todo se organiza mejor, cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer y además hay más tiempo libre para reunirse ante el fuego, para ayudarse unos a otros, afianzar nuevas amistades...

- Sí, hasta mi padre saca tiempo ahora para pasarlo con nosotras. Además le noto cambiado, no sé, más feliz, más satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Yo también lo he notado, de hecho creo que todos lo han hecho, va llevando la alegría por donde pasa y, en estos días, eso es un bien muy preciado.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de él.

- Y seguro que él lo está aún más de ti. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que has madurado en este tiempo.

- Es que ya tengo veintiún años.

- Sigues siendo una niña.- Dijo provocando una mirada de enfado en su acompañante.- Pero a tu edad yo era mucho más infantil, más inocente; no quieras crecer muy rápido.

- Pues sí quiero, de hecho he pensado que debería aprender a hacer algo, a lo mejor entro de aprendiz en alguna casa.

- No sé qué se decidirá del derecho sucesorio pero, en principio, lo que deberías es aprender a desempeñar las labores de tu padre por si él faltase.

- ¿Yo? No quiero ser reina y, además no le va a pasar nada.

- De todas formas eres una princesa y, si tu padre funda algo parecido a un reino cuando lleguemos a la Tierra Media supongo que tendrás tus obligaciones.

- Es verdad. Un momento…, tú podrías ayudarme, la mayoría de los diplomáticos pertenecen a tu casa y sus conocimientos son los que podría necesitar una princesa. Podría acompañarte en tus tareas y ver lo que haces, me enseñarías un poco de derecho, de ciencia, como comportarme ante los nobles…

- Espera, espera no me parece mal pero vas muy rápido.

- El mundo es rápido.

- Aquí tumbada no lo parece.

- Y por eso voy a levantarme.

Idril se levantó y corrió hacia el reborde del acantilado y se sentó con las piernas colgando. Iste la imitó poco después y ambas se quedaron un momento simplemente respirando el aroma de la brisa. De repente Idril señaló hacia el mar.

- Mira eso, ¡qué bonito!

Iste siguió con la mirada la dirección en que apuntaba el dedo de la niña.

- ¿El qué? No veo nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ahí, delante de tus narices.

- Sigo sin ver nada.

- Pues debes estar ciega.- Dijo volviéndose hacia su amiga con gesto extrañado.

Entonces, desde detrás de un espolón rocoso que no dejaba ver la costa hacia el sur apareció un majestuoso velero Teleri. Probablemente volvía de una jornada de pesca aunque en la oscuridad no se podían distinguir los aparejos. Iste lo señaló.

- Anda que no te ha costado verlo.- Dijo Idril.

- Pero si acaba de aparecer…

- Sabes qué, quizás también podrías enseñarme algo de magia.- La interrumpió.

- Ya sabes lo que opina de eso tu padre.- Le contestó intentando todavía explicarse lo que acababa de pasar.

- Pero nada que pueda hacer daño, es que ni siquiera puedo hablar con los animales.

- Toda tu familia es muy poderosa, incluso más de lo que se merecen algunos. Sólo tienes que aprender.

- Lo dices por Fëanor o por Nerwen.

- Por los dos.

Idril se rió.

- Ya, pero me gustaría ver de que soy capaz, ver si de verdad tengo poder.- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la linde del bosque.- Deberíamos volver ya.

La joven se levantó también y se quedó un momento mirando al barco que desaparecía entre las brumas, al norte. Suspiró.

- Más de lo que quizá imaginas.- Musitó para sí misma.

---

Iste apartó la vista del mar y retiró el cabello que la brisa había vuelto sobre su cara. Eärfuin la miró desmoralizado mientras removía la arena de la playa con el pie.

- No puedo hacerlo, es inútil.

- Sí que puedes, simplemente tienes que concentrarte.

El joven cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio durante un rato. A Iste le costaba contener la risa. Al final, se dio por vencido y volvió a mirarla con la misma cara de desesperación.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos.

- No, sé que puedes. Venga, te lo estoy poniendo muy fácil, prácticamente estoy gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

- Precisamente por eso estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Si aun exponiendo tanto vuestra mente no soy capaz de saber lo que pensáis es que no valgo para esto. Cuando, en la realidad, me encuentre con alguien dispuesto a traicionarme no seré capaz de ver más allá de sus mentiras porque se habrá protegido de alguna forma.

- Pero todo el mundo tiene momentos de debilidad y es entonces cuando puedes aprovechar para saber si alguien es de fiar. ¿No decías que querías ser lo más eficiente posible al servicio de Turgon? Tienes que aprender cosas como ésta.

- A pesar de eso no puedo hacer algo imposible. En este tiempo he conseguido desenvolverme bastante bien con la espada gracias a Glorfindel; la dama Ehtele me ha enseñado técnicas básicas de curación y a vos, mi señora, os debo las reglas del protocolo. He tenido los mejores maestros pero, aún así, es inútil que me empeñe en aprender nada de magia, simplemente no tengo poder para eso.

- Claro, ¿pero de qué te sirve saber luchar si no puedes evitar una puñalada por la espalda? ¿Protegerás así a Turgon? Aunque, por otra parte, él no necesita que le protejas, al fin y al cabo, él es uno de los mejores espadachines que conozco; es intuitivo, inteligente y más poderoso e instruido en las artes arcanas que tú. Me pregunto entonces para qué te necesita.

Eärfuin apretó los dientes en un gesto de furia, en cierta forma sabía que Iste tenía razón. ¿Por qué él? No se merecía la oportunidad que le estaban dando.

Entonces, una ola se internó algo más sobre la arena que las demás y el contacto del agua fría en los pies de Iste hizo que la joven intentara apartarse instintivamente con tan mala (o buena) fortuna que tropezó. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba entre los brazos de Eärfuin. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra y aquellos ojos grises, profundos como el mar la traspasaron irremediablemente. ¿Por qué se sentía insegura al lado de él? Si apenas tendría cincuenta años, era casi un niño y sin embargo… Aquellos instantes se le hicieron eternos, quería levantarse y alejarse un momento, recuperar la compostura, pero algo se lo impedía. Al fin el joven se rió y la incorporó cuidadosamente.

- Sé lo que estabais pensando.

- 'Totalmente indefensa'- se dijo, e inmediatamente, levantó sus barreras.- ¿Sí? ¿Y que era?

- Pensabais que mis brazos son fuertes.

Iste se sonrojó.

- Tendré que darle las gracias a Glorfindel por eso.

- Bueno, no he podido ponértelo más fácil.- Dijo Iste saliendo al paso.

- Una pena que la ventana se abriese sólo un momento.

- Pues no te acostumbres.

Los dos rieron, él de satisfacción y ella de nervios.

- Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo mucho que hacer. Gracias por todo.

- Espera, te acompaño.

Echaron a andar a lo largo de la playa hacia el campamento que se extendía a doscientas brazas de distancia. Eärfuin caminaba a su derecha muy ensimismado. Iste, que aún no las tenía todas consigo decidió averiguar discretamente en qué estaba pensando.

---

- ¡Eh! No hagas eso.

- ¿El qué?

La voz de Idril llegó desde su izquierda.

- Ya sabes que no le gusta que intentes leerle la mente.

- Me da una rabia que se dé cuenta siempre, no sé como lo haces…

- Es por vuestra falta de sutileza.- Bromeó Eärfuin.- Parece mentira que yo, aprendiz de todo un poco os haya leído la mente, mientras que vos, la "señora de los sabios" no hayáis sido capaz nunca.

La confianza que había surgido entre los tres jóvenes había saltado meses atrás las normas del protocolo. Cuando estaban juntos los tres se trataban como iguales, poco importaba que fueran una princesa, una noble y un simple escudero. Sin embargo, a veces Eärfuin seguía utilizando los tratamientos de respeto que correspondían a sus amigas, especialmente, cuando bromeaba.

- ¡Una vez y nunca más! Pero acabaré averiguando qué es lo que no funciona contigo.

- Venga, no os peleéis.- Intervino Idril.- Para un momento que estamos los tres juntos…

Iste cambió de tema.

- La verdad es que podría quedarme a vivir en esta playa, nunca me canso de pasear por aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos? Creo que es la parada más larga que hemos hecho, casi un año desde, desde…

- Desde que te leí la mente.- Se burló Eärfuin con una amplia sonrisa.

La joven lo miró furioso, Idril se reía.

- ¿No se te va a olvidar nunca? La próxima vez te lanzaré por los aires. Quizá a los dos.- Dijo volviéndose hacia su amiga, que no dejaba de reírse.

- No tienes poder para eso.- Siguió el joven.

- Tú ponme a prueba.

- Bueno, dejadlo ya, parece mentira que los dos seáis mayores que yo. Por cierto, Iste, ¿sabes cuándo nos vamos?

- Pues parece que todo estará listo dentro de una semana. No queremos esperar más para intentar aprovechar al máximo el buen tiempo.

- Yo he oído que es más bien para que no nos acostumbremos y nos neguemos a seguir viajando otros veinticinco años.- Intervino Eärfuin en tono jocoso.

- Vaya, creía que no era parte de tu trabajo espiar en los concilios. De todas formas, no digo que no tengas parte de razón, al menos Fëanor piensa más o menos eso. En cuanto a lo de los veinticinco años, según Verce no deberían pasar más de cinco hasta que lleguemos a un punto lo suficientemente al norte como para cruzar.

- ¿No decían eso mismo hace otros cinco años?- Idril suspiró.- A veces me pregunto si realmente terminaremos de andar algún día.

- Claro que sí, si lo dice Verce tiene que ser verdad…

- Vaya, Iste, ya has dicho el nombre prohibido.

- Amigas mías, no puedo hacer nada si no me entendéis.

- Claro que te entendemos, la exploradora trae de cabeza a la mitad de los elfos del campamento. Yo no sé que le veis.

- Pues yo si lo sé, es la elfa más bella de Arda, una diosa sobre la tierra.

- Deja de babear de una vez, además, esa no es forma de hablar de la señora de tu casa.

- Ya no es mi casa, ahora sólo soy un pretendiente más y ella una belleza indescriptible.

- Para ti sería más adecuado "inalcanzable".

- Lo que pasa es que tenéis envidia porque os gustaría recibir la misma atención por mi parte.

Dos manos golpearon el cuello del joven.

- Bueno, viendo el trato que recibo de tan altas damas creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarme, mis obligaciones me reclaman.

- No nos dejes solas, quédate un rato más.- Protestó Idril.

Eärfuin sonrió.

- Aunque nada me gustaría más que complaceros, princesa, no me es posible. De todas formas, veo que se acerca la dama Huornis, ella es siempre una grata compañía.

- Mientras no venga con el imbécil de su hijo Salgant.

- No, no viene con él, viene con…

- Idril, creo que yo también me voy.- Le interrumpió Iste.

- Me lo suponía.- Eärfuin le guiñó un ojo a Idril.- Si me acompañáis os escoltaré hasta vuestro pabellón.

- Como si necesitara tu protección.- Contestó Iste empezando a alejarse.

Poco después Huornis y su acompañante alcanzaron a Idril.

- Vaya, parece que han huido todos.- Comenzó la bardo.

- Aiya.- Saludó Idril.- Me alegro de verte tía y también de verte a ti Huornis.

- Otros no parecen pensar lo mismo.- Contestó Nerwen a modo de saludo.

- Bueno, no se lo tengas en cuenta, Eärfuin ya se iba e Iste…

- Dejémoslo en que el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero bueno, ¿qué tal está mi sobrina preferida?

- Soy tu única sobrina…

Huornis se rió.

- Cómo se nota que lleváis la misma sangre.

- Y encima somos las dos únicas rubias de la familia.- Bromeó Idril jugando con uno de sus rizos.

- Calla, tú por lo menos no tienes a Fëanor persiguiéndote durante años para conseguir un mechón…

---

-'Un momento, yo no estaba allí, que…'- El pensamiento resonó en la cabeza de Iste a la vez que la visión se apartaba. Todo fue negrura otra vez y un dolor lacerante en cada parte del cuerpo. Las voces volvieron pero ahora, la voz angustiada había sido sustituida por otra más cruel, más parecida a la que aún quedaba. Sonaban ahora más distantes y arropadas por lo que, sin duda, era el rumor de las olas sobre una playa.

- No sé si ha sido prudente.- Dijo la voz cruel.

- Nada de lo que hago es prudente, la prudencia es el disfraz bajo el que se oculta la flaqueza. Pero tampoco soy un necio. Le he dicho que los barcos zarparán en cinco horas.

- Pero todo estará listo en tres…

- Precisamente, no me cabe duda de que Maglor ya estará hablando con Maehdros de todo esto. Es poco más que un pelele en sus manos pero eso ya lo he asumido. Sin embargo, quiero comprobar si serían capaces de conspirar juntos contra mí.

- Padre, creía que sólo temíais que se negaran a acompañarnos, nunca harían nada en vuestra contra.

- Mi buen Cranthir, ¿acaso crees que la lealtad que me deben es mayor que la amistad que les une a Fingon o a su advenediza prima? Quizás ahora me sean fieles, pero sólo por el juramento que pronunciaron más por vergüenza que por convicción. De todas formas, pronto se comprobará: No pueden confiar en nadie para llevar el mensaje, si quieren alertar a nuestros parientes tendrán que hacerlo ellos mismos.

- No les dará tiempo a ir y volver hasta el campamento de Fingolfin.

- No en tres horas pero sí en cinco. Si me traicionan, se quedarán aquí compartiendo el destino de sus amigos.

- Pero, ¿Y si encontraran alguna forma…

- Bueno, no perdemos nada por ser precavidos, vigílale e infórmame de todo lo que haga. Pero no dejes que se dé cuenta.

- Por supuesto que no, padre.

Iste no tenía duda de que Cranthir sonreía.

---

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Idril, llevaba el pelo recogido y sujetaba un puñal con la mano derecha. El sudor que perlaba su frente brillaba, rojizo, por la luz de una hoguera a poca distancia.

- La concentración es fundamental.- Comenzó la sabia.

- Pero no creo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente ayude mucho.

- ¿Qué no? Prueba y verás como a mí sí me sirve.

Idril se movió con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz y descargó uno a uno sus mandobles pero todos fueron evitados por la daga de Iste. Naturalmente, las armas que se utilizaban para el adiestramiento no estaban afiladas y, un golpe con ellas, por fuerte que fuera, difícilmente podía provocar algo más grave que una magulladura.

- La mano izquierda en la espalda.- Instruyó Iste mientras esquivaba un mandoble ascendente.- En un combate de verdad, es instintivo protegerse con la mano libre de un filo que la cortará sin problemas, por estúpido que parezca. Tienes que acostumbrarte desde el principio.

Durante algunos segundos más, las dagas siguieron entrechocando hasta que, tras una serie de potentes golpes, Idril lanzó una estocada horizontal hacia su contendiente. Rápida y flexible, ésta se apartó dejando que pasara a poca distancia de su vientre. En el mismo movimiento, mientras la más joven aún se preguntaba cómo podía haber fallado, Iste rozó débilmente la daga de su rival con la mano desnuda y, con un poco de ayuda mágica, el arma salió despedida a varias brazas.

- No es justo.- Protestó.- No puedes usar la magia.

- ¿Por qué no? Además, así te das cuenta de lo importante de la concentración, si no te hubieras apresurado…

- Pero es que no me esperaba eso.

- Tienes que esperarte cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, Iste, tampoco abuses.- Intervino Elenwë que estaba sentada sobre unas rocas observando la escena.

- Pero si yo…

- Déjalo amil, si quiere pelea, la tendrá.- dijo Idril con una sonrisa pícara mientras recogía el puñal del suelo.

De nuevo, el combate comenzó y, golpe tras golpe, las dos rivales se movían con rapidez y precisión buscando un hueco por el que atacar. En uno de los envites, quedaron filo contra filo, oponiendo sólo la fuerza de sus brazos. Pero Iste era mayor y más instruida en aquél arte por lo que, tras un brusco rechazo, Idril se encontró retrocediendo varios pasos. Sin embargo, mientras aún buscaba el equilibrio, levantó la mano izquierda hacia su rival y ésta, sorprendida por la repentina ráfaga de energía acabó cayendo de espaldas sobre el mullido suelo arenoso.

La mirada de Iste se encontró con un reflejo de su desconcierto en los ojos de Elenwë.

- Dijiste que había que estar preparada para cualquier cosa –Dijo Idril entre risas.

- ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

- No sé, a veces, cuando estoy enfadada o muy alegre puedo hacer cosas parecidas pero sin mucho control. Además no puedo si lo intento, simplemente sucede por sí mismo.

- Quizás signifique que estás avanzando después de todo.

Pero Iste sabía que no era así. Desde hacía años, Idril había demostrado con creces su potencial, sin embargo, le era imposible dominar su poder por mucho que lo intentara. En ocasiones demostraba ser capaz de canalizar la misma energía que un mago experto, pero siempre sin control y, además, el resto del tiempo parecía no tener ningún contacto con el otro lado y le era imposible realizar los hechizos más simples. Algo parecido ocurría con su capacidad como vidente, a veces podía predecir el futuro inmediato o, en sueños, tenía visiones de tiempos remotos. Pero, en ambos casos, solían ser imágenes de la vida cotidiana, sin trascendencia alguna, como si sus habilidades estuvieran totalmente desenfocadas de los acontecimientos importantes y, además, nunca ocurrían si se lo proponía.

- ¿Y que hace esa encantadora señorita tirada en el suelo?- Dijo Glorfindel adentrándose en el radio de luz de la hoguera.

Elenwë se volvió para dedicarle una sonrisa de bienvenida a Turgon que apareció detrás de su consejero.

- Habéis tardado.- Se quejó Iste mientras se levantaba.

- Es que nos ha costado encontrar el sitio.

- Pues no será por la exuberancia de la vegetación.- Dijo Iste señalando a su alrededor.

Estaban en una colina que bajaba con pendiente muy suave hacia la playa. En varias millas a la redonda no se veía ni un árbol, sólo maleza y arbustos retorcidos. Al oeste, las Pelori se erguían como una sombra amenazante que bien parecía tan alta como las estrellas; al sur y al norte la costa se intuía en la oscuridad salpicada de acantilados y promontorios rocosos, dos paisajes idénticos si no fuera porque las antorchas brillaban como luciérnagas sobre la playa septentrional y al este, al este el mar, siempre el mar susurrando historias sobre tierras inalcanzables.

- Pues no, pero la verdad es que ese fuego que habéis encendido tampoco ha ayudado mucho, ¿traigo una vela para ver si alumbra más?- Contestó Ecthelion-. Tantas clases de magia desaprovechadas, no sé que voy a hacer contigo Iste…

Mientras hablaba, alzó la mano y las llamas crepitaron y bailaron enloquecidas haciéndose más intensas pero pronto se apaciguaron aún más que al principio.

- Yo sí sé que vas a ir a por más leña. Y tus trucos de prestidigitador te los guardas para los salones de las grandes mansiones donde puedes encontrar algo más que un par de matojos retorcidos.

Pronto estuvieron todos compartiendo una comida agradable cerca del fuego reavivado por la leña de Ecthelion, contando viejas historias, cantando y riendo.

- Así que ya está, se acabó al fin el ir al norte-. Dijo Elenwë en un momento de la conversación.

Turgon le pasó un brazo por la espalda y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

- Bueno, casi se acabó. Sólo un mes más, la última etapa y cruzaremos al fin.

- Eso habrá que verlo-. Dijo Idril, no será la primera vez que se alarga el plazo.

- No seas agorera Celebrindal. No es propio de la juventud ese pesimismo, esa preocupación. Aprende de mí y ya verás como vives mucho más feliz.

- Pero tú ya no eres joven, Glorfindel…

- No entendéis lo que está pasando-. Dijo súbitamente Iste poniéndose en pie.

En cierta forma era como si ella no hubiera dicho esas palabras aunque habían salido de su boca. Había en ellas un tono de apremio, de urgencia. Todos se volvieron hacia ella extrañados, intentando comprender qué pasaba.

- Él no nos dejará cruzar, se los llevará antes. Debo avisar a los demás.

---

Echó a correr colina abajo, sin mirar atrás y, pronto sintió la caricia de la arena de la playa en los pies. Entonces, surgidas de la nada, aparecieron cientos de luces a su alrededor, miles de elfos caminaban junto a ella portando antorchas. Idril pasó corriendo a su derecha, apenas un fugaz revoloteo de cabellos rubios en la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¡Vamos Iste! A ver que hay detrás de aquél promontorio.

La sabia la miró con una sonrisa mientras trepaba con ágiles saltos sobre unas rocas de seis brazas de altura. Una vez arriba Idril miró con interés el paisaje hacia el norte y se volvió hacia su amiga. Iste creyó percibir una sombra de preocupación en los ojos de la joven.

- Hay algo en el aire, frío, fúnebre.- Su voz se transformó en casi un llanto y su respiración se hizo más agitada.- Ya se acerca…

Y mientras aún hablaba, Iste sintió como la mente de Idril se abría al otro lado con un único grito que acompañaba a sus últimas palabras "¡Nunca nos perdonarán!" y, entonces, se derrumbó sobre la arena.

- ¡Celebrindal!- oyó gritar a Turgon detrás de ella.

Pero no pudo correr hasta su amiga pues el peso del futuro cayó sobre ella en aquél momento como una pesada manta húmeda y fría que le impidiese respirar. Se vio a sí misma intentando liberarse de ella con torpes movimientos pero sintiendo, cada vez más intenso, su abrazo mortal. El mismo tiempo recibía con horror al mensajero que se acercaba por debajo de las montañas y se retorcía ante las consecuencias de la terrible maldición que aquella poderosa presencia estaba a punto de lanzar sobre los hijos de Arda. Sólo entonces lo comprendió todo…

---

- ¡Iste!

La voz de Turgon la sacó de su ensimismamiento y su mente volvió a la tienda pobremente iluminada y a la selecta concurrencia de nobles que la rodeaba.

- ¿Estás con nosotros?

- Sí, sólo…, pensaba.

- Es inútil volver sobre lo mismo. La maldición de Mandos es un duro revés, el mayor que hemos sufrido desde Alqualondë pero aún así, tenemos que seguir con lo que habíamos planeado, no hay otro camino posible. Muchos os habéis escandalizado al oír el juramento de Fëanor pero ese es un peso con el que nosotros no deberemos cargar, ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos por los que están a nuestro cargo y cumplir la tarea que nos han encomendado. Aunque nos pese, esto no cambia nada.

- No, lo cambia todo.- Dijo Ecthelion entrando en la tienda.- Finarfin se va.

---

Y como un colosal mazazo las palabras de Ecthelion resonaron en su cabeza. Por fin, abrió los ojos y se obligó a respirar profundamente. Sobre ella, las estrellas giraron enloquecidas hasta que sus ojos fueron capaces de detenerlas. Los sonidos de la noche la envolvieron, el crujir de las ramas, la brisa sobre las rocas, las olas lamiendo la arena… Iste volvió a la vida y el dolor la inundó.

Por un momento permaneció inmóvil porque le parecía que si intentaba hacer el más mínimo gesto se desharía por completo tal era el martirio al que la sometía cada uno de sus nervios. No obstante, poco a poco logró sobreponerse y el dolor se apaciguó, retomó el control de su cuerpo y reunió fuerzas pero el mero intento de incorporarse le produjo la más terrible de las nauseas mientras su cabeza parecía querer explotar así que se quedó allí, tumbada bajo el terraplén que la había visto caer. Empezó a llover.

Pensó en gritar pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de cualquiera que pudiese oírla y, además, no se sentía muy segura de ser capaz. Por fin se relajó para intentar enviar un mensaje a alguno de los sabios de su Casa o de los magos de Ecthelion, una llamada así viajaría rápida y sería escuchada por cualquiera con el poder para oírla. Se concentró y su respiración se hizo más acompasada. Sintió la tierra bajo ella; el mar; la playa; fue consciente de la vida que crecía a su alrededor en cada insecto y en cada planta y, entonces, la abrumadora presencia de Fëanor a tan poca distancia la cegó y recuperar súbitamente los recuerdos de sus largos desvaríos la distrajo devolviéndola a la realidad.

Se quedó más quieta aún, casi sin atreverse a respirar: "Él no debe saber que estoy aquí, se van, debo avisar a todos, nadie me encontrará, será demasiado tarde, si tan solo hubiera despertado antes…" los pensamientos acudían a ella demasiado deprisa, agobiándola y su malestar se acrecentó aún más. Sin embargo, pronto sintió que Fëanor se alejaba, poco a poco, hasta que su presencia se confundió con la de muchos elfos colmados de pensamientos sombríos que se preparaban para algo que aborrecían y deseaban a partes iguales.

Entonces vio algo en el borde del acantilado. Al principio creyó que eran sus ojos pero se dio cuenta de que lo que eclipsaba las estrellas allá arriba parecía la silueta de un elfo. Un sonido de piedras que resbalaban por la pendiente, de pasos cuidadosos y una respiración entrecortada por la preocupación precedieron a la aparición de los insondables ojos de Eärfuin sobre ella.

- ¡Iste! ¡Iste! ¿Estás bien?

La sabia no pudo menos que conmoverse por la preocupación del joven. A la vez, descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que podía hablar.

- No lo sé, creo que lo estaré.

- Turgon nos envió a buscarte en cuanto supo que habías salido sola con este tiempo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? No te preocupes, hay algunos elfos más por aquí cerca, les diré que vayan a avisar a alguien y me quedaré contigo a esperarles.

- Eärfuin-. Le interrumpió hablando todo lo alto que era capaz-. No hay tiempo para eso, no hay tiempo para nada.

Él la miró, de nuevo, con inquietud pero la dejó hablar.

- Escúchame atentamente, debes llegar hasta Turgon y debes darte mucha prisa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, al fin terminado. No os miento si os digo que ha sido muy difícil de escribir aunque la tardanza no se debe sólo a eso. Me parece que, al menos, os debo una explicación:

Resulta que todo este capítulo ocupaba inicialmente dos párrafos (era la introducción del siguiente) en los que se explicaba a grandes rasgos la dureza del viaje para llegar al momento de la maldición de Mandos. Pero me surgió la idea de los "sueños" de Iste y preferí contar cosas distintas y dejar al Silmarillion lo de la maldición que lo cuenta muy bien. Así que al final ha salido esto y vosotros juzgaréis. He de decir que lo he ido escribiendo a trozos con mucho tiempo entre ellos y me temo que se va a notar pero espero que no os parezca muy horrible.

Por otra parte, la universidad, los exámenes, los amigos… demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo así que ya sabéis, paciencia. Además he estado cultivando mi faceta de escritor de relatos originales y presenté uno en un concurso de mi universidad (si me dejáis review y me lo pedís os lo mando (es romanticorro, aviso) y así lo juzgáis. Al jurado del concurso no pareció gustarle mucho porque me quedé sin premio pero…

Y ahora los agradecimientos:

Aurenar: Muchas gracias por los halagos y perdón por el retraso de la actualización. Espero que mi lectora más fiel no se haya desesperado. Espero también que el capítulo esté a la altura, ya me dirás. Por cierto, al final no he tenido tanta prisa…

Nerwen: Pos nada, aquí tienes el capi nuevo, espero que te guste.

Blanca Athelas: Gracias por alabar el fic en conjunto (y esperemos no echar por tierra tu opinión con este capítulo) y un abrazo a ti también.

Y a los que no dejáis fic ¡¡¡Vagos!!! pero gracias por leer.

Por cierto, los espacios entre párrafos se ríen de mi así que he recurrido a los asteriscos pero me los borra así que, al final, líneas.

Ya sabéis lo que viene después ¿no? sacad los clinex…


	9. Un aullido en la Noche

9. Un Aullido en la Noche.

La hoguera que ardía en el centro del pabellón del consejo crepitaba próxima a extinguirse. Turgon, como todos los elfos en las miles de tiendas que le rodeaban, tenía frío. Hubiera pedido que trajeran más leña si no fuera porque estaba a punto de marcharse a su propio pabellón donde Elenwë e Idril lo esperaban, seguramente con una buena lumbre y algo de comida caliente. De hecho, había planeado irse antes pero un joven había llegado desde la zona norte avisando de que algunos de los exploradores que acompañaban a Verce en una expedición a los yermos septentrionales habían regresado y solicitaban audiencia inmediata con el rey.

Turgon se levantó y se acercó al fuego haciendo tiempo. Se sorprendió al no notar el peso de la brillante coraza dorada que lo había acompañado durante gran parte del viaje. En su lugar, ahora vestía un grueso abrigo de pieles y una capa, menos impresionantes pero necesarios tan al norte. Una nubecilla de vapor se formó ante su rostro debido a la respiración, realmente hacía frío y, en esos momentos, las pieles parecían no abrigar mucho más que la coraza y pesar casi igual.

Al fin, la tela de la puerta del pabellón se entreabrió, Eärfuin le anunció la llegada de los exploradores y los condujo dentro. Antes de que la tela cayera de nuevo Turgon comprobó que estaba nevando otra vez.

— Mi señor.- Dijo uno de los recién llegados adelantándose.- Traigo noticias de la dama Verce.

— Me sorprende que envíe de vuelta a la mitad de su expedición sólo para traerme noticias.

— Lo hace porque son importantes, si no, no habríamos exigido veros con tanta premura.- Dijo el elfo con cortesía.- De todas formas, mi señora vuelve hacia aquí con el resto de nuestra compañía en estos momentos, es cuestión de horas que pueda hablar con ella personalmente.

Turgon se sintió aliviado al ver que, por importantes que fueran, las noticias no significaban que parte de la expedición de Verce hubiera desaparecido en el hielo.

— Espero que así sea, pero ahora dime cual es el mensaje.

— Veréis: Hace algo menos de dos días estábamos acampados entre unos riscos próximos al mar a treinta leguas de aquí. Mientras descansábamos oímos una especie de aullido, como un lamento agudo y penetrante entre la nieve que caía. Creímos que era el viento al deslizarse entre las rocas pero pronto entendimos que no. Los aullidos se sucedían con diferentes intensidades y tonos como si alguien, o algo, se comunicara con ellos así que nos mantuvimos alerta y reavivamos nuestro fuego. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron. Eran varios, no sabría decir cuantos pues apenas distinguíamos sus ojos brillantes entre la ventisca. Al principio no se atrevían a acercarse y se quedaron en el borde de la zona iluminada por la hoguera, acechando. Si nos acercábamos, ellos se alejaban hacia la oscuridad. Encendimos antorchas y los mantuvimos lejos durante media hora pero, al final, se envalentonaron y atacaron en grupo. Eran rápidos y actuaban con decisión, apenas veíamos una sombra corriendo hacia nosotros o el brillo plateado de unos dientes. Uno de nuestros compañeros fue alcanzado en el hombro por sus garras, por fortuna sin gravedad, mientras acuchillaba a la bestia que lo atacaba; después, mi señora Verce descargó su arco sobre otro y los demás huyeron. No volvieron a aparecer aunque los aullidos duraron toda la noche. Examinamos los cadáveres y, en un principio pensamos que eran perros pues grande era su parecido con la raza de Huan pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en un error.

Turgon se dio cuenta de que uno de los exploradores llevaba un tosco vendaje en el torso y la túnica ligeramente manchada de sangre. Sin embargo, fuera del cansancio que mostraban sus ojos, no había signo de que la herida le afectase especialmente.

— Primero por que los perros no atacan a los elfos sin razón aparente.

— Exacto, mi señor, pero no sólo eso, eran distintos, más… salvajes. No sabría como explicarlo pero eran de rasgos más crueles, con afilados dientes y garras. Nada habíamos visto así en Valinor antes, sin embargo creímos reconocer su procedencia y condición.

— ¿Y cuál creéis que son?

— Durante el gran viaje a las Tierras Imperecederas nuestros padres y abuelos encontraron criaturas semejantes. Lobos las llamaron y las temieron por encima de los demás pobladores de los bosques pues se decía que Morgoth había puesto en ellos su maldad corrompiéndolos.

— Lobos. Conozco la historia, se decía que su sed de sangre era insaciable y sus cacerías despiadadas. Pero, es imposible, no hay lobos en Valinor, no hay forma de que hayan cruzado desde la Tierra Media.

— ¿Cómo escapó entonces Morgoth de Aman? Por poderoso que sea no creo que se aventurara a cruzar a nado las aguas de Ulmo.

— No me vengas con acertijos, no estamos aquí para discutir las argucias del enemigo ¿O sí?

— Desde luego que no. Os ruego que me perdonéis. No obstante, he de deciros que, en nuestro viaje hacia aquí, nos ha parecido oír o ver a varias de estas criaturas escabulléndose entre los árboles. Temo que los páramos al norte del campamento de vuestro padre estén infestados de ellas y que se atrevan a viajar más al sur si creen que pueden conseguir algo en los campamentos. Mi señora Verce os aclarará todo cuando llegue, ahora no podría más que hacer conjeturas con la información de la que dispongo. Precisamente, ella se ha retrasado por comprobar algunas teorías.

— Muy bien, por lo pronto pondré más vigilancia. Cuando Verce llegue espero que me diga que opina sobre los lobos y que me aclare a que viene ese interés sobre los viajes de Morgoth.

— Ahora, si nos disculpáis, estamos cansados…

— Por supuesto, gracias por vuestra premura. Independientemente de lo demás, si hay lobos en Araman suponen un gran peligro para todos, enviaré inmediatamente mensajeros a los demás campamentos para advertirles de que estén alerta y de que nadie salga solo.

— Creo que sería lo más sensato. De hecho, advertimos a vuestro padre cuando pasamos por su campamento de camino aquí, hará unas cinco horas. También dimos el aviso a las gentes de Fëanor. Por cierto, sucede algo raro allí.

— ¿Algo raro?

— Sí, demasiado movimiento entre los elfos y tensión en el ambiente. Quizá es que el cansancio nos ha hecho ver cosas que no son entre la ventisca, pero todos hemos salido con la misma impresión.

— Probablemente sea eso, pero no os demoréis más, id a descansar.

Los exploradores se retiraron con una reverencia.

———

Al poco Eärfuin entró en la tienda. Inmediatamente captó el aire preocupado del rey y, sin decir nada se ocupó de apagar el fuego y recoger algunas cosas.

— Lobos…- dijo al fin el rey.- Este viaje resulta cada vez peor.

— ¿Lobos, mi señor?

— Sí, animales parecidos a perros pero violentos y, por tanto, mucho más peligrosos. Parece ser que han aparecido algunos por las cercanías aunque se creía que sólo habitaban en la Tierra Media.

— Es cierto, lobos, lo recuerdo de alguna vieja canción. ¿Vais a hacer algo al respecto?

— Sí, hay que enviar correos a mis primos. ¿Podrías encargarte tú? Elenwë e Idril me esperan desde hace rato.

— Por supuesto, me encargaré de que un mensajero parta inmediatamente.

— Gracias Eärfuin. Te veré más tarde.

El joven se inclinó mientras el rey salía. Poco después el mismo se dirigía hacia el pabellón sur de correos. Aquello había sido una idea de Ecthelion, siempre obsesionado con que todo funcionara con eficiencia y rapidez. Había dos tiendas en el campamento, una al sur y otra al norte por las que tenía que pasar cualquiera que abandonase o llegase a la zona. Así podían saber si alguien se había perdido en el exterior. Además, los correos disponibles descansaban en esas tiendas esperando a ser enviados a cualquiera de los demás campamentos. Por ejemplo, si un mensaje llegaba de las gentes de Fingolfin, lo haría al pabellón norte de donde sería llevado, por alguno de los jóvenes que hacían de recaderos dentro del campamento, hasta su destinatario que, tras leerlo podía enviar un nuevo mensaje, por ejemplo a Finrod, que partiría desde el pabellón sur. Por supuesto, este sistema tan rápido era sólo accesible al rey y a los señores de las Casas, los demás elfos que querían enviar algo a algún pariente o amigo debían llevarlo al pabellón correspondiente (norte para Fingolfin y Fëanor y sur para los hijos de Finarfin) y esperar a que algún mensajero partiera con ese destino llevando una buena cantidad de esas cartas así como algunas oficiales.

Cuando llegó al pabellón le pareció que, en cierta forma, era como la puerta de una ciudad amurallada pero sin muralla. Era una tienda grande con dos puertas enfrentadas, una de ellas hacia el exterior, que quedaban unidas por una especie de pasillo con pesados cortinajes a cada lado. Eso le daba aún más impresión de puerta de muralla pero era necesario puesto que las puertas eran grandes y no tenían lona que las cubriera de forma que las dos zonas donde descansaban los mensajeros debían estar aisladas del pasillo para evitar el frío. Había un par de guardas en cada puerta como si un eventual ejército atacante fuera a ignorar todo el borde desprotegido del campamento para centrarse en aquella impostura de puertas.

Al apartar una de las cortinas algunos elfos levantaron la cabeza y le saludaron con cierta indiferencia. El asistente del rey era bien conocido allí y, su llegada suponía que había un correo de cierta importancia y urgencia que tendría que partir bajo la ventisca que azotaba el litoral. Los mensajeros iban rotando así que uno de ellos se levantó con gesto resignado y escuchó el mensaje que tendría que trasmitir. Después cogió una capa, un cuchillo, el arco y un carcaj y salió por la puerta perdiéndose entre la ventisca. Cuando Eärfuin se disponía a marcharse un elfo lo cogió del brazo. Era uno de sus antiguos compañeros en la casa de los exploradores (muchos trabajaban ahora como correos), un elfo amigable y jovial.

— Esperábamos que no hubiese que enviar nada hoy, hace un tiempo horrible.

— Parte de la expedición de Verce ha regresado hace una hora. Traían información importante.

— Sin duda¡Lobos! No me mires así, no es que lo sepa todo el mundo. La verdad es que había ido al pabellón norte a recibirlos y me contaron algunas cosas rápidamente. Estuve un buen rato esperándolos.

— De hecho, es una suerte que avisaran a Fingolfin y Fëanor de camino aquí, de esa forma ningún mensajero tiene que aventurarse hacia el norte.

— ¡Por todos los Valar! Como he podido ser tan estúpido. Lo olvidé completamente.

— ¿Qué olvidaste?- Eärfuin se preocupó al ver la cara de su interlocutor.

— La dama, la dama Iste, ella salió del campamento antes de que los exploradores de Verce llegaran.

— ¿Qué?- Algunos de los mensajeros se volvieron al escuchar el grito del joven. Éste cogió del brazo al explorador y lo hizo salir del pabellón.- Para qué se supone que iba a salir Iste del campamento con este tiempo… ¡Porque tenía que hablar con la gente de Fëanor! Yo también soy un estúpido, se me olvidó completamente. Pero no me explico que se fuera sola.

— Sí, dijo algo de eso, la verdad es que iba refunfuñando pero no le presté demasiada atención en ese momento, parecía molesta por algo y no quería entrometerme. Me parece que intentaron retenerla en el pabellón mientras le buscaban una escolta pero ella dijo que ya había esperado demasiado. Al marcharse se quejaba de que para hacer algo bien tenía que hacerlo ella misma. Después de que ella se fuera hubo cambio de turno y la mayoría se marcharon a descansar o con sus familias, por eso nadie se acordó de la dama cuando los exploradores trajeron la noticia de los lobos.

— ¿Y tú?- Eärfuin se dio cuenta de lo rápido -y lo alto- que estaban hablando los dos. Una sensación de apremio le embargó.

— Como te he dicho, no le presté demasiada atención, no me he acordado de eso hasta que has dicho que los lobos podrían deambular al norte de este mismo campamento.

— Dime¿Cuánto hace de eso, cuando salió Iste?

— No sé, antes de que llegaran los exploradores, poco más de una hora. Eso la sitúa…

— En prácticamente cualquier punto entre aquí y el campamento de Fëanor. Rápido, ve al pabellón norte y organiza a todo el mundo. Prepara cinco o seis partidas de búsqueda. No podemos dejar a Iste sola ahí fuera sin saber a qué se enfrenta.

— ¿Qué harás tú?

Ambos ya se alejaban a la carrera.

— ¡Avisar al rey!

———

— Mi señor.- Eärfuin irrumpió precipitadamente en el pabellón real. Hacia él se volvieron tres rostros. Uno divertido, el de Idril, otro resignado, el de Elenwë y, el último, enfadado, el de Turgon. Viendo la expresión de su rey, el joven pidió disculpas al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento.

— Mi señor, la dama Iste salió del campamento hace algo más de una hora, hacia el norte. Según parece iba a reunirse con algún responsable de la casa de Fëanor.

— No puede ser, he dado órdenes de que nadie saliera hasta que comprobáramos si los lobos han llegado a las cercanías. ¿Seguro que no está con su hermano o algo así?

— No, un explorador la vio salir antes de que llegara el grupo de Verce. Debe estar ya a medio camino.

— ¿Y con qué escolta ha partido?

— Ese es el problema, con ninguna. Se fue sola.

Ahora tres rostros de preocupación lo miraban, el del rey con cierto aire de furiosa incredulidad.

— No os preocupéis, seguro que está bien. De todas formas voy a ocuparme de que envíen batidores.- Dijo a su familia mientras se levantaba. Después se dirigió a la puerta y salió con Eärfuin.

A Turgon, el aire frío le pareció más desagradable que de costumbre y, casi de inmediato sus manos y su cara empezaron a entumecerse. La nevisca que caía un rato antes había dejado paso a una fina lluvia y el rey no sabía si habían ganado o perdido con el cambio.

— ¡Centinela!- Gritó a uno de los guardias que había cerca.- Busca a los exploradores que han estado aquí hace unos minutos, probablemente estén en la enfermería pues uno de ellos estaba herido. Es urgente que los encuentres cuanto antes.

Eärfuin notó el tono de preocupación y enfado en las palabras de Turgon y lamentó aún más no haberse ocupado de que Iste no saliera sola. Sabía que el disgusto del rey no era con él pero no podía evitar sentirse atemorizado por estar al lado de uno de los grandes señores de los Noldor cuya grandeza era tanto metafórica como física. Por un momento, mientras dirigía la mirada a la espada enjoyada que pendía del tahalí de Turgon, el joven pensó que a aquél gigante entre los elfos no le costaría más de dos segundos rebanarle la cabeza si la ira se adueñaba de él. Después se sintió más culpable todavía por pensar cosas así de alguien del que sólo había recibido confianza y aprecio.

Al cabo de unos minutos el guardia volvió con el elfo que había hablado antes con Turgon. El carácter rebelde de los exploradores hizo brillar sus ojos un momento mostrando su molestia por ver interrumpido su descanso. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo al tanto de la situación se mostró dispuesto a colaborar en todo lo necesario incluso ofreciéndose para la búsqueda. Desgraciadamente, el grupo de exploradores no se había cruzado con Iste en su camino aunque era cierto que los elfos utilizaban varias rutas para moverse entre los campamentos. Desilusionado y, si era posible, más preocupado, Turgon despidió al explorador rechazando amablemente su ofrecimiento de ayuda.

— Eärfuin, quiero que vayas ahora mismo al pabellón norte, organiza equipos de búsqueda. Que vayan armados, supongo que los arcos serán lo mejor.

— Ya están avisados, Aranya. Sólo esperan a que se les dé la orden de partir.

— Estoy muy preocupado. Si un grupo bien pertrechado tuvo problemas para rechazar a los lobos… Iste está sola, no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo.

— Ni yo, si me lo permitís partiré personalmente con los batidores.

— Claro, yo mismo iría pero no quiero que todo el campamento se alarme. Después de todo –dijo sonriendo débilmente- tampoco debemos ponernos en lo peor. Sabemos que hay lobos en el norte y que no temen atacar a los elfos, pero no sabemos si han llegado hasta aquí. Lo más probable es que lleguéis a la playa donde acampa Fëanor e Iste se ría de todos nosotros por ser tan agoreros.

— Os informaré en cuanto vuelva.- Dijo Eärfuin con una reverencia.

— Sí, no te demores más.

Turgon vio al joven perderse corriendo entre las tiendas antes de volver a entrar a la suya.

———

Cuando Eärfuin llegó al pabellón norte entró en la sala común para dar las últimas órdenes. Unos quince elfos estaban ya pertrechados para salir con largas capas, espadas, cuchillos y arcos. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él con la esperanza de que les dijera que Iste había regresado y que no tendrían que salir con ese frío.

— Cómo ya sabréis -dijo el joven- la dama Iste salió del campamento hace casi hora y media. Se dirigía al campamento de Fëanor por lo que no debería estar muy lejos de allí. También se os ha informado de la presencia de lobos en las cercanías. Para los que no sepáis que son, los reconoceréis por ser parecidos a perros pero tened precaución pues son violentos y atacarán si les dais opción. No sabemos cómo de extendidos pueden estar por los páramos así que si veis uno no os confiéis, probablemente no esté solo.

Miró al grupo de exploradores, todos asentían con la cabeza ante sus palabras. No vio ninguna sombra de miedo en sus ojos, aquellos elfos estaban acostumbrados a cosas peores. Al fin y al cabo, muchos de ellos habían ido abriendo camino para el grueso del pueblo élfico desde que salieron de Eldamar.

— Vosotros tres –dijo señalando al grupo que estaba más cerca de la puerta- iréis directamente al campamento de Fëanor, no os detengáis a menos que veáis a la dama o encontréis un rastro muy claro. Si ella ya estuviera allí o llegara mientras la esperáis, enviad a alguien aquí y avisad al resto de los grupos. El resto se repartirá por todo el terreno desde aquí hasta la playa donde está atracada la flota Teleri. Recordad que no tenemos motivos para sospechar que la consejera Iste esté en peligro pero el rey quiere asegurarse personalmente de que vuelva sana y salva así que se espera lo mejor de vosotros. Yo mismo supervisaré la búsqueda, estaré en la zona más cercana a la gente de Fëanor puesto que es más probable que la alcancemos allí si ha viajado despacio.

En grupos, los exploradores comenzaron a abandonar la sala hacia la puerta del norte. Los que se quedaban reavivaron el fuego y se prepararon para pasar unas largas horas de espera durante las que quizá tendrían que salir ellos mismos bien fuera a buscar a Iste bien a cualquiera de los que ahora se marchaban. No sin cierta sorpresa, Eärfuin vio entrar a Artue en la tienda. El líder de una de las casas guerreras y uno de los mejores espadachines que habían conocido los Noldor sonreía jovialmente.

— Me han dicho que estás organizando una excursión.

— No por placer desde luego, pero no sabía que la noticia de los lobos se hubiera extendido por todo el campamento.

— Y no ha sido así, pero tengo mis contactos. A propósito, si necesitas alguna ayuda por aquí, mis elfos se aburren…

— No hará falta, además espero que todo esto no sea necesario, probablemente Iste se burle de nosotros cuando vuelva.

— De todas formas, yo estoy muy aburrido así que si no tienes objeción no me importaría darme un paseo.

— Al contrario, tu espada y tu compañía siempre son bienvenidas, Artue. Aunque yo voy a salir ahora, quiero llegar a las cercanías del campamento de Fëanor lo antes posible.

— No hay problema-. Dijo señalando el pesado abrigo y la espada que colgaba del cinto.- Yo estoy listo.

— Y yo también.

Eärfuin se volvió hacia la nueva voz. Una voz que conocía demasiado bien y que, en ese momento sólo significaba problemas.

— No, eso ni lo sueñes. No quiero acabar teniéndote que salvar a ti.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?- Replicó Idril con falsa indignación.- ¿Cómo te atreves a contradecir a Idril Celebrindal, princesa de los Noldor?

Eärfuin la miró de arriba abajo: Abrigo de pieles, una larga capa con capucha, botas de viaje y el par de dagas gemelas que Iste le había regalado cuando demostró que era igualmente hábil con ambas manos. Sin embargo, entre todo aquello no había más que una niña frágil y endiabladamente insensata que de alguna forma siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. Eärfuin se propuso que no sería así, por primera vez le negaría algo a la hija del rey.

— No puedes venir, Idril, es peligroso. Piensa en lo que diría tu padre.

Pero la joven estaba demasiado decidida para preocuparse de que Turgon enviase a la mitad de su ejército tras ella.

— Él no tiene por qué enterarse y además sé defenderme. Ya es hora de que me dejen hacer algo.

— Sí, pero no esto y no bajo mi responsabilidad. Ayúdame un poco Artue-. Dijo volviéndose hacia el soldado.- Tú tienes más autoridad que yo.

— Yo no quiero saber nada-. Respondió el elfo divertido.- Al fin y al cabo, ella lo ha dicho muy bien, es una princesa de los Noldor y no está bien contravenir a la realeza.

— Mira Eärfuin, Iste es tan amiga tuya como mía y quiero hacer esto por ella. Si no me dejas ir contigo, me iré sola.

— No, no te irás y punto -. Eärfuin se volvió para indicar a los dos exploradores que iban a acompañarles que fueran saliendo y después se dirigió a los que se quedaban de guardia.- Por orden del rey –les dijo- nadie debe abandonar el campamento una vez nos hayamos ido. Haced que se cumpla esa orden.

Después, agarrando a Artue de un pliegue del abrigo lo arrastró fuera del pabellón. Idril intentó seguirlos pero los exploradores la detuvieron diciéndole que no podían dejarla pasar. Eärfuin había sido muy listo, como escudero del rey tenía la potestad de transmitir sus mandatos así que la orden que acababa de dar estaba por encima de la autoridad que aquellos elfos pudieran darle a Idril por mucho que fuera la hija de Turgon. Sin embargo, Idril no era una niña desvalida, los años de viaje le habían enseñado mucho y el entrenamiento con Iste la había preparado para situaciones como aquella. Deseando que su poder no la abandonase como solía hacer, la joven habló con tono autoritario.

— No os atreváis a detenerme, no someteré mi voluntad a la de un escudero.

— Pero, mi señora –intervino uno de los mensajeros visiblemente contrariado- son órdenes del rey, ni siquiera vos podéis desafiarlas.

La sala pareció oscurecerse de repente, el fuego crepitaba en el centro pero producía más sombras que luz. Brillando de forma casi imperceptible, más alta que cualquiera de los que la rodeaban, inmóvil e inamovible, amenazadora y, a la vez, bella como nunca lo había sido, Idril volvió a hablar.

— Yo decidiré qué puedo y qué no puedo desafiar.- La voz de la joven fue como un viento terrible que, sin embargo, parecía también transportar una música maravillosa y embriagadora.

Los elfos a su alrededor se inclinaron ante ella y la dejaron pasar, nadie podría convencerles de que no habían hecho lo correcto. Idril se deslizó rápidamente hacia la salida intentando mantener un porte altanero mientras la ilusión se desvanecía a su alrededor. Cuando ya no podían ver su cara, sonrió orgullosa de haber sido capaz de mantener el control del encantamiento. No era difícil mostrar poder y autoridad ante aquellos no instruidos en las artes mágicas pero, para ella había supuesto un tremendo esfuerzo y la ilusión había estado a punto de desvanecerse todo el tiempo. El frío del exterior y algunas gotas de lluvia la despejaron por fin, se arrebujó en el abrigo y antes de dar dos pasos se detuvo bruscamente.

Eärfuin y Artue la miraban desde el camino. El primero entre resignado y furioso, el segundo con gesto tan divertido como antes.

— Tu padre me matará por esto.- Dijo el joven mientras los tres se perdían en la noche.

———

Idril apenas podía seguir el paso de sus dos compañeros, lo que parecía un camino despejado cerca del campamento se había convertido en una senda imposible entre las rocas. Subiendo y bajando por el borde del acantilado, tan pronto pisaban la arena de la playa como escalaban abruptas colinas. El viento arreciaba y la lluvia había hecho bajar pequeños aunque helados torrentes desde las cercanas cumbres. Dos o tres veces se cruzaron con alguno de los exploradores. Buscaban a los lados del camino desde el mar hasta donde consideraran que Iste podía haberse adentrado. Ninguno había encontrado rastro de la sabia y, conforme se acercaban al campamento fëanoriano, una sensación de angustia empezó a crecer en el pecho de Idril. Después de hora y media de caminata, un bosquecillo de abetos se abrió a los lados del camino. Era algo excepcional pues tan al norte, la mayoría de la vegetación consistía en una masa informe de matorrales retorcidos. Justo cuando se disponían a entrar en el bosque, un elfo salió de él.

— Ah, Eärfuin, es una suerte encontrarte -dijo el explorador visiblemente aliviado. Luego, al reconocer a sus acompañantes se mostró sorprendido mientras se apresuraba a saludarlos.

— ¿No envié a tu grupo al campamento de Fëanor directamente? Dime¿tenéis noticias de la dama Iste?

— No, los guardias dicen que no había llegado nadie desde el sur. De hecho, con la noticia de los lobos, Fëanor ha enviado algunas partidas de batidores para asegurarse de que nadie de su gente estaba fuera del campamento. Dicen que es inútil que la busquemos por los alrededores pues ellos ya la habrían encontrado.

— No son buenas noticias. Confiaba en que Iste ya estuviera allí. Debería haber llegado hace un buen rato, eso quiere decir que le ha pasado algo, debemos volver. ¿Dónde están los que iban contigo?

— De hecho, esa es la razón por la que me alegraba de verte, uno de mis compañeros ha caído en una sima no muy lejos de aquí. Lo hemos sacado pero creemos que se ha roto una pierna y está algo aturdido. Ninguno de los que le acompañábamos es experto en el arte de sanar y no sabemos si llevarlo de vuelta al campamento.

— Exploradores –intervino Artue- nunca los envíes para rescatar a alguien o acabarás teniendo que rescatarlos a ellos. Si no te importa, Eärfuin, me acercaré a ver cómo está. Creo que lo mejor es que vosotros dos os adelantéis hacia el campamento de Fëanor y me esperéis allí. Después de todo estamos cerca y podremos convencerle de que prescinda de unos cuantos de sus elfos para ayudarnos. Después volveremos sobre nuestros pasos. Mi señora –se despidió volviéndose hacia Idril- os dejo en buenas manos.

— Te quedarás allí cuando lleguemos hasta que pueda enviarte una escolta adecuada.- Dijo Eärfuin en cuanto Artue se hubo internado en la espesura.

— ¿Otra vez dándome órdenes?

— Conmigo no sirve tu pose de princesa, Idril. Ya te has puesto en peligro lo suficiente y, estando tú alrededor, no puedo concentrarme en encontrar a Iste que es para lo que estamos aquí. Además, si ella no ha llegado aún es que hay peligro en los alrededores. Me harás caso y te quedarás en el campamento de Fëanor. Seguro que se sentirá muy halagado de tenerte como invitada.

Idril no se atrevió a protestar. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que lo que había dicho Eärfuin sobre que su padre le mataría era casi cierto. Tenía asumido el castigo que iba a recibir ella pero, probablemente, él se llevaría la peor parte. En cierta forma, Idril sabía que no debería haber obligado a su amigo a llevarla con él pero lo había hecho y ahora debía cargar con las consecuencias. Estaba sumida en estos pensamientos cuando la senda que seguían se bifurcó de repente en un pequeño claro. Un camino salía del bosque hacia los acantilados y hacia la playa; el otro, se perdía entre la penumbra de los árboles. Un rastro de pisadas giraba desde el camino del bosque hacia el que se dirigía hacia el mar.

— Parece que los batidores de Fëanor no se han esmerado demasiado. Mira, sus pisadas no se apartan del camino, no veo cómo querrían encontrar a nadie así. Más bien parece que estuvieran patrullando que buscando –.Eärfuin se interrumpió con una exclamación.- Espera, esa pisada es distinta, es una bota de mujer¡Iste ha pasado por aquí!

Idril se fijó en la pisada que señalaba su compañero. Desde luego, era un pie muy pequeño para un elfo. Sin embargo, sólo esa pisada había sobrevivido, los batidores habían borrado el resto del rastro y era imposible saber si Iste había seguido hacia el bosque o hacia la playa. Si es que realmente era ella.

— ¿Hacia dónde habrá ido? –Preguntó Eärfuin con desesperación.- Ella te ha enseñado cosas, he visto como utilizabas tu poder antes. ¿No puedes encontrarla con tu magia?

— No sabes lo que estás pidiendo.

— Quizás no, pero lo estoy pidiendo. Sé que Iste ha estado aquí, estoy convencido y, además, sucede algo extraño en el campamento de Fëanor. Después de todo lo que he oído en estas últimas horas tendría que ser idiota para no darme cuenta. Temo que por culpa de lo que sea que se trae entre manos no encontremos a Iste a tiempo.

— Está bien. Pero no puedo prometer nada.

Tal y como Iste le había enseñado y tal y como tantas veces lo había intentado con desigual fortuna, Idril se relajó y respiró profundamente. Su espíritu voló a su alrededor y sintió la caricia del viento, el frescor de la lluvia y el susurro de los árboles que se empeñaban en traer vida a un paraje muerto. De pronto la envolvió la sensación de vértigo que precede a una visión y el mundo que la rodeaba le fue arrebatado de sus ojos.

Árboles. El bosque estaba de nuevo a su alrededor y, por un momento, pensó que había fracasado. Sin embargo, ya no estaba en el mismo claro ni Eärfuin estaba a su lado.

Corría, corría sin descanso entre los árboles. Algo debía perseguirla pues tenía miedo. Se oían gruñidos y aullidos, unos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Entonces se detuvo y la vio. Agazapada tras el tronco de un árbol estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Llevaba la cabeza cubierta con una capucha y no podía verle el rostro. Los lobos la habían rodeado y ella se preparaba para defenderse.

— ¡Iste!- gritó Idril.

La elfa se volvió hacia ella y, entre la penumbra de su rostro, Idril distinguió una mirada de determinación. Antes de que pudiera ver más, el eco de su llamada volvió a ella mezclado con el rugido del mar.

— _¡Iste¡Iste¡Iste!_

De nuevo el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor y se encontró cayendo por un acantilado. Mientras se precipitaba en un descenso sin fin, la vio tendida sobre la arena, entre las rocas. Iste estaba allí y estaba herida, quizás muerta. Se tapó la cara para protegerse del impacto con el suelo pero en vez de la fría y dura nieve, la acogieron unos brazos cálidos.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, volvió a sentir el viento y la lluvia en su piel y supo que estaba de vuelta. También sintió el dulce abrazo que la rodeaba y el aliento de Eärfuin sobre su rostro. Se sintió segura en los brazos de un amigo aunque, por un momento, no se sintió preparada para enfrentarse a esos ojos grises como un mar furioso, los ojos de un amigo ¿o de un amante? Y, llegada de las reminiscencias de la visión, una voz cantó en su interior.

_Los ojos de tu amante son grises como el mar_

_Pues aquél al que has de amar,_

_El mar te lo traerá._

Pero cuando abrió por fin los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada de alivio, aquellas palabras volaron de su memoria.

Sin embargo, para Eärfuin no era un momento fácil. No debería haber permitido que Idril lo acompañara y no debería haberla incitado a forzar unas capacidades que no era capaz de controlar. Al verla desmayarse…, ni siquiera sabía qué había sentido: por una parte, le había venido a la cabeza la ira de Turgon por no haberla cuidado, por otra, había pensado que el peor de los castigos no era comparable a perderla. Durante un momento, olvidó todo a su alrededor, tenerla en los brazos le embriagaba y sólo ella parecía real entre la oscuridad. Pero era princesa y muy joven y, aunque los elfos acostumbraban a prometerse a edades tempranas, era inútil pensar en el futuro en aquellas circunstancias. Cuando llegaran a la Tierra Media, cuando él demostrara su valía a los ojos de Turgon, cuando hubiera un mañana; entonces lucharía por Idril Celebrindal, ahora le bastaba con que abriera los ojos. Y los abrió y en su mirada encontró consuelo y alivio mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Eärfuin y, al ver que Idril asentía siguió- ¿Qué has visto?

— A Iste –respondió respirando con dificultad- en los acantilados, ha caído hasta la playa.

— ¿Dónde?

Con esfuerzo, Idril levantó su brazo señalando hacia el camino que llevaba hacia la costa.

— Allí, tras esa colina.

— ¿Has visto si estaba herida?

— No lo sé, parecía que sí… debes irte, deprisa. Yo, ahora, te retrasaría, estoy cansada. Iré detrás de ti y, si no te veo te esperaré en el campamento de Fëanor.

— No puedo dejarte sola.

— Iste te necesita, no va a pasarme nada. ¡Ahora corre!

Eärfuin la miró con indecisión antes de echar a correr por el sendero embarrado. Idril dedicó apenas unos instantes a seguirlo con la mirada y a recuperar el aliento. Después, asegurando las dagas que pendían de su cinturón, se internó rápidamente en el bosque.

———

Sabía que no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no la había detenido antes ni la detendría ahora. Sólo se lamentaba de que Eärfuin se preocupara por ella si no la encontraba pero era más importante ayudar a la mujer que había visto. ¿Quién sería? Quizá sólo había visto el pasado e Iste había huido por aquel bosque antes de caer por el acantilado pero¿y si era al revés¿Y si Iste estaba a merced de los lobos en estos momentos? O, a lo mejor, esa mujer era de la gente de Fëanor. Sus batidores podían no haberla visto y había quedado atrapada en el bosque. Desde luego, había hecho lo correcto enviando a Eärfuin al acantilado. Si Iste estaba allí era necesario que la encontrase pronto así que ella era la única que podía ocuparse de quien quiera que vagara entre aquellos árboles.

Mientras corría por el sendero dejó que su instinto la guiara, él la había traído hasta allí, así que era lo más adecuado. Por eso se atrevió a dejar el camino apenas unos minutos después y continuó avanzando por un terreno agreste e irregular que la lluvia, la nieve y el hielo habían hecho tremendamente resbaladizo.

'Tampoco es que sea mucho peor' pensó 'al fin y al cabo, no se podía decir que la senda fuera una de las calles pavimentadas de Valmar'

No obstante, acabó admitiendo que sí era peor. Su nueva ruta la llevaba hacia las montañas y acabó trepando entre el barro y peleándose con unos árboles que no la dejaban avanzar. Además, conforme el bosque se hacía más espeso, la poca luz que las estrellas podían hacer llegar a través de las nubes, la misma luz con la que los elfos habían aprendido a moverse por el mundo, se volvía aún más tenue e Idril caminaba tropezando con raíces y golpeándose con las ramas. Fatigada, se detuvo para hacerse una idea de dónde estaba y se lamentó de haber olvidado la yesca y el pedernal en el campamento, le hubieran sido de más ayuda que las dagas. Se estaba preguntando si podría hacer un fuego con magia cuando un rayo hendió el cielo y cayó a poca distancia. El bosque se llenó de luz plateada al tiempo que el trueno la ensordecía y la joven se estremeció.

Demasiado bien conocía Idril las tormentas tras años en el norte, demasiado bien como para temer al rayo y al trueno más de lo necesario: lo que la había hecho sobresaltarse eran dos ojos brillantes que la observaban desde la penumbra entre los árboles. Y corrió, como había hecho en su visión, corrió. Más ojos de mirada cruel aparecieron a su alrededor, acechándola, guiando sus pasos a voluntad mientras la esperanza de huir se desvanecía. Al fin, cuando no pudo correr más se detuvo en un pequeño claro. Era un círculo de suelo rocoso, por eso estaba despoblado de abetos y, en el centro, una roca de más de tres brazas apuntaba al cielo. Apoyó la espalda en la piedra y miró alrededor; la oscuridad, burlona, le devolvió la mirada. Primero uno y luego diez, pares y pares de ojos se abrieron en los bordes del claro y, cuando un nuevo relámpago rasgó el cielo, Idril distinguió la forma de casi veinte lobos de gran tamaño que acababan de encontrar su presa. Se volvió a estremecer cuando contestaron al trueno con sus aullidos.

'Quizás fuera su presa pero no sería una presa fácil' pensó mientras desenvainaba las dagas y miraba las runas grabadas en la hoja brillar débilmente respondiendo a su propietaria.

"_La desgracia alcanzará al que con mala intención_

_Siga un rastro de pies de plata"_

Deseó que fuera verdad. Uno de los lobos se adelantó entrando en la zona poco más iluminada que delimitaba el claro. Idril lo amenazó con las dagas y el animal retrocedió pero, mientras tanto, otros cuatro o cinco se aproximaban a ella por otras direcciones. Con un rugido, uno de ellos echó a correr hacia la elfa; sin tiempo para pensar, ésta se volvió hacia él y le lanzó uno de los cuchillos. Silbando, giró en el aire y se clavó en el cuello del lobo. Antes de que cayera al suelo, muerto, los demás se habían retirado a la penumbra de nuevo.

'Una sola daga y quedan diecinueve, esta vez sí la has hecho buena Celebrindal' pensó con desesperación. No se atrevía a recoger su otra arma, si se apartaba de la piedra, se abalanzarían sobre ella.

Los lobos volvieron a coger confianza. Por segunda vez, uno de ellos atrajo la atención de su presa mientras otros se acercaban. Idril aferró con fuerza la daga. El lobo que más cerca estaba de ella la miraba con ojos inyectados en sangre y le mostraba unos dientes pavorosos. Viéndola acorralada, todos los demás estaban ya en el claro y sus gruñidos llenaban el aire. En el momento en que iban a abalanzarse sobre ella, un arco cantó en el bosque. La flecha alcanzó su objetivo y una de las bestias se derrumbó. Antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de qué sucedía, otra flecha cayó sobre la manada alcanzando a uno de ellos en el costado. La mayoría se dispersó, sin embargo, algunos parecían reticentes a abandonar una presa ya rendida y miraban alternativamente a Idril y al bosque.

Fue entonces cuando, de entre los árboles, surgió una figura embozada. Llevaba un manto oscuro con capucha y una túnica de viaje e iba armada con dos cuchillos labrados, tan grandes, que podrían haber sido espadas cortas. Apenas daba tiempo a seguirla con la vista, era sólo un revuelo de telas y un brillo de acero. Un lobo murió atravesado mientras caía otro rayo; dos más, antes de que llegara el trueno y los demás huyeron antes de que los ecos se perdieran entre las montañas. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Idril reparó en que su salvador era mucho menos imponente de lo que le había parecido, no era mucho más alto que ella ni mucho más corpulento. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era una mujer, la misma elfa que ella había creído que tenía que ayudar. Sin embargo, no parecía tener mucha prisa en presentarse: se tomó su tiempo para limpiar los cuchillos y para volver a colocarse la capa y la túnica de forma adecuada. Al fin, se quitó la capucha y volvió hacia Idril un rostro de facciones marcadas, con carácter pero innegablemente bello enmarcado en una melena azabache y presidido por unos ojos negros como el carbón.

— Alteza…, siempre es un placer.

———

Después de otro par de relámpagos, había empezado a llover con fuerza. Una de esas tormentas agradables cuando no hace frío y hay un refugio donde guarecerse, pero terrible en campo abierto.

— Odio este tiempo -dijo Verce mientras volvían a salir al camino-, todos estos días debatiéndose entre la nieve y la lluvia y, ahora, tormenta. Como si no tuviéramos bastante con el frío.

La exploradora parecía no estar muy afectada por su lucha con los lobos. De hecho, tras salvar a Idril su único comentario al respecto se había referido al desperdicio que era dejar unas pieles tan magníficas ahí tiradas.

— Bueno, Idril, creo que es un buen momento para que me cuentes qué hacías sola en medio de la nada con este tiempo y lobos alrededor.

— Eh…, la verdad es que intentaba salvarte.

— ¿Salvarme? –Una mueca de diversión pasó por el rostro de la noldo.- Un gran trabajo, sin duda.

— Tuve una visión, vi a una mujer corriendo por el bosque y creí…

— Que era Iste. Sí, ya lo sé. Verás, venía acompañada por dos elfos de mi casa cuando los lobos nos atacaron. Hirieron a uno de ellos y decidí que lo mejor era pedir ayuda en el campamento de Fëanor. Los guardias parecían poco dispuestos a auxiliarnos pero viendo que mi compañero estaba malherido, nos llevaron con sus sanadores. Entonces me dijeron que habían llegado más batidores desde el sur buscando a la dama Iste que, supuestamente, había partido sola desde el campamento de Turgon. Me aseguraron que ya habían registrado los alrededores y que Iste debía estar más al sur así que dejé a mis hombres allí y emprendí la marcha para ver si podía ayudar.

— Parece que Fëanor no tiene interés en tenernos por los alrededores, ponen demasiado énfasis en que Iste no puede estar cerca cuando es falso. Eärfuin, Artue y yo salimos a buscarla hará casi tres horas…

— Me sorprende que tu…

— No lo sabe.

— Claro, continúa.

— Toda la ruta hacia el sur está plagada de batidores y Artue se quedó para atender un herido. Eärfuin y yo llegamos hasta aquí –en ese momento apareció ante ellas la encrucijada- e intenté tener una visión sobre Iste. La vi bajo los acantilados algo más al norte pero también te vi a ti, sin saber que eras tú. Así que envié a Eärfuin a por ella y luego fui a buscarte.

— Él no debería haberte dejado ir sola. Aunque ya no pertenezca a mi casa te aseguro que se llevará una reprimenda.

— El caso es que le engañé, le dije que estaba fatigada y que iría tras él. De hecho, ni siquiera quería traerme pero no le dejé opción.

Verce le indicó que se callara con un movimiento de mano. Algo había atraído su atención en las huellas que cruzaban el camino.

— Muchos elfos han pasado por aquí: batidores de Fëanor, probablemente. También veo vuestras pisadas y quizá las de Iste viajando al norte. Pero hay unas más recientes, alguien ha pasado en dirección sur, corriendo a gran velocidad.

— ¿Eärfuin?

— No sabría decirlo, la lluvia está borrando los rastros.

— Pero¿por qué iba a correr solo de vuelta¡A menos que Iste esté gravemente herida!

— ¿Dónde la viste?

— Por ahí. Vayamos, rápido.

Las dos elfas levantaron sus túnicas empapadas y echaron a correr por el camino de los acantilados. Idril iba trastabillando por el peso de la ropa mojada y por lo resbaladizo del suelo. Además, la lluvia no les dejaba ver más que a corta distancia. Al fin, Verce le indicó que se detuviese.

— Los dos rastros terminan aquí, en el borde del acantilado. ¡Cuidado! El suelo está helado.

Se asomaron con cautela y vieron, a varias brazas, una silueta que apenas se distinguía del terreno de la playa. Idril se dispuso a bajar buscando una senda entre el borde rocoso.

— ¡Espera!

Verce buscó en la bolsa que llevaba en el tahalí y sacó la yesca y el pedernal que Idril había echado de menos antes. Después cogió una flecha del carcaj que llevaba a la espalda. Tenía la punta envuelta en una tela que la exploradora mojó con una especie de aceite que sacó de un frasquito.

— No podemos llevárnosla solas. Esto alertará a los batidores que estén cerca.

Sin embargo, las piedras estaban empapadas y, por más que lo intentó no fue capaz de hacer que la flecha prendiera.

— Me han dicho que estás instruida en las artes antiguas. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo? – Dijo al fin tendiéndole la flecha.

Por segunda vez en un día le pedían que utilizase sus escasos conocimientos de magia. Idril recapacitó durante unos segundos. Invocar al fuego era algo sencillo, lo había hecho varias veces y, además, en aquel caso sólo necesitaba una chispa, el aceite haría el resto. Sin embargo, cuando le indicó a la exploradora que mantuviera la punta de la flecha entre sus manos, estaba casi segura de que fracasaría.

Cerró los ojos y nombró en su mente las palabras que había aprendido y trajo a su memoria la ardiente savia de Laurelin, los fuegos de las fraguas de Aule y el fuego que nunca se apaga y que nadie ha visto, el fuego secreto. Luego, abrió los ojos y descargó su espíritu sobre la flecha:

— _¡Urya!_ (¡Arde!)

Un fuego azulado envolvió la punta que empezó a arder enseguida. Verce puso la flecha en el arco y la lanzó hacia el cielo.

— Bajemos.

* * *

Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Prometí terminar el capítulo para Navidad y lo cuelgo para Semana Santa. Soy un desastre. Además, lo cuelgo porque me voy de vacaciones esta semana y no quiero esperar más. En realidad el capítulo debería seguir así que no sé si dejaré lo demás para el siguiente o si (probablemente) modificaré este. De todas formas, tendréis que darme un par de meses más porque ahora estoy muy liado. Por lo menos, como veis no he dejado el fic ni tengo intención de hacerlo pero es que a veces puede conmigo.

El capítulo está casi sin revisar porque quería medio terminarlo hoy así que a lo mejor tiene algún fallo: Reviews por favor!

Y ahora, un par de agradecimientos.

Aurenar: Gracias por tanta paciencia y siento que el capítulo no va a cumplir las expectativas. Al final Helcaraxë se ha movido al 10 y, ni siquiera he terminado todo lo que quería contar en este. Desde luego, si dejo todo para el 10 va a ser "el super capítulo". Siento también el lío que me hice con los espacios en el anterior, la verdad es que cuando lo subí era ilegible (maldito por eso ahora recurro a separar las partes con guiones que también se los come, mierda. Bueno, creo que lo he arreglado). Bueno, pues eso, que muchas gracias y que, esta vez prometido, en el siguiente llego a la Tierra Media como me llamo Gelmir.

Nerwen: Pues ahora si que te tendré preocupada… Bueno, pos no es de llorar todavía. En el siguiente sí, de verdad. Un saludo.

Por cierto, gracias por el premio de los Anime Awards (si alguno habéis votado) aunque no tengo demasiada idea de qué iba todo eso XDXD.

A los que no dejáis review, DEJAAAD (por favor).

Un abrazo a todos y volveré.


End file.
